


Пророчество

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из старых книг Джайлз находит очень интересное пророчество, напрямую касающееся Баффи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Ищите и обрящете”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Захотелось чего-нибудь простенького, с прямым сюжетом, без моих привычных закидонов. Так сказать, дань традиции. Фик на серьезность не претендует, поэтому, просьба не пинаться.

Зал совещаний в штаб-квартире нового Совета Наблюдателей был практически пуст. Исключением был взлохмаченный, одетый в изрядно помятый и по-всем признакам несвежий серый твидовый костюм, новоиспеченный глава этой достойной организации. Руперт Джайлз уже второй час читал и перечитывал затертые страницы книги, раскрытой перед ним, в надежде найти другое толкование или ошибку в переводе текста.  
Пророчество.  
Конечно это было очередное пророчество.  
На потрепанную временем книгу пожилой мужчина наткнулся совершенно случайно, завернув на блошиный рынок в надежде разыскать в горе ненужного хлама, предлагаемого на продажу, что-нибудь интересное. Ну, к примеру, антикварный чехол для очков. Это было бы приятной находкой. Однако тип, писавший знаменитое "Ищите и обрящете", не приписал в этот постулат маленькое предупреждение из тех, какие у современных крючкотворцев пишутся мелким шрифтом, очень мелким шрифтом - не факт, что вы обрящете именно то, что так иступленно, вдохновленно, самоотверженно, в конце концов, ищете.  
В случае Джайлза это оказался старинный фолиант, неизвестно каким чудом оказавшейся в продаже у маленькой голубоглазой девчушки лет восьми, чье наивное личико было обильно испещрено крошечными веснушками, практически такого же оттенка, что и ее рыжие волосы, заплетенные в аккуратную косичку. Чудо-ребенок активно торговался со своими сверстницами, пытаясь с большей выгодой сбыть с рук растрепанное нечто, в котором при очень пристальном изучении можно было опознать куклу "Барби".  
Цена за лохматый кусок пластмассы, из которого в нужных местах торчали обнаженные ручки и ножки, дошла до трех фунтов, и девочка, в чьих бездонных глазищах уже ярким пламенем горел огонь жадности, совершенно не обратила внимания на старомодно одетого седовласого мужчину, трепетно сжимающего в руках внушительный том в кожанном переплете, который он вытащил из-под груды других кукол, плюшевых игрушек, головоломок, детских книжек и прочих сокровищ малолетней предпринимательницы.  
Терпеливо дождавшись, когда девочка завершит сделку, Джайлз полюбопытствовал, откуда у нее эта книга, на что юная продавщица улыбаясь во весь рот, в котором недоставало по-меньшей мере шести зубов, ответила, что это - "бабушкина рухлядь". Как оказалось, бабушка недавно "улетела на небеса и сейчас поет спалмы, играя на золотой арфе и порхая на своих крылышках от облачка к облачку".  
Заплатив девочке десять фунтов, вместо запрошенных двух, Джайлз подхватил свою покупку и, не задерживаясь больше на рынке, отправился домой. У него было предчувствие, что эту ночь его будет мучить жуткая бессоница. Часов до трех ночи или до четырех. В любом случае, до тех пор, пока он не просмотрит находку от первой до последней страницы.  
Джайлз действительно просидел над раскрытой книгой практически до самого рассвета. Уже после первых бегло, по-диагонали просмотренных страниц, он понял, какая ценность попала ему в руки. Это был один из считавшихся полностью уничтоженных томов "Заветного Знания", энциклопедии по преданию составленной самим Мерлином.  
В раннем средневековье тогдашнему Совету Наблюдателей удалось собрать практически все книги из этого сборника в своих руках. Но спустя пару столетий это несомненно радостное событие было омрачено пришествием Святой Инквизиции, которая яростно избавляла мир не только от темного колдовства, но вообще от всех отголосков магического прошлого человечества. Под удар попала не только практически вся поппуляция ведьм и колдунов в Европе, но и сам Совет, который активно использовал магию и учил ей молодое поколение Наблюдателей.  
Как Инквизиции удалось узнать, где размещалась контора, следящая за Истребительницами, а также завладеть практически полными списками членов этой почтенной организации, так и осталось неизвестным. Но после резни, продолжавшейся несколько дней из залившей улицы Лондона кровью, оставшимся в живых Наблюдателям, а их осталось единицы, удалось вырваться из города и пробраться в Бристоль. Там они разделились и отбыли в разные концы света, договорившись встретиться вновь, когда ситуация поутихнет. Кто-то отправился за океан, кто-то на Восток, кто-то в загадочную Россию.  
Совет Наблюдателей покинул негостеприимную Европу, увозя с собой крупицы невероятной ценой спасенного знания. Но сколько оставалось в захваченных архивах! Сколько бесценных книг, свитков, манускриптов, пергаментов осыпалось серым пеплом на кострищах святой церкви! Считалось, что все тома энциклопедии Мерлина были уничтожены. И вот он, Руперт Джайлз, держит в руках прекрасно сохранившийся том из этого собрания.  
Понимая, что за одну ночь ему не удасться прочитать и трети книги, старый Наблюдатель бережно листал пожелтевшие страницы, выхватывал время от времени ту или иную запись из мелкого текста, разбирал неизвестные ему заклинания, вчитывался в грозные пророчества давно минувших дней. Пока что все предострежения древних были пустыми, так как события, описанные в них, либо уже произошли, либо были успешно предотвращены.  
Небо за окном уже стало розоветь, предвещая близкий восход солнца, когда его усталый взгляд наткнулся на упоминание о "Пророчестве Избранной". Не встретив до этого момента ни одного намека на Истребительниц, Джайлз заинтересовался и раскрыл книгу на указанной в ссылке странице.

 _Из мрака свет, из света тьма.  
Ее призвание - война.  
Из света мрак, из тьмы рассвет.  
Его обитель полусмерть._

 _Из жизни смерть, из смерти жизнь,  
Пусть упадет чтобы взлететь.  
Из смерти жизнь, из жизни смерть,  
Проклятием будет гореть._

 _Дочь Жизни, Смерти, Света, Тьмы,  
Ребенок Полусмерти и Войны..._

Под этими строками обнаружилось дополнение, прочитав которое Джайлз покрылся холодным потом. Еще чуть ниже был приведен оригинальный текст, записанный знакомым, но, увы, здорово подзабытым Рупертом, руническим алфавитом. Достав из кармана клочок чистой материи, он начал машинально протирать очки. Спустя четверть часа он вынырнул из задумчивости и заметался по квартире, в поисках нужного ему словаря, а найдя, бросился обратно к письменному столу.  
Ему нужно было убедиться в правильности перевода. И плевать он хотел, что перевод принадлежал самому Мерлину - ко времени перевода тот вполне мог впасть в страческий маразм с осложнениями.  
Солнце уже давно стояло в зените, когда вконец обессиленный Наблюдатель оторвался от своего исследования. В тишине рабочего кабинета прозвучало слишком хорошо знакомое членам нового Совета Наблюдетелей английское ругательство, которое в устах редко позволявшего себе вольности Руперта Джайлза всегда означало, что дела плохи:  
\- Кровавый Ад!


	2. С миру по нитке

С того момента, как председатель Совета Наблюдателей убедился в правильности перевода случайно найденного им пророчества прошло около суток. Новый день застал его в зале для совещаний, где он дожидался своих коллег, которых пришлось срочно созывать в Лондон со всех концов земного шара. После каждого такого совещания бывшая комамнда Скуби, а теперь уважаемые Наблюдатели спешили убраться из Англии поскорее и подальше.  
Он не знал, чем была вызванна такая реакция на неизбежные, если уж взялись управлять таким корпоративным монстром, как Совет, встречи с целью разрешить организационные вопросы, но его бывшие подопечные убегали все дальше и во все более и более отдаленные от цивилизации места.  
Чтобы достать Ксандера, оперативникам Совета пришлось забраться в джунгли центральной Африки. Причем, судя по тому, как шепелявил командир докладывая о выполнении миссии, тот оказал им сильное сопротивление.  
Уиллоу он лично телепатически уламывал около трех с половиной часов, но нахальная ведьма заставила его прервать контакт, заявив, что сейчас у нее запланирован сеанс горячего лейсбийского секса, и если он не хочет быть третьим... Ах, не хочет? Ну и чудненько. Аривидерчи, милый Джайлз.  
Лишь вмешательство Верховной Ведьмы Ковена, которая была в самом подходящем настроении для наложения парочки проклятий, потому что звонок Джайлза оторвал ее от ритуала Очищения от негативной энергии, и которая совершенно не была против того, чтобы быть третьей в горячем лесбийском сексе - еще бы, почтенной женщине было девяносто лет с приличным хвостиком - резко остудило пыл Белой Ведьмы Уиллоу.  
Девушка таким голосом прошипела, что через десять часов она будет в Хитроу, что Наблюдатель мысленно расстался с изрядной суммой, которая полагалась старшим членам Совета на представительские расходы. Одна хорошая новость несколько подняла настроение пожилому Наблюдателю - известие о том, что Кеннеди не будет сопровождать Уиллоу. Во-истину - благая весть. После преображения в Истребительницу и без того оставляющий желать лучшего характер брюнетки испортился окончательно.  
Додумать он не успел, потому что дверь распахнулась, и на потроге показался Ксандер собственной персоной. Ленивой походочкой, руки в карманах видавших виды грязных штанов, он вошел в комнату. Если бы сейчас ему предложили изобразить злобного пирата на Хеллоуин в "Магической Шкатулке", Джайлз был уверен, что посетителей в тот день у них бы не было. Чтобы поспешно ретироваться, едва заглянув в магазин, им было бы достаточно увидеть по-меньшей мере неделю небритого молодого человека, лицо которого обрамляли засаленные патлы давно немытых и нестриженых волос, с черной повязкой на одном глазу, в костюме а-ля Крокодил Данди и с широким мачете, на котором все еще виднелись обрывки засохшей травы, притороченном к поясу.  
От такого явления побежал бы и самый хладнокровный охотник за праздничными скидками.  
\- Хей, Джи-мен! - поприветствовал его Ксандер крепким рукопожатием. - Что за спешка на этот раз? По твоей вине я упустил гиену-перекида, и эта зараза теперь наверняка сменит логово. Ты представляешь хотя бы, сколько мне пришлось мотаться по джунглям и саваннам, вытаскивая из-за шиворота змей и улепетывая от крокодилов, чтобы напасть на след этой твари?  
\- Здравствуй, Ксандер, - сдержанно ответил на рукопожатие Джайлз. - Мне очень жаль, что пришлось оторвать тебя от охоты, но ситуация требует присутствия всех членов Совета. Остальные должны быть здесь с минуты на минуту.  
Глаза брюнета слегка расширились, но больше он ничем не высказал своего удивления. Лишь плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло и, ленивым движением достав из кармана куртки металлический портсигар, извлек из него тонкую сигару и закурил. Джайлз поморщился и носком ботинка отпихнул под стол откушенный и выплюнутый Ксандером на пол кончик сигары. Где именно Ксандер подхватил эту вредную привычку Джайлзу оставалось лишь гадать, но вот уже как с пол-года все совещания Совета проводились в клубах сигарного дыма.  
Однако молодому человеку не суждено было насладиться сигарой. Прямо перед входной дверью материализовалась пышащая неистраченными сексуальными гормонами и оттого пребывающая не в лучшем настроении Уиллоу Розенберг. Решительным шагом она подошла к мужчинам, затушив по дороге торчащую изо рта Ксана сигару мимолетным движением брови и щелчком руки проветрила помещение. В воздухе резко запахло яблоками и Джайлз, ненавидящий этот фрукт, поморщился.  
\- Ну и что такого важного могло случится, что мне приходится бросать все дела...  
Кснадер издал короткий смешок и получил гневный взгляд от ведьмы взамен.  
\- ... и сломя голову мчаться через Атлантику в Лондон?  
\- Успокойся, Уиллоу. - попросил Джайлз. - Поверь, я не стал бы тебя беспокоить, если бы у меня не было бы хорошей причины для того, чтобы созвать вас всех вместе, включая Баффи и Дон.  
"Особенно, если бы мне пришлось рисковать встречей с твоей неуравновешенной пратнершей", - добавил он про себя.  
\- Настолько серьезно? - мгновенно успокаиваясь спросила девушка, в свою очередь присаживаясь рядом с все еще ухмыляющимся одними уголками губ парнем.  
\- Даже больше, чем ты думаешь. - и предупреждая неизбежный вопрос, продложил, - Я все объясню, когда подойдут остальные.  
\- Кого еще ждем?  
\- Эндрю уже по идее должен быть здесь, самолет Баффи и Дон десять минут назад приземлился в Хитроу. Кроме того я пригласил Рону и Ви, как страших Истребительниц. Их независимое мнение, как участников Совета, но не так долго знающих нас, может нам пригодится.  
\- Признавайся, Джайлз, - подал голос Ксандер, - ты хочешь осчасливить нас очередным жутким предсказанием Апокалипсиса на земле.  
\- А что, - хихикнула Уиллоу, все более становящаяся похожей на прежнюю, легкую и веселую девушку, какой ее знал Наблюдатель, - время как раз подходящее, весна на дворе - все растет и плодится.  
\- Уилл! - возмущенно возопил Ксандер - У тебя совесть есть? У меня теперь перед глазами стоят два миленьких Апокалипсиса, почему-то смахивающих на орков Мордора, и, подмигивая друг другу, плодятся, плодятся, плодятся!!!...  
\- Проклятие, Ксандер! - разозлился Джайлз, - У нас серьезные проблемы! Это не шутки! Можно серьезнее отнестись к ситуации?  
\- Но ты ведь пока нам ничего не рассказал, - начал оправдываться парень.  
\- Извини, Джайлз. - вступилась Уиллоу за друга, - Я обещаю до раскрытия страшной тайны сидеть с серьезным выражением лица.  
И она скорчила такую мину, что ее скорее можно было принять за умственно отсталую, чем серьезно молчащую Белую Ведьму. Ксан, больше не скрываясь, в голос засмеялся. Джайлз махнул рукой, сообразив, что своими репликами лишь только подливает масла в огонь мстительной молодежи. Около четверти часа они сидели в мертвой тишине, которая прекратилась одновременно с прибытием Роны и Ви, тащивщих с собой, подхватив под локотки, вяло упирающегося Эндрю.  
\- Я так и не дождался третьего пакета пончиков! - вопил бывший злодей, а ныне младший член Совета Наблюдателей.  
\- Уверена, у тебя еще будет время вернуться и забрать его, - пыхтела чернокожая Истребительница, мертвой хваткой державшая юношу и с упорством бобра, строящего очередную затопь, волочившая его к большому овальному столу. Ви в это время выдвинула ближайший стул, на который Рона с чувством выполненного долга уронила Эндрю.  
Избавившись от своей крикливой ноши, обе Старшие Истребительницы сели по бокам юноши, отсекая все возможности к побегу. Только усевшись они заметили, что уже присутствующие взирают на них со странными выражениями на лицах. Последовала немая сцена, которую разрядил Ксандер:  
\- Ну и где мои заслуженные пончики?  
Проворчав что-то по поводу "всяких прожорливых мачо", Ви выложила на стол два объемистых пакета, которые сразу же наполнили воздух одуряюще вкусным запахом горячих пончиков. Молоденькая секретарша принесла кофе, чай и прохладительные напитки, и вся компания стала дожидаться Баффи, коротая время за едой и комментированием начинок.  
Рона и Ви, в отличие от старых Скуби не задали ни одного вопроса. Они уже давно пришли к выводу, что в этой компании выражение "Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь" является самой что ни на есть прозаичной реальностью, и потому не торопили события.  
Наконец дверь в зал медленно отворилась и на пороге появились две девушки - последние члены Совета Наблюдателей, которых с таким нетерпением дожидался Джайлз. По виду Дон можно было смело утверждать, что она немного боится. Ведь она так недавно стала полноправным Наблюдателем, и все еще чувствовала себя немного скованно, когда приходилось на равных разговаривать со Скуби. Истребительница же казалась спокойной, лишь немного усталой.  
\- Хей, Джайлз! Привет всем! - пискнула Дон и шмыгнула на стул рядом с Уиллоу.  
\- Джайлз, - сдержанно поздоровалась Баффи, кивком головы молча приветствуя остальных.  
\- Здравствуй, Баффи, - улыбнулся пожилой мужчина, подходя к ней и отечески обнимая.  
Она почти сразу же отстранилась, но сделала это очень грациозно. И все же Джайлз сразу же понял, чем вызвана сдержанная холодность ее приветствия: "Она все еще помнит. Все еще не в силах простить."  
Не подав виду, как сильно его задело поведение Баффи, он обошел стол и сел во главе. Дождавшись, когда стихнут взаимные приветствия и переговоры, он прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Что же, все в сборе. Пожалуй, пора перейти к тому, для чего я вас всех собрал.  
\- Джайлз, надеюсь это не очередной Апокалипсис? Или какое-нибудь пророчество? Я уже стала уставать от таких новостей, - улыбнулась Баффи, но в ее глазах мелькнула тревога.  
Наблюдатель смущенно улыбнулся. Ему было неловко, что он опять станет черным вестником для этой Истребительницы.  
\- Мне не хочется тебя огорчать, Баффи, но ты права в обоих случаях. Это пророчество. О грядущем Апокалипсисе.

 


	3. Укрощение строптивой

Присутствующие притихли, глядя на Джайлза, как кролики на удава.  
\- Опять? - наконец подала голос возмущенная Баффи. - Джайлз, надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я теперь в отставке? Я так, на всякий случай спрашиваю, чтобы тебе вдруг не пришло в голову повесить это пророчество мне на шею.  
Наблюдатель ответил ей тяжелым молчанием, многозначительно постукивая пальцами по страницам раскрытого перед ним фолианта.  
\- Боюсь, Баффи, что это пророчество касается именно тебя.  
Девушка задохнулась от возмущения, и вместо нее подала голос Дон:  
\- Джайлз, в мире сотни Истребительниц, может быть, тысячи. Неужели обязательно опять впутывать в это мою сестру?  
Вместо ответа Джайлз достал из папки, лежащей рядом с ним на столе, тоненькую стопку распечаток и передал ее сидящим членам Совета.  
\- Это перевод на английский текста пророчества. Почитайте сами. Обратите также внимание, что там будет упоминание о Последней Хранительнице Темных Врат.  
Зал погрузился в тишину, слышно было только шорох бумажных листов. Неожиданно Баффи резко встала:  
\- Это сумасшедствие! Джайлз, это не может быть оно мне!  
\- Баффи...  
\- Что Баффи? Почему всегда Баффи? Я никогда не отказывалась от своего долга, но Джайлз... - в ее голосе послышались просящие нотки, - Я не хочу быть племенной кобылой!  
\- Баффи... - вновь сделал попытку успокоить ее Наблюдатель.  
\- Я. Не. Хочу! - отрезала та, упрямо складывая руки на груди и плюхаясь на стоящий у стены мягкий диван.  
Ви, до этого момента сосредоточенно изучавшая распечатку, подняла руку, как примерная ученица, которая хочет задать вопрос на уроке учителю. Джайлз кивнул ей.  
\- Я согласна с Баффи, мистер Джайлз. В пророчестве говорится о конце света, который состоится только через пятнадцать лет. К чему такая спешка? Если дочь Баффи единственный человек на свете, который будет способен его остановить, то у нее еще вполне есть время.  
\- Да, - кивнул Наблюдатель, - у нас, может быть, время еще есть, но каждый день промедления отнимает время у этой еще неродившейся девочки.  
\- Почему? - не понял Ксандер.  
\- Да потому что, если Баффи не позднее чем через год родит этого ребенка из пророчества, то к моменту Апокалипсиса ей будет всего четырнадцать лет. Или вы хотите отправить в гущу сражения малолетнюю соплячку, у которой вообще не будет шансов на выживание в той грядущей мясорубке, которая описана в тексте? - разозлился Джайлз непонятливости собеседников.  
\- Но Джайлз, что может сделать в такой страшной битве молоденькая девочка? Возможно у нее будут суперспособности, и ей вообще не нужно будет драться. - заговорила наконец Уиллоу.  
\- Вполне возможно, - кивнул тот, - но все же мне хотелось бы, чтобы эта девочка ползовалась своими способностями самостоятельно, а не сидя в подгузниках на руках мамы и причмокивая соской.  
\- Да, но... - заспорила было с ним Уиллоу.  
\- Хватит, - не выдержал в конце концов мужчина. - Поймите же, от одной этой девочки, дочери Баффи, будет зависеть, будет ли через пятнадцать лет на земле по прежнему человечество, или она превратится в филиал Ада. А вы рассуждаете о возможностях!  
Все замолчали. Джайлз постарался справится со своими чувствамим чтобы найти и привести новые агрументы, но в этот момент Баффи, все время неподвижно просидевшая на диване, подняла голову:  
\- Джайлз, объясни мне пожалуйста, почему это обязательно должна быть я?  
\- Знаете что, а давайте вместе посмотрим, почему именно Баффи кажется мне наиболее подходящей кандидатурой на роль матери мистического дитя пророчества.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что мы все крепко влипли? - риторически вопросил Ксандер.  
\- Успокойся, Ксан, - ядовито улыбнулась ему Дон, - по крайней мере никому из нас не придется в самое ближайшее время в обязательном порядке знакомится с такими радостями материнства, как родовые схватки и пожизненные растяжки на животе. Или ты хочешь вызваться добровольцем?  
Парень заметно позеленел и для поддержания нервов, сцапал одинокий пончик, на который никто так и не заявил права из вежливости.  
\- Итак, - подбодрил Джайлз.  
\- В основном тексте пророчества есть упоминания об Избранной, единственной в поколении. А также о Последней Хранительнице Темных Врат, - решилась Рона. - Вполне подходит Баффи.  
\- Мы забыли о Фейт, - возразила ей Ви. - Пророчество может относится и к ней. Она тоже была с нами, когда обрушился Саннидейл.  
Баффи заметно вздрогнула, услышав название города. Все знали, как она не любила, когда они при ней говорили о Саннидейле в контексте последних событий, произошедших там. Но сегодня ее лимит дозволенного забвения был исчерпан. Увы.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - пробормотала Уиллоу, не отрывая глаза от своего листка бумаги. - Фейт не подходит. Мы забыли о стихе-ключе. Именно он содержит наиболее детальное описание родителей ребенка.  
\- Жизнь, смерть, свет, тьма, бла-бла-бла - с выражением продекламировал Ксандер. Я вообще ничего не понял.  
\- Твоих знаний хотя бы хватило на то, чтобы его прочитать, - подколола его Ви. - Для тебя, Ксан, это уже достижение. Гордись.  
В ответ в нее полетел недоеденный огрызок пончика, залепив девушке стороной с начинкой точно между глаз. Ви в бешенстве стала подниматься с явным намерением разобраться с парнем лично, но Рона тихо рявкнула на нее:  
\- Сядь! Ви, не здесь.  
\- Ксандер, тебе твой последний глаз не дорог как память?  
Противники, зная, что у Роны слово с делом расходится редко, кинули друг на друга злые взгляды, но продолжать противостояние остереглись.  
\- А Белая Ведьма права! - раздался восторженный голос Эндрю. - Это как пазл. "Из жизни смерть, из смерти жизнь, Пусть упадет чтобы взлететь." Дон мне рассказывала, как Баффи умерла четыре года назад и воскресла. Из жизни смерть!  
\- Ну конечно же! - с энтузиазмом подхватила Дон. Из смерти жизнь! Это значит, что она воскресла. И она упала, умерла, но отправилась в Рай. Упала, чтобы взлететь. Так, Уиллоу?  
Девушка кивнула, с жалостью глядя на вновь съежившуюся Истребительницу. Мало кому понравится, когда такие личные подробности жизни обсуждаются в таком широком кругу. Особенно те подробности, которые все предпочли бы забыть.  
\- Кроме того, - решил закончить обсуждение такого ясного для него вопроса Джайлз, - речь идет именно о Истребительнице. В ключе к пророчеству ее называют "Войной". Это значит, что мать потенциального ребенка должна быть мистическим воином.  
\- Баффи, - жестко, так как умела лишь она, позвала Истребительницу Рона, - похоже, Джайлз прав. Это пророчество действительно о тебе.  
\- Знаю, - ответила та слегка хриплым от волнения голосом. - Знаю, Рона.  
Девушка подняла голову, и стало видно, что в ее глазах стоят слезы:  
\- Просто я думала, что заплатила за свободу от всех этих концов света, пророчеств, обязательств, долга.  
\- Прости, Баффи, - голос Джайлза дрожал, - если бы можно было отвести от тебя еще и этот удар, ты бы никогда о нем не узнала. Но у нас нет другого выхода.  
\- Знаю, - тихо ответила она.  
\- Миру нужен этот ребенок, - добавила Ви.  
\- Знаю, - повторила Истребительница.  
\- Я буду тебе помогать, - пообещала Дон. Выносить мусор, менять ей пеленки, играться с ней...  
Ксандер и Уиллоу согласно кивали после каждого аргумента.  
\- ... готовить...  
\- НЕТ!!!! - разом выкрикнули Уиллоу, Ксандер и даже Баффи, которой от перспективы есть стряпню Дон, материнство перестало казаться таким уж кошмаром.  
Девушка что-то обиженно начала ворчать себе под нос, но на нее по обыкновению мало кто обратил внимание. Все смотрели на Баффи и ждали, что она скажет.  
Истрбительница сидела на самом краешке дивана и, казалось, была в глубокой задумчивости. Даже Дон прекратила бубнить под нос аргументы. В комнате наступила звенящая тишина, в которой ясно и четко чуточку срывающимся голосом прозвучало:  
\- Я согласна.

 


	4. Кто виноват?

Джайлз незаметно выдохнул с облегчением. Половина дела была сделана, но осталась еще одна деталь, которая грозила быть щекотливой. Положа руку на сердце старый Наблюдатель бынужден был признать, что совершенно не представлял себе реакцию Истребительницы на очередную порцию новостей.  
Он уже собирался осторожно прощупать почву, когда Ксандер, с присущим ему тактом слонопотама, танцующего польку-бабочку в посудной лавке, елейным голосом поинтересовался:  
\- Для того, чтобы сделать ребенка нужны двое. Поправьте меня, если я не прав. И кто же тот несчастн... простите, счастливчик, которому выпадет честь быть отцом ребенка Баффи?  
\- Ой, а ведь и правда, - оживилась Дон. - Джайлз, а кто папочка?  
\- Надеюсь не Бессмертный, - прошипела Рона, которая до сих пор кипела и булькала, как чайник, при одном воспоминании посещения этим могущественным существом штаб-квартиры Совета в Лондоне около года назад.  
\- Джайлз, я очень надеюсь, что Бессмертный здесь совершенно, не при чем, - выделив "совершенно" добавила будущая мать. - Если он хотя бы подумает меня коснуться, я ему чл... эээ... руку сломаю. Так, что обратно не сложит.  
\- Я его подержу, - мрачно добавила чернокожая Истребительница. - А потом сломаю все, что останется целым после Баффи.  
\- Может быть попробуем вычислить гипотетического отца ребенка общими усилиями? - предложил Джайлз. - У вас неплохо получилось.  
\- Нет, - решительно отрезала Ви.- Мистер Джайлз, это, конечно, увлекательно, но мы теряем время. У вас, по всей видимости, уже есть кандидатура на роль отца. Может вы просто поделитесь с нами своими соображениями?  
\- Прости, Баффи, - добавила Уиллоу, видя дискомфорт на лице старой подруги, - Я понимаю, как тебе неприятно, что нам приходится обсуждать такую деликатную проблему в Совете, но ты ведь поимаешь, что другого выхода у нас нет?  
\- Да, - кивнула девушка, - понимаю. Ничего, переживу как-нибудь. Мне ведь тоже интересно, кому пророчество уготовило роль самца-производителя.  
В ответ на возмущенные и шокированные возгласы, она лишь пожала плечами:  
\- Раз есть такая кобыла, как я, которая даже рожает по приказу, почему бы не быть самцу?  
\- Баффи, - укоризненно протянул Наблюдатель, - мне кажется тебе все видится черезчур в темном свете.  
\- Ага, - горько засмеялась девушка, - у меня от этой темноты непроглядной уже в глазах рябит. Я просто называю вещи своими именами. Если вам не нравится - это ваше дело.  
Она резко встала с места и прошлась по комнате. Никто не осмелился нарушить возникшую тишину. Наконец Баффи обреченно махнула рукой и, вернувшись к группе за столом, села между Дон и Джайлзом.  
\- Ладно. Слезами горю не поможешь. Давай, Джайлз, выкладывай. Кого, ты думаешь, подразумевает пророчество.  
\- Эээ...  
\- Только не надо меня подготавливать, - предупредила его Баффи, пока он срочно собирался с мыслями. - Просто скажи мне имя.  
\- Баффи, может все-таки ты хочешь услышать мои выкладки...  
\- Имя, Джайлз.  
\- Ангел.  
На секунду ему показалось, что он внезапно оглох - настолько мертвая тишина окружила его. Все потрясенно молчали. Баффи замерла, больше похожая на восковую фигуру из музея Мадам Тюссо, чем на живую девушку. Она так сильно побледнела, что ее вполне можно было принять за вампира. Джайлз даже испугался, что она упадет в обморок. "От счастья", - успокаивал он сам себя.  
Только вот девушка, стоявшая перед ним, совсем не была похожа на замершую в счастливом ступоре. Ее глаза потемнели, словно она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закричать, чтобы не утратить контроль над собой. Нет. Не так представлял себе старый Наблюдатель реакцию Баффи на эту новость.  
И в очередной раз ситуацию разрядил Ксандер:  
\- Послушайте, я все понимаю, щекотливый момент, старая любовь, но как вы, дорогие стратеги, это вообще себе представляете?  
Шесть пар недоумевающих глаз уставились на него со всех сторон.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Ксан? - не поняла Рона.  
\- Ну конечно! - с досадой хлопнула себя по лбу Уиллоу. - Джайлз! Проклятие Ангела!  
\- "Проклятием будет гореть"! - выкрикнул Эндрю строку из ключа к пророчеству.  
\- Действительно, все сходится. - подтвердила Дон, в свою очередь сверившись со своим листком.  
Баффи очень тяжело вздохнула и тоскливо заглянула в распечатку сестры. Прочитав, на секунду задумалась, прикидывая что-то в уме, а затем вздохнула еще тяжелее.  
\- Значит, Ангел. - упавшим голосом подвела она итог.  
\- Да. - кивнул Джайлз. - Из текста пророчества выходит, что отцом ребенка должен быть кто-то, стоящий между жизнью и смертью. Зомби отпадают.  
Все девушки разом скривились, а Эндрю пробормотал:  
\- Скажем некрофилии "Нет!". И вообще, это негигиенично.  
Его выступление было немедленно вознаграждено увесистым подзатыльником от Роны. Рука у Старшей Истребительницы тяжелая - голову парня изрядно тряхнуло, и он испуганно втянул ее в плечи. Глава Совета поморщился. Как же не походило это собрание на почтенных, умудренных годами, вышколенных мужчин и женщин, которые всего несколько лет вершили судьбу человечества, сидя за столом, копией которого является этот.  
\- Эндрю, я попросил бы тебя воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев, - обратил взгляд на молодого человека пожилой Наблюдатель. - Но я продолжу. Зомби, по вполне понятным причинам, отпадают. Обычные демоны не находятся в состоянии "полусмерти", на которое указывает ключ. Остаются вампиры. Они - единственные, для кого короткая цепочка "жизнь - смерть" имеет продолжение - нежизнь. Таким образом я сделал вывод, что отцом ребенка должен быть вампир. Вампир, на котором лежит проклятие.  
\- Ангел, - одними губами прошептала Баффи.  
\- Да, Баффи, - серьезно кивнул Джайлз, - он - единственный вампир, известный нам, на котором лежит проклятие. Проклятие, которое сжигает его. Проклятие, которое грозит ему потерей его души.  
Истребительница понурила голову. Кивнула.  
\- И все же, - не унимался Ксандер, - хоть меня и выворачивает на изнанку про одной мысли, что этот кровосос должен зачать Баффи ребенка, никто так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Как. Вы. Себе. Представляте. Этот. Процесс?  
Дон с недоумением на лице повернулась к нему.  
\- Ксандер, я думала, что о пестиках и тычинках нам объясняют еще в ранней школе.  
Ви захихикала и склонилась к голове Роны, чтобы что-то ей прошептать. Та, выслушав ее, метнула на парня быстрый взгляд и тоже захихикала. Ксандер побагровел.  
Не известно, дошло бы дело до драки или нет, если бы Уиллоу не просияла запоздало обрушившимся на нее пониманием:  
\- Ой! И как же я об этом не подумала! Джайлз, девочки! - Эндрю возмущенно засопел, но не рискнул перебивать Ведьму. - Ксандер имеет в виду душевную проблему Ангела!  
\- Вот именно. - кивнул Ксандер, расплываясь самой мерзкой ухмылочкой из своего арсенала. - И меня перспектива получить "два в одном", то есть, и ребенка и Ангелуса в довесок, совершенно не радует.  
\- Если тебе настолько не нравится такй расклад событий, то убери эту идиотскую ухмылку со своего лица, - зло прошипела на него Баффи.  
\- А по-моему, вы делаете из мухи слона, - пожала плечами Дон. - Всего то делов, положить кол под подушку, на всякий случай. А дальше разберемся по ситуации.  
\- Ага, - мрачно отозвался Джайлз. - Может нам с Ксандером еще и встать по сторонам кровати с арбалетами наперевес, а Уиллоу посадить под дверью с Орбом Тсесулы в руках?  
После такого предложения в помещение повисла напряженная тишина - видимо присутствующие пытались себе это представить. Первой не выдержала Уиллоу: издав короткий всхлип, она повалилась на Ксандера и засмеялась, спрятав лицо на его груди. Следом не выдержал сам Ксандер, откидывая голову и заходясь громоподобным хохотом. Через пол-минуты смеялись уже все, за исключением Джайлза и Баффи. Хозяин кабинета, который, сообразив, что именно он ляпнул, кусал губы, чтобы сохранить достоинство и не присоединится к веселящемися Совету. Баффи же было больше похожа на грозовую тучу, настолько мрачным было выражение ее лица.  
\- Хватит! - закричала она в итоге, вскакивая из-за стола и начиная метаться по комнате. - Это не смешно!  
\- Баффи права - поддержал девушку Глава Совета. - Это совершенно недостойное наблюдателей поведение.  
\- Я уже не говорю о дружеском, - добавила она дрожащим голосом и всхлипнула.  
Смех прекратился мгновенно.  
\- Баффи, ты что? - в голосе Ксандера было беспокойство.  
\- Что-что, - раздраженно посмотрела на него Рона - неужели не понятно?  
\- Баффи, я думал ты будешь рада, - осторожно попытался прощупать почву Джайлз. - Ведь ты так хотела когда-то быть с ним вместе. Вот твой шанс.  
Девушка, в смятении меряющая комнату шагами, резко остановилась и медленно повернулась к Наблюдателю.  
\- Рада??!! Ты сказал, рада??!! - яростно выкрикнула она, глядя в глаза пожилому мужчине. - Единственное, в чем ты прав, это - когда-то. Очень и очень давно, Джайлз! Первое настоящее чувство молодой девченки, которой просто напросто было страшно умирать!  
Ее плечи поникли, и она тихо закончила:  
\- Мне не нужен этот шанс. Слишком поздно. Но, если на ставку поставлены жизни людей, то у меня просто нет выбора. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
В мертвой тишине она направилась к двери. Уже выходя из зала совещаний она задержалась и бросила через плечо:  
\- Ищите Ангела. Свяжетесь со мной, когда вы найдете его. Телефон отеля и номер комнаты я оставила секретарю.

 


	5. Если бы...

В комнате отеля было темно, но девушка, сидевшая у окна в широком мягком кресле и задумчиво смотревшая в окно, казалось, не замечала этого. На улице моросил легкий дождь, и тротуары внизу казались ей усыпанными разноцветными шляпками грибов. Красные, желтые, синие, черные, с рисунками и без, усеянные цветами, узорами и геометрическими фигурами. Они находились в непрестанном движении, словно огромное семейство трудолюбивых ежей переносило их на своих колючих спинках. Баффи улыбнулась детским фантазиям, и вновь помрачнела, вспомнив причину своего приезда в Англию. В Лондон.  
В дверь постучали, и Баффи встала, чтобы открыть давно уже задерживающимся гостям. На пороге стояла Уиллоу. Одна. Истребительница посторонилась, пропуская Белую Ведьму в комнату, и та молча вошла. Указав ей на второе кресло, Баффи закрыла дверь и вновь вернулась к окну.  
\- Мы нашли его, - нарушила тишину Уиллоу, когда Истребительница села.  
Баффи кивнула. Уиллоу не поняла, было это одобрением или безразличием, но продолжила:  
\- В Лос-Анжелесе его уже нет. Нам пришлось задействовать всю нашу сеть осведомителей, чтобы напасть на его след. Судя по всему, после трагедии в позапрошлом году в "Вольфрам и Харт", он исколесил всю страну вдоль и поперек. Он побывал в Чикаго, в Сан-Франциско, в Фениксе и в Вашингтоне. Везде он оставался не дольше недели. В Минеаполисе и Бостоне Ангел жил по нескольку месяцев. Потом он вернулся в Калифорнию, но не в Лос-Анжелес, а в Сакраменто. Правда, там он пробыл совсем недолго и вновь...  
\- Уилл, - пребила ее Баффи, - зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?  
\- Я думала, что тебе будет интересно знать, что с ним происходило последние два года.  
\- Ты ошиблась, - сухо бросила Истребительница. - Вы его нашли, это - главное.  
Девушки замолчали. Уиллоу украдкой рассматривала подругу, удивляясь, как она не замечала раньше, насколько Баффи похудела и осунулась. Опущенные плечи и чуть сгорбившаяся спина без слов говорили о том, что Баффи далека от радостного нетерпения при встрече со своей старой любовью. В полумраке лицо девушки было плохо видно, но ведьмочка не удивилась бы, увидев слезы в уголках глаз подруги.  
\- Баффи, - неуверенно начала она, перегнувшись через подлокотники их кресел, - неужели тебе настолько неприятно, что Ангел будет отцом твоего ребенка? Я думала, что ты все еще его любишь. Во-всяком случае, мне так показалось, когда мы останавливались в "Гиперионе" сразу после...  
Она осеклась, когда ощутила, как сильно вздрагивают плечи девушки.  
\- Ох! - выдохнула о Уиллоу, поскочив и обняв подругу. - Ну что ты, Баффи, не плачь. Пожалуйста.  
Истребительница зарыдала в голос, больше не скрывая своего отчаяния, и ведьма окончательно растерялась. Она пересадила плачущую девушку на кровать и сама уселась рядом, обнимая ее и гладя по голове. Баффи что-то говорила, но слова были настолько искажены рыданиямим что Уиллоу ничего не могла разобрать. Ей оставалось лишь быть рядом и постараться успокоить и каким-то образом утешить подругу. Прошло по меньшей мере пол-часа, прежде чем поток слез стал стихать, и Уиллоу смогла расслышать, что шептала Баффи:  
\- Почему? Ну, почему? Господи! Почему это не может быть он?  
Страшное подозрение зародилось и ведьмы. Неужели? Спустя столько лет? Или, все-таки, она ошибается в своих догадках и Баффи имеет в виду кого-то другого?  
\- Кто, Баффи? - тихо спросила она. - О ком ты говоришь?  
Затихающие всхлипы прекратились, и Баффи, шмыгая носом, пробубнила:  
\- Никто, Уилл. Это не имеет значения.  
\- Почему, Баффи? - не унималась дотошная ведьма. - Кто знает, может мы не правы, а тот, о ком ты говоришь как раз и есть тот самый?  
\- Уилл, пожалуйста, не спрашивай, - умоляюще прошептала Баффи. - Я сейчас в таком состоянии, что вполне могу и сказать, только вот тебе это не понравится. Никому это не понравится. К тому же, это просто невозможно.  
\- Почему невозможно?  
\- Потому что он мертв, - ответила Истребительница. - Он мертв, и его не вернешь. Как бы я этого ни хотела.  
По ее тону было ясно, что девушка считает разговор законченным, но у ведьмы были свои планы. Сегодня она наконец-то услышит ответы на все вопросы, которые мучили ее на протяжении последних четырех лет. Она выпустила Истребительницу из объятий и посмотрела ей в глаза:  
\- Баффи, скажи мне честно, ты говоришь о Спайке?  
\- Догадалась? - горько, сквозь пелену слез, усмехнулась Истребительница, не отводя взгляда.  
Уиллоу не нашла, что ей ответить, а Баффи гордо выпрямилась, отстраняясь от нее:  
\- Да. Я говорю о Спайке. О вампире, которого вы все достаточно ненавидели для того, чтобы плясать от радости у края его могилы спустя всего несколько минут после его смерти.  
\- Ты несправедлива. - возразила Уиллоу. - Тогда все просто радовались, что остались живы. Мы даже не сообразили, что его не было с нами, когда...  
\- А он был мертв! - с отчаянной злобой выкрикнула Баффи прямо ей в лицо.  
Ведьма не поддалась желанию тоже закричать в ответ, лишь мягко прошептала:  
\- Мы потеряли в тот день не только его. Вспомни, сколько девочек навсегда осталось в кратере. Я благодарна Спайку за то, что он сделал, Баффи. Если бы не он, мы не сидели бы здесь с тобой. Я помню...  
\- Я тоже помню, - так же тихо ответила ей Истребительница, вся злость которой казалось выплеснулась вместе с криком.  
Уиллоу мягко улыбнулась ей и поднялась:  
\- Я заварю чай с травами, у меня есть с собой немного, на один чайник хватит. Тебе нужно успокоиться, Баффи. И можеть быть тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь мне о вас со Спайком, нельзя так долго носить все в себе.  
\- Не знаю, Уилл. - покачала та головой. - Времена, когда мы могли доверить друг другу все, что угодно, прошли.  
\- Возможно еще не поздно вернуть их.  
С этими словами Уиллоу скрылась в ванной, прихватив с собой пустой чайник. Баффи шмыгнула следом, едва ведьма вышла и стала копаться в своей сумке, извлекая из нее всевозможные пакетики и отмеряя на миниатюрных весах необходимые для отвара количества засушенных трав. Истребительница провозилась довольно таки долго, приводя себя в порядок. Уиллоу успела заварить успокоительный напиток и дать ему остыть до нужной температуры, прежде чем Баффи присоединилась к ней. Девушки уселись по-турецки на кровати друг напротив друга:  
\- Вот, возьми. - ведьмочка протянула подруге большую чашку. - Пей маленькими глотками и не торопись.  
Баффи благодарно приняла отвар, но не стала его пить. Ее взгляд словно пытался проникнуть сквозь матовую поверхность густого темно-зеленого варева, а ладони плотно сжимали пузатую кружку.  
\- Прости меня, Уилл. - неожиданно сказала она. - Я не должна была вываливать на тебя все это.  
\- Мне так не кажется, - покачала головой девушка напротив нее. - Может быть именно сейчас тебе просто необходимо с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
\- Может быть...  
И вновь в комнате повисла непроницаемая тишина. Она видела тяжелой завесой между девушками, неосязаемым напоминанием, насколько они отдалились друг от друга за последние годы. Трудно было поверить, что когда-то между ними не было секретов и недосказанности. Сейчас же разговор не клеился, и Уиллоу уже была готова отсупиться, когда Баффи вновь заговорила:  
\- Ты знаешь, а ведь я хотела все тебе рассказать еще тогда, четыре года назад, когда у нас со Спайком все только начиналось.  
Это было неожиданно и любопытно.  
\- Почему ты этого не сделала?  
\- Мне нужен был твой совет, и... Помнишь, у нас был разговор о том, что мы всегда выбираем? Иногда выбор хорош, иногда не очень...  
Уиллоу хотела было сказать, что подобных разговоров в их компании за десять лет накопилось масса, но передумала, вместо этого спросив:  
\- Что остановило тебя?  
\- Эми.  
\- Эми??? - вскричала Уиллоу, - Но как? Она ведь практически с тобой не общалась и...  
Баффи сдержанно улыбнулась:  
\- В ту ночь ты расколдовала ее, и она вышла из ванной комнаты как раз в тот момент...  
\- ...когда ты хотела поговорить со мной о чем-то серьезном. - потерянно закончила за нее ведьмочка, с необычайной ясностью вспоминая события давно ушедшего вечера.  
\- Да. Меня тянуло к Спайку. Он привлекал меня не только внешне, но и... - девушка замялась, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства собеседнице, - ...Что-то в нем было такое, из-за чего я просто теряла голову. Ночь накануне была нашей первой, а утром. Утром я запаниковала. Я испугалась, что вы узнаете о том, что я переспала с вампиром. Еще одним вампиром. И даже без души. Спайк испортил все еще больше. Ты знаешь, он всегда сначала говорил, а потом думал. Мы жутко поссорились. Впрочем, в этом-то как раз не было ничего необычного.  
\- И ты хотела рассказать мне о...  
\- Честно? - перебила ее Баффи, впервые за все время улыбаясь прежней улыбкой. - Да, я хотела все тебе рассказать. Мне не нужен был совет, мне нужно было увидеть твою реакцию, как самой непредвзятой из нас.  
\- Но потом? Позже? Ты так и не пришла ко мне.  
\- Нет, Уилл. Потом я уже решила, что не имею права быть с ним, также как ты не имела права использовать свою магию.  
\- Я говорила только о себе, - виновато опустила голову ведьма.  
\- И может быть это и к лучшему, - не слушая ее продолжала Баффи. - Если бы тогда я не проявила твердость, если бы, наплевав на здравый смысл, я начала серьезные отношения с бездушным вампиром, Спайк не получил бы в итоге душу, не стал бы мне по настоящему близок, не...  
Девушка замолчала, захлебнувшись воздухом, словно ее горло сдавил спазм, лишая возможности говорить. Она отпила немного из кружки, которую все еще баюкала в ладонях, но запал ее красноречия пропал.  
\- Ты любила его? - осторожно спросила Уиллоу.  
Она не особенно верила в то, что Баффи ответит ей, но та удивила ее:  
\- Я все еще люблю его, Уилл.

 


	6. Большой секрет для маленькой компании

\- Пусть меня кто-нибудь пристрелит, - простонала Истребительница делая очередной малюсенький шажок в очереди на паспортный контроль.  
\- И меня, - слабым голосом поддержала ее Уиллоу, чей бледно-зеленый цвет лица привлекал нездоровое внимание со стороны таможенных служб, что выразилось в тщательном досмотре ее багажа получасом ранее. - Я засыпаю на ходу.  
\- Девушки, вы сегодня ночью вообще спать ложились? - удивилась Рона.  
Ответом ей было раздраженное рычание, эффект которого, увы, был совершенно испорчен тем, что оно перешло в душераздирающие зевки. Джайлз, нетерпеливо переминающийся с ноги на ноги за их спинами, стиснул зубы, пытаясь подавить собственную зевоту. Нет, эти две сони не дождутся от него участия в цепной реакции, не смотря на то, что у половины людей стоящих вместе с ними в очереди сводило челюсти по той же причине. Однако Истребительнице и Ведьме было совершенно плевать на все, кроме одного обоюдного желания - забраться на любую, относительно плоскую поверхность, будь то потрепанная ковровая дорожка в зале ожидания или кресло в самолете, и предаться здоровому заслуженному сну.  
Баффи и Уиллоу так и не заснули в ту ночь. Их разговор затянулся до рассвета и был прерван телефонным звонком Джайлза, который заказал билеты на ближайший рейс. Это означало, что им нужно было срочно собирать вещи, чтобы через час быть уже в аэропорту. Уиллоу, которая остановилась в этом же отеле на одном этаже с Баффи, еще даже не приступала к распаковке чемоданов, а Истребительнице нужно было лишь покидать обратно косметичку и зубную щетку, поэтому уже через десять минут они садились в такси.  
Стоило им войти в здание, как приятный женский голос диспетчера объявил: "Начинается регистрация на рейс 237 авиакомпании "Бритиш Эйруэйз", следующий маршрутом Лондон (Хитроу)- Хьюстон (Джорж Буш Интерконинтал). Просьба ко всем пассажирам, следующим этим рейсом, пройти к терминалу номер четыре."  
В Хитроу было невероятно многолюдно и, благополучно сдав багаж и получив посадочные талоны, девушки застряли на паспортном контроле, где десятью минутами позже к ним присоединились Джайлз и Рона. Однако в тот момент Баффи была настолько сонной, что не обратила внимания на отсутствие Ксандера. Осознание, что вместо одного из ее лучших друзей в Америку летит Рона, пришло к ней уже на пол-дороге через Атлантику, после шести часов сна и последующего за ним плотного обеда.  
При посадке Баффи попросила место у окна, рядом с Уиллоу. Поэтому сейчас она могла наслаждаться видом из иллюминатора и обществом вновь обретенной подруги. За бортом самолета плотный ковер облаков время от времено прорывался, и далеко внизу можно было различить потрясающие по красоте ландшафты Гренландии, с ее озерами, ледниковыми глайдерами и скалистыми ущельями.  
Уиллоу рядом довольно потянулась и в очередной раз за последние десять минут выгнула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в иллюминаторе. Облачность вновь сгустилась и ведьма разочарованно отстранилась.  
\- Поверить не могу, - покачала головой Баффи, - мы снова летим домой. Все вместе.  
Она глянула на Джайлза, который занял крайнее к проходу кресло и сладко спал. Через проход в кресле напротив обмякла Рона, слегка улыбаясь во сне.  
\- Уилл, я не могу найти Ксандера, - пожаловалась Истребительница, беспокойно оглядываясь и даже привставая со своего места. - Я думала, мы постараемся сесть поближе друг к другу.  
Уиллоу недоуменно посмотрела на нее:  
\- А разве я тебе вчера не сказала?  
Баффи вопросительно подняла брови.  
\- Он и Ви еще вчера, сразу после того, как мы нашли Ангела, отправились в Хьюстон.  
\- Зачем? - не поняла Истребительница.  
\- Ангел последние два года нигде не оставался надолго, а в Хьюстоне он сидит уже около двух недель. Вот они и поехали первыми, чтобы не потерять его из виду на случай, если он вдруг куда-нибудь засобирается. Мы договорились встретиться с ними уже возле дома, в котором Ангел снимает квартиру, это в самом центре города.  
\- Ясно. - задумчиво кивнула Истребительница. - Уилл, а мне вчера показалось, или Ви на самом деле слишком агрессивно настроена против Ксана? Она на него так кидалась...  
Белая ведьма отрицательно замотала головой:  
\- Я тоже обратила внимание, но точно не знаю, в чем там у них дело. Так, слухи, догадки.  
\- И? - заинтересовалась вторая девушка.  
Джайлз в своем кресле что-то пробормотал и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Девушки замерли, и, когда он вновь замер и засопел, склонили головы ближе друг к други и зашептались:  
\- Рассказывай, Уиллоу, не тяни. - протянула Баффи, которой нетерпелось узнать подробности странных отношений между Старшей Истребительницей и Ксаном.  
\- Ладно, слушай. - заговорщески прошипела ей в самое ухо ведьмочка. - Ты с Дон и Джайлзом уже уехала из Лос-Анжелеса. Фейт и Робин сразу же после тебя отправились в Кливленд, проверить, что там за Пасть такая, и не стоит ли задержаться и проредить местную популяцию демонов. В "Гиперионе" остались только мы с Кеннеди, Ксан, Рона, Ви и еще несколько девочек, дожидавшихся денег от родителей, чтобы отправиться домой.  
\- Какая чудная компания у вас там подобралась, - хихикание Истребительницы больше походило на шипение змеи-истерички. - И что дальше?  
\- А дальше вот что. Через пару дней сразу несколько девочек получили денежные переводы и уже купили билеты домой, и мы решили устроить им проводы.  
\- Иными словами, самим напиться и молодежь неразумную напоить. Они из отеля, наверное, выползали, - предположила Баффи. - Это как-то связано с тем, что мы Истребительницы. У нас всех плохая реакция на алкоголь, вон и Фейт - пыль в глаза пустить может, но после второй порции бренди ее, как и меня, можно приходить и брать тепленькой.  
\- Возможно, - согласилась Уиллоу. - Но мы следили, чтобы малышня непереусердствовала. А вот когда они все разъехались, оставшиеся, то есть, я, Кеннеди, Ксандер, Рона и Ви, решили продолжить уже по-серьезному.  
\- Только не говори, что дело закончилось оргией! - взмолилась Баффи, и тут же испуганно глянула на Джайлза, но тот спал сном праведника.  
\- Фу, Баффи! Ну и мысли у тебя! - возмутилась ведьма. - Я бы еще не удивилась, если бы раньше Спайк такое брякнул, но ты! Конечно, нет!  
Баффи попыталась изобразить раскаяние, но смеющиеся глаза выдавали ее с головой. Уиллоу же отметила, что ночной разговор пошел Истребительнице на пользу. Она умышленно, хотя и понимала, что это немного жестоко, вспомнила погибшего вампира, чтобы проверить реакцию подруги. И теперь радовалась тому, что Баффи по обыкновению не ушла в себя, не отвернулась, не побледнела. Посвятив в свою тайну еще одного человека, Баффи оказала ей доверие и одновременно помогла себе самой. И теперь девушки чувствовали себя заговорщиками в стане ничего не подозревающего войска.  
\- Мы с Кеннеди ушли рано, так что я не знаю, до скольки они засиделись. Но... - Уиллоу многозначительно выдержала паузу.  
\- Уилл, не томи!  
\- На следующее утро я случайно заметила Ксандера, выходящего из комнаты Ви. Растрепанного и в мятой одежде.  
\- Ты думаешь, они..? - Баффи приложила ладонь к губам.  
\- Не знаю, но Рона ночевала у себя. Одна. - подчеркнула ведьмочка.  
\- Ого! - глаза Истребительницы блестели.  
\- А на следующий день Кснадер умчался даже не попрощавшись в свою дремучую Африку, - закончила рассказ Уиллоу.  
\- Ох, Ксандер, Ксандер, - с фальшивым сочувствием в голосе покачала головой Истребительница. - Как ты думаешь, он ее бросил, и поэтому она теперь свирепствует?  
\- Как я и сказала, одни догадки и предположения. Но, скорее всего, да. Наверное ему было одиноко после потери Ани.  
\- А под руку как раз подвернулась доступная Истребительница и полупустой отель, - закончила за нее Баффи. - Я думала ему хватило одного раза, чтобы понять, что девушек лучше не бросать, не сказав им ни слова. Ну ничему его жизнь не учит!  
От волнения она не заметила, что уже давно не шепчет, а последняя фраза прозвучала настолько громко, что пассажир, сидящий в ряду перед ними, обернулся и послал ей через спинку кресла возмущенный взгляд. Также этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Джайлз резко проснулся и принялся тереть ладонями лицо, пытаясь разогнать остатки сна. Девушкам пришлось перейти на безопасные для разговора темы. Шанса продолжить обсуждение очередной выходки Кснадера им больше так и не представилось до самого конца полета, а после их захватили совершенно другие проблемы.

 


	7. Наличие опыта - большой плюс

\- Вы уверены, что это правильный адрес? - спросила Баффи, с сомнением разглядывая фешенебельный восьмиэтажный дом, зеркальные панели стен которого отбрасывали солнечные зайчики во все стороны и заставляли прохожих щуриться и прикрывать глаза ладонями.  
\- Мы тоже сначала глазам не поверили, - усмехнулся Ксандер, - но все сходится, Ангел действительно остановился здесь.  
\- Как это на него непохоже, - все еще сомневаясь протянула Истребительница. - Он обычно старался найти полуподвальные помещения или комнаты с плохим освещением.  
\- Да уж, - поморщился Джайлз, - в этом стеклобетонном монстре вряд ли кто-нибудь из жильцов жалуется на недостаток света.  
\- Странный выбор для вампира, - согласилась Уиллоу.  
Рона повернулась к тихонько скучающей в сторонке Ви:  
\- Может это обманный маневр? Вы его самого-то видели?  
\- Возможно, - пожала худенькими плечиками Старшая Истребительница и немного нервно поправила сползший на глаза беретик - обычный аксессуар Ви. - Мне удалось заглянуть в книгу администратора, для обманки довольно частые заказы пиццы на дом. К тому же я совершенно случайно видела Ангела пару раз в компании какой-то длинноногой брюнетки.  
\- Но ты же его никогда не видела, - удивилась ведьма.  
\- Да, но Ксандер достаточно подробно и в красках описал мне его внешность. Поверьте, ошибиться просто невозможно.  
\- Могу себе представить, что он тебе наговорил, - закатила глаза Баффи.  
Она с подозрением поглядывала на Ксана, сосредоточенно жевавшего кончик незажженной сигары.  
Тот с независимым видом пожал плечами:  
\- Я старался придерживаться истины. Между нами нет теплых чувств, но за последние годы я даже стал его немного уважать.  
\- К тому же, он действительно оказался очень похож на описание. Интересный мужчина...  
\- Вампир, - видимо в который раз простонал Ксандер,  
\- ...только это вечное недовольное выражение лица, - невозмутимо закончила Ви и повернулась к парню, - А что, вампиры не делятся по половому признаку? И, кстати, Баффи, мне просто любопытно, Ангел вообще никогда не улыбается?  
Ксандер, пробурчав что-то неразборчивое, не стал вступать в полемику с нахохлившейся, как боевой воробушек, Ви. По всей видимости, в таких спорах они провели все время до прибытия подкрепления. Баффи наморщила лоб и ответила:  
\- Улыбается, но редко.  
\- Бедный, - сочувственно скривила губки Ви, - у него наверное очень скучная и одинокая жизнь.  
Джайлз с видом сдерживаемого нетерпения слушавший разговоры коллег-наблюдателей с Истребительницами, воспользовался случаем, чтобы поторопить их:  
\- В таком случае, не пора ли нам нанести ему визит вежливости?  
\- И разнообразить его серые будни? - ехидно спросила Баффи.  
Наблюдатель не ответил. Он пересек улицу и встал у дверей в комплекс апартаментов, дожидаясь, когда подойдут остальные.  
Дежурный пропустил их, не сказав ни единого слова, даже не поинтересовался, к кому они направляются такой большой компанией. Видимо подобные визиты были в порядке вещей. Ксандер и Ви выяснили, что Ангел поселился в пентхаузе, на последнем этаже здания - самые роскошные апартаменты. Баффи до сих пор не очень верилось, что Ангел изменил своим привычкам, но, когда на звонок в дверь им открыл вампир собственной персоной, любые сомнения развеялись.  
Это действительно был Ангел. Он ни капельки не изменился - все тот же тяжелый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей, тонкая ниточка сурово сжатых губ, растрепанные в беспорядке черные волосы. Он сильно похудел - одежда, два года назад плотно облегающая его могучую фигуру, свободными складками подчеркивала его стройное тело.  
Он выглядел усталым. Глаза - потухшими.  
\- Баффи? - Ангел не смог скрыть своего удивления. - Как ты меня нашла? Что ты зд...  
Вампир, наконец, заметил компанию, стоявшую за Истребительницей и резко замолчал.  
\- Здравствуй, Ангел. - просто сказала девушка. - Можно нам войти?  
\- Да, конечно, проходите. Только у меня не убрано...  
Бормоча извинения за бардак, Ангел отошел от двери и чуть ли не бегом бросился в одну из комнат. Оттуда донеслись звуки тихих чертыханий и возня.  
\- Идите сюда! - крикнул вампир, не прекращая спешную уборку.  
С любопытством осматриваясь, компания, состоящая из объединенных сил Истребительниц и Наблюдателей, прошли в большую залу и расселись на низенькие кушетки, указанные нервно переминающимся с ноги на ногу вампиром. Ксандер, не успев устроиться с удобствами, внезапно вскочил и, запустив руку между подушками диванчика, выудил оттуда какой-то прямоугольный предмет:  
\- "Гейм-бой", - с удивлением опознал он электронную игрушку.  
Ангел явственно скривился и отобрал у парня игровой девайс. Ксандер хихикнул, но не воспользовался шикарным шансом поиздеваться над вампиром, оставив эту возможность про запас на будущее.  
Наконец все расселись, прохладительные напитки, чай и кофе предложены, а Ангел занял место в одном из глубоких кожаных кресел, прозвучал долгожданный вопрос:  
\- Я так понимаю, Баффи, тебе нужна моя помощь?  
\- В каком-то смысле, да, - ответил вместо нее Джайлз.  
\- Не знаю, чем конкретно я могу помочь, но ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, - игнорируя пожилого мужчину и не спуская с девушки глаз, сказал Ангел.  
\- Э-э-э... - внезапно кресло показалось Баффи очень неудобным, она заерзала и кинула умоляющий взгляд на Уиллоу. Та немедленно пришла на выручку подруге:  
\- Это довольно трудно объяснить. Нам нужна одна услуга очень специфичного характера.  
Ангел ободряюще улыбнулся замершей испуганным кроликом Истребительнице и проникновенно произнес:  
\- Баффи, ты же знаешь, я сделаю, что угодно, чтобы помочь тебе.  
Баффи вздрогнула, паникующим взглядом обвела компанию, которая сопровождала ее для этого визита к будущему отцу ее дитя, но больше не получила поддержки, даже Уиллоу покраснела и отвела глаза. Пауза затянулась.  
Девушка никак не могла найти в себе силы, чтобы описать глубину деликатности своей просьбы, а Ангел, взволнованный ее молчанием, потянулся за стаканом с виски, чтобы промочить внезапно пересохшее горло. Именно этот момент и выбрала Истребительница, чтобы выпалить:  
\- Ты должен сделать мне ребенка.  
В возникшей тишине явственно было слышно, как Ангел внезапно поперхнулся, булькнул, хлынувшей не в то горло жидкостью, и выпустил из рта великолепную, благоухающую высокоградусным алкоголем, струю виски, которую не успел проглотить. Жидкость осела на рубашке Ксандера, сидящего напротив. Тот с возмущенными криками принялся брезгливо вытираться, воспользовавшись салфетками, которые ему участливо протянула Ви.  
Вампир не обратил никакого внимания на эту возню. Он прокашлялся, закрыл на мгновение глаза, видимо, пытаясь успокоиться, и, открыв их снова, медленно уточнил:  
\- Баффи, я, кажется, ослышался. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе что?  
\- Ребенка, - еле слышно прошептала внезапно севшим голосом Истребительница.  
Получив подтверждение тому, что слухом у него все в порядке, Ангел заметно помрачнел. Он побарабанил кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам кресла и пробурчал непонятную фразу:  
\- Какое счастье, что его здесь сейчас нет.  
Его гости не стали спрашивать, кого вампир имел в виду, и тактично сделали вид, что ничего не слышали. Истребительница сидела рядом с выражением смертной муки на лице, и Ангел решил немного прояснить ситуацию, обратившись к напряженно следившему за развитием ситуации Джайлзу:  
\- Я так понимаю, эта грандиозная идея принадлежит не Баффи.  
Наблюдатель со стажем кивнул, а Ангел продолжил:  
\- Но вы ведь в курсе - я даже пока не касаюсь вопроса, а зачем вам понадобился ребенок от меня, - что вампиры не способны к зачатию?  
\- А Коннор? - тихо пискнула Ви.  
Ангел медленно повернулся к ней и смерил Старшую Истребительницу настолько хмурым взглядом, что та сжалась и постаралась сделаться невидимой.  
\- Мой сын, милая барышня, мистический ребенок. Его появление на свет мало зависело от меня самого и является исключением из правила. Единичным. Во всем остальном, я ничем не отличаюсь от любого другого вампира.  
\- Видишь, Баффи, у нашей Мертвечинки уже есть опыт по зачатию мистических детей, - хихикнул Ксандер, мстительно поглядывая на вампира. - Так что тебе не о чем беспокоится: где один получился, там и второй...  
Договорить он не смог - Рона перегнулась через Ви и отработанным движением отвесила парню подзатыльник:  
\- Заткнись.  
Ксандер прикусил себе язык и болезненно скривился, но даже не пикнул. Джайлз благодарно посмотрел на Старшую Истребительницу и повернулся к Ангелу:  
\- Видишь ли, Ангел, дело в том, что мы нашли пророчество о великой битве, которая состоится через пятнадцать лет. Решающее участие в сражении отводится ребенку, который, судя по всему, будет твоим и Баффи.  
\- Битва? Ребенок? - растерянно повторил вампир, переводя взгляд с Джайлза на Баффи и обратно. - А вы меня не разыгрываете?  
\- Увы. Это правда. - покачал головой Наблюдатель.  
\- Расскажите мне об этом пророчестве поподробнее, - попросил Ангел поднимаясь и наливая себе еще порцию виски.  
\- Как скажешь, - откликнулся Джайлз.  
Спустя четверть часа вампир оказался посвящен в основные детали пророчества, однако казался еще менее уверенным, чем раньше:  
\- Джайлз, а вы уверены, что правильно истолковали указки на вампира, которому приписывается отцовство?  
\- Будь уверен, Ангел, ошибка исключена.  
\- Но Спайк... - вновь попытался возразить вампир.  
\- Даже, если бы он не был мертв, он не подошел бы, - отрезал Наблюдатель.  
Ангел заметил, как побледнела и опустила глаза Баффи, и как Уиллоу мягко дотронулась до ее руки.  
\- Почему? Почему он не подошел бы? - решил уточнить вампир.  
\- Пророчество ясно указывает на вампира, на котором лежит проклятие, - объяснил Наблюдатель, - И, насколько мне известно, единственным таким вампиром являешься ты. Спайк всегда был чист в этом плане.  
\- И все же, - не понятно почему, продолжал упорствовать вампир, но его перебил раздраженный Наблюдатель.  
\- Да что вы, как сговорились? - в сердцах вскричал он. - Речь идет о спасении мира!  
Баффи тяжело вздохнула, и Ангел понял, что она уже не раз слышала этот аргумент. По ее лицу было отчетливо видно, что перспектива быть матерью мистического дитя пока не кажется ей радужной.  
\- Джайлз, при всем уважении, - попытался он вновь, - очень часто пророчества оказываются ошибочными, или не сбываются, или вообще бывают сфабрикованными.  
Наблюдатель ответил ему взглядом из серии "не учи меня жить".  
\- Может не стоит решать этот вопрос сгоряча?  
Джайлз едва слышно зарычал.  
\- К тому же, вам еще может подойти другая кандидатура, - упрямо гнул свою линию Ангел. - Не все в пророчествах нужно воспринимать так буквально.  
\- Какая кандидатура, Ангел? - вскричал Джайлз. - Откуда я тебе ее возьму?  
Ответить Ангел не успел. В прихожей послышался звук поворачиваемого в замочной скважине ключа, топот тяжелой обуви, а следом знакомый до зубовного скрежета всем Скуби глубокий баритон, раздраженно провозгласил:  
\- Персик! В следующий раз, по такой чудесной наводке ты пойдешь сам! Когда мы пришли на встречу, нам с Ее Синюшеством едва не оторвали головы, да вдобавок какие-то зеленые уроды попытались разнообразить свою меню редкостным деликатесом "вампир-фламбе", когда мы дали оттуда деру! Илли рвется бить тебе морду. Так мне спускать ее с поводка?  
На последних словах в комнату вошел невысокий, хорошо сложенный, худощавый платиновый блондин. Его голубые глаза широко распахнулись, когда он рассмотрел собравшуюся вокруг Ангела компанию. Он обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, который остановился на Истребительнице. Вампир замер на пороге, не сводя с нее глаз.  
На Баффи было страшно смотреть. Казалось, вся кровь разом отхлынула от ее лица, такой бледной стала ее кожа. Она резко, порывисто вдохнула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и тихо прошептала:  
\- Не верю. Не верю. Этого не может быть.  
Не спуская с блондина взгляда, она медленно поднялась с диванчика и направилась к нему.  
Девушка приблизилась к застывшему в дверном проеме блондину, протянула руку и провела кончиками пальцев линию от его резко очерченных скул к подбородку.  
\- Спайк, - прошептала Баффи. - Как..?  
\- Баффи, - с легкой паникой в голосе откликнулся белобрысый вампир, которого все считали мертвым. - Я все объясню.  
Но объяснять было некому - девушка побелела, как полотно, и рухнула без сознания к его ногам.

 


	8. Помнишь ли ты?

Пелена беспамятства медленно развеивалась в голове у Баффи. Сначала она ничего не помнила, но уже через считанные доли секунды причина ее состояния стала ей ясна - она увидела призрак Спайка и потеряла сознание. Или это был сон, из которого она только сейчас смогла вынырнуть? В таком случае она была совсем не против того, чтобы заснуть на целую вечность.  
Она уже видела подобные сны, и всегда просыпалась на намокшей от ее слез подушке. Иногда она кричала во сне. В таких случаях первой, кого она видела, проснувшись, была ее сестра, раздраженно извещавшая, что ей не очень нравится просыпаться посреди ночи от жутких криков.  
Но Баффи еще никогда не падала в обморок во сне. Она всегда дожидалась момента, когда ее возлюбленного охватывало пламя. Он всегда или молчал, или смеялся. Она кричала, не в силах отвести от него взгляд; была свидетелем его пожертвования до самого конца, когда он рассыпался пеплом и исчезал, словно его никогда не было. И лишь она, одна на всем свете знала о нем, помнила его.  
Как много было подобных снов за последние два года, но еще ни разу ее пальцы не хранили такую яркую память о прикосновении к нему. Если ей привиделся призрак, то он был на редкость материален; если это был сон, то на удивление реальный.  
Словно издалека до нее донеслись голоса:  
\- ...не мог подхватить ее? Стоял там как истукан и глазами хлопал!  
\- Тебя, Персик, забыли спросить, что ты по этому поводу думаешь! Откуда я мог знать, что ты собрал тут выездную сессию Совета Наблюдателей?  
\- Ну, конечно! Мне, наверное, нужно было тут же выставить на подоконник вазочку с гортензией и развернуть транспарант "Спайк, у нас в гостях любовь всей твоей нежизни!"  
\- Не умничай, тебе не идет.  
\- А ты...  
\- Да помолчите вы оба! - третий голос с оттенком раздражения.  
Баффи застонала от разочарования - разговор двух мужчин обещал быть интересным и насыщенным. В ту же секунду прямо над ее головой кто-то закричал:  
\- Она, кажется, приходит в себя?  
Раздался топот многочисленных ног и свет, видимый сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки сильно померк. Пришлось открыть глаза. И ей сразу же захотелось снова потерять сознание - над ней склонился тот, кого она уже несколько лет считала мертвым, тот, кого она когда-то ненавидела, а потом полюбила, тот, кого она не надеялась снова увидеть.  
У вампира было встревоженное выражение лица. Он стоял рядом с ней на коленях и внимательно разглядывал ее:  
\- Баффи? Баффи, как ты себя чувтсвуешь?  
\- Ты - сон... или призрак... или Изначальное... - вяло отмахнулась она от него. - Сгинь, нечистая сила!  
Заметив, что девушка вознамерилась по новой отключиться, белобрысый вампир сильно тряхнул ее за плечи:  
\- Истребительница! Возьми себя в руки. Это я, собственной персоной. Не сон, не призрак и уж точно, не Изначальное.  
Пару секунд она недоверчиво смотрела на него, а затем резко села, обхватила его плечи руками и притянула к себе. Истребительница просто хотела его обнять, но недооценила свои силы, и вампир, внезапно потеряв равновесие, рухнул на нее. Баффи тоже не удержалась в такой неудобной позиции и они растянулись на полу, прямо в центре круга, образованного ее сбежавшимися друзьями.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что сверху мне нравится намного больше, - промурлыкал вампир, зарывшись носом ей в плечо.  
\- Я помню, - прошептала она, не делая попыток сбросить его с себя.  
Спайк ощутил поцелуй на своей шее и довольно застонал, когда вдруг вспомнил, насколько дружественно настроена к нему компания, их обступающая.  
\- Баффи, luv, - прошептал он, - ты в курсе, что твои ручки щупают мою задницу прямо на виду у старины Рупперта?  
\- Мне плевать, - отозвалась она.  
Спайк был совершенно не против такого радостного приема со стороны Баффи, но ее ответ зародил смутные подозрения в ее вменяемости. Кроме того, необходимость оторвать от себя Истребительницу, взявшуюся за изучение его уха с помощью языка, становилась все более насущной. Нижняя часть его анатомии тоже была рада встрече с девушкой и вовсю намекала, что в джинсах ей становится тесно.  
Вампир уже собирался мягко оторваться от девушки, когда чья-то сильная рука ухватила его за шиворот и, словно котенка, подняла и поставила на ноги:  
\- Спайк! Слезь с Истребительницы!  
Он развернулся к виновнику своего позора:  
\- Персик, а тебе завидно? Или твоя волчица в очередной раз наставила тебе синяков и выставила за порог?  
Темноволосый вампир собирался что-то ответить, но Баффи уже тоже поднялась с пола - Спайк был готов поклясться, что Истребительница была далека от восторга, что их прервали - и встала между вампирами, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Ангел, здесь есть место, где я могла бы уединиться?  
Он кивнул и молча указал на одну из дверей, выходящих в зал.  
\- Пойдем, Спайк, - девушка ухватила белобрысого вампира за рукав плаща и решительно потащила в указанном направлении.  
\- Когда она сказала, что ей хочет уединиться, я как-то не подумал, что она там будет не одна, а вместе со Спайком. - пробормотал Ангел, озадаченно чеша в затылке.  
\- Волчица? - поднял брови Джайлз, требуя разъяснений.  
\- Моя девушка, - все еще пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, отозвался Ангел.  
\- О! Девушка из банды? - хмыкнул Ксандер, которому не терпелось отыграться за испорченную рубашку.  
\- Она оборотень, - прозвучал совершенно незнакомый женский голос, и все обернулись в сторону, откуда он послышался.  
Там замерло странная девушка, затянутая в синий с красным кожаный на вид комбинезон, с волосами, в которых явственно виднелись пряди, переходящие от нежно голубого до насыщенного синего. Она смотрела на них огромными, практически лишенными белка глазами, а на ее лицо был искусно нанесен тончайший макияж того же оттенка синего.  
Наблюдатели вместе с Истребительницами ошалело уставились на эксцентричную дамочку. Между тем Уиллоу, о чем то догадавшись, сделала неуловимый пас рукой и синюю хиппи окружил темно-бордовый ореол.  
\- Она - демон, - известила всех присутствующих ведьмочка, сделав на всякий случай шаг назад.  
\- Древнейшая, - поправила ее Иллирия, щелчком пальцев убирая темную ауру и комментируя свои действия, - Красивый оттенок, но не сочетается с избранным мною воплощением.  
\- Так что теперь? - деловито осведомилась Рона, - Нам придется ее убить?  
\- Думаю, что не стоит так торопиться, - отозвался Джайлз, снимая очки, и, не спуская с Древнейшей любопытного взгляда, принялся протирать стекла мятым платком. - Спайк пришел вместе с... с этим существом, и пока мы не разберемся в ситуации, я бы воздержался от убийства кого-либо.  
\- Ты мудр, - провозгласила Иллирия. - Я бы взяла тебя в качестве советника.  
Джайлз покраснел:  
\- Вынужден отклонить ваше предложение.  
Рона, с интересом слушавшая диалог, шепнула Ви:  
\- Ты только посмотри на этот Версаль. Спорим, что через четверть часа он вцепится в эту несчастную мертвой хваткой и займется вытрясанием информации.  
\- Принимаю, - хихикнула Ви. - Только, думаю, Джайлзу хватит и десяти минут, чтобы взять эту дамочку в оборот.  
\- Повышаю до пяти, - неожиданно раздался тихий голос Ксандера, который неслышно подошел к ним и слышал весь обмен мнениями.  
\- Заметано, - ухмыльнулась Рона. - На что спорим?  
\- Тот, кто промахнется со временем больше всех, приглашает Эндрю на свидание, - предложила Ви.  
\- А если проиграю я? - забеспокоился Ксандер, начиная сожалеть о своем опрометчивом участии в пари.  
\- Не волнуйся, - обнадежила его Рона, - ты ему тоже нравишься.  
Ксандер, кожа лица которого никак не могла определиться, покраснеть ей или принять аристократичную бледность, нервно сглотнул:  
\- Ладно, согласен.  
Они только-только успели скрепить соглашение рукопожатием, как в комнате, где недавно скрылись Баффи и Спайк, послышался грохот. Затем по смежной стене прошла длинная трещина, а одна из репродукций в дорогой раме, украшавшая интерьер, сорвалась с гвоздя и рухнула на пол. Все это локальное сотрясение сопровождалось отзвуками разговора на повышенных тонах, но разобрать что-либо было невозможно, к великому огорчению Ангела, который до этого момента не принимал участия в беседе и сидел с потрясенным видом в кресле.  
Темноволосый вампир подхватился, было, чтобы прекратить это безобразие, но на нем повисли сразу две Истребительницы, а дорогу к заветной двери заступил Ксандер.  
\- Ангел, послушай, мне тоже это все не очень нравится, но им нужно поговорить.  
\- Поговорить, да. - отозвался Ангел, пыхтящий от бесплодных усилий вырваться из цепких и сильных рук Ви и Роны. - Но не превращать в руины мой дом. Пустите меня!  
Уиллоу тоже обратила внимание на возникшую проблему и встала рядом с Ксандером:  
\- Ты действительно хочешь сунуться под руку Истребительнице, которая, скажем мягко, далеко не в себе? Я завидую твоему мужеству. К тому же, кажется они уже успокаиваются.  
В этот момент стену прочертила еще одна трещина, затем один за другим раздались громкие идары чем-то тяжелым по чему-то твердому, а с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Все закончилось глуким ударом в дверь, от чего на той потрескался весь лак, толстым слоем покрывавший дерево, и она заметно перекосилась. Звуки баталии после этого не утихли, но, по всей видимости, переместились в другой конец комнаты. Уиллоу невозмутимо продолжила:  
\- Даже, если они и не успокоятся, я тебе потом все хоть из руин восстановлю в прежнем виде. Все здание не обещаю, но, по-крайней мере, твои апартаменты.  
Ангел, который совершенно прекратил сопротивление, позволил Старшим Истребительницам отконвоировать себя обратно к креслу и безропотно принял из рук, проявившего неожиданное сочувствие, Ксандера, стакан с изрядной порцией виски.  
\- Вот и славно, - удовлетворенно кивнула Уиллоу.  
Ангел еще раз тоскливо посмотрел на искореженную дверь и сделал большой глоток.

 


	9. “Почему...

Только когда за ними захлопнулась дверь Баффи отпустила Спайка, который по инерции пролетел еще пару метров. Остановиться ему удалось лишь когда он вылетел, на самую середину внушительных размеров комнаты. Он еще успел обернуться к входу, чтобы возмутиться такому обращению, но в следующую секунду Баффи запечатала его рот поцелуем. Мысли о том, что им нужно поговорить мигом испарились из головы вампира, и он жадно ответил на столь неожиданное приветствие. Не тратя времени, Баффи принялась расстегивать его рубашку, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что Спайк все еще был в плаще.  
Действия девушки подействовали отрезвляюще на вампира. Он нашел в себе силы оторваться от ее губ и перехватить ее шустрые пальчики, которые в тот момент уже вцепились в пряжку его пояса.  
\- Баффи! Подожди! Мы не можем... ох..- он застонал, когда она прильнула к его обнаженной груди и оставила на ней вертикальную мокрую дорожку кончиком своего языка.  
\- Не собираюсь. Слишком долго ждала, - хрипло прошептала Истребительница, теснее прижимаясь к нему.  
Плащ упал к их ногам, за ним полетела рубашка. Спайк запаниковал, прекрасно понимая, что, если он не остановит разошедшуюся Истребительницу в самое ближайшее время, она его просто изнасилует. Не то, чтобы он слишком возражал против такого развития событий, но ему совершенно не улыбалось пожинать затем плоды своего легкомыслия, которые обязательно проявятся в осточертевших ему лекциях на тему "Ты вампир - между нами не может ничего быть, а это был лишь непростительный приступ слабоволия, который больше никогда не повторится".  
Отсутствием воображения Спайк никогда не страдал, и перед его глазами возникла настолько правдоподобная картинка наиболее вероятного развития событий, что на этот раз ему без труда удалось отстранить от себя Баффи и, глядя ей в глаза, твердо сказать:  
\- Нет.  
В ее зеленых, тронутых поволокой возбуждения, глазах промелькнуло удивление, но она все еще не понимала, что он не притворяется и не играет с ней.  
\- Почему? В чем дело, Спайк? Ты меня больше не любишь?  
Она вся сникла, с тревогой глядя на него огромными печальными глазами, но, не смотря на это, Спайк ответил ей тихим смешком:  
\- Ах вот как? Теперь мы вспомнили про любовь? Не смеши меня, Истребительница.  
\- Чт.. Что ты имеешь в виду? - дрожащим голосом спросила девушка.  
В ее взгляде появилось выражение паники.  
К этому моменту вампир уже окончательно пришел в себя. В его планы не входило издеваться над девушкой, вовсе нет, но он все еще слишком живо помнил видение ее развевающихся волос, когда она кружилась в танце со своим бессмертным партнером, и язвительный совет Эндрю: "Вам нужно двигаться дальше".  
Да, нежизнь продолжалась.  
Баффи, как он понял, всерьез увлеклась Бессмертным хозяином Рима и думать не думала о беловолосом вампире. Ангел был вполне счастлив с Ниной, которая путешествовала по стране вместе с ними, но останавливалась всегда отдельно. Он не переезжал к ней лишь из соображений ее безопасности, что однако не мешало им встречаться каждый вечер.  
Даже Иллирия с тех пор как открыла для себя, что половые функции ее оболочки в полном порядке и требуют продолжения их использования, могла днями и ночами пропадать с очередным любовником. И хотя ее связи редко тянулись дольше нескольких недель, это все же были хоть какие-то отношения. Что всегда казалось Спайку удивительным, выбирала она только людей, но никогда не являлась к ним в облике Фред. Наверное и для Древнейшей было что-то святое и неприкосновенное.  
Лишь Спайк так и не смог найти в себе силы забыть ту, ради которой он уже однажды пожертвовал собой, но с готовностью сделал бы это еще раз, если на то будет воля судьбы. Естественно он не наложил на себя добровольный целибат. Время от времени в его постели оказывались различные женщины, но он никогда не спал с одной и той же дважды. Впрочем, они и не настаивали.  
Он умел выбирать из толпы таких же, как и он, охотниц легких связей на одну ночь, ставя перед собой одно условие - никаких блондинок. Слишком легко было тогда закрыть глаза и вообразить, что это ее шелковые волосы в беспорядке разметались по подушке, что это ее крики подгоняют его и задают ритм вечному танцу любви... хотя, любовью он вряд ли мог назвать жесткий эгоистчный секс, в котором каждый партнер стремился лишь к своему удовольствию.  
Его устраивало такое положение вещей. Он к нему привык, считал чем то, само собой разумеющимся, чем-то, что уже не исправить. Пока вновь не встретился со своим проклятием, с Истребительницей, с Баффи.  
Он обессиленно опустился на узкую кровать, стоящую возле стены. Это была одна из комнат для гостей, которая пустовала. Все остальные они поделили между собой, причем Иллирия заявила права на самую большую, с целым сексодромом в качестве кровати.  
Истребительница стояла напротив и непонимающе смотрела на него своми огромными зелеными глазами.  
"Почему...", - хмуро подумал он, - "Хороший вопрос".  
Особенно, когда его задает та, которая добровольно отказалась даже от памяти о нем, утонув в объятиях этого ублюдка, Бессмертного, меньше чем через год после того, как он сгорел и рассыпался пеплом под Саннидейлом. Ему не хотелось начинать с ней этот разговор, тем более отвечать на это жалкое "почему".  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось просто повернуться и уйти, отсидеться в какой-нибудь дыре до тех пор, пока она не уедет и не заберет с собой свою свиту, забыть ее, погрузившись в дурман бурбона и сигаретного дыма, закрыть глаза и стереть из памяти ее отчаянный взгляд, лихорадочный румянец щек, блеск все еще влажных и припухших от их поцелуя губ.  
Но, если он хотел сбежать, это нужно было делать, когда она упала в обморок. Ангелу не составило бы большого труда убедить ее, что ей просто привиделось, да и остальные наверняка не стали бы возражать против его желания остаться для нее мертвым. Но он этого не сделал, и поэтому сейчас должен как-то ответить ей.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы сделали что-то, о чем впоследствии кто-нибудь из нас пожалеет. - раздался наконец в тишине его усталый голос.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - не поняла она.  
Он тяжело вздохнул - ненужный жест, но успокаивающий.  
\- Я говорю от том, что прошло много времени, Истребительница. Мы изменились. Ты изменилась.  
\- Я все еще люблю тебя, - ее губы предательски задрожали, и две прозрачные слезинки, сорвавшись с ресниц, стремительно заскользили по ее щекам вниз.  
Это было последней каплей, переполнившей терпение вампира. Он подскочил с места и быстро подошел к девушке. Скулы на его лице стали еще заметнее, как всегда и бывало, когда он был не в духе или сильно раздражен.  
\- Ты меня любишь? - весь его вид показывал, что он ни на грош ей не верит. - Так значит это ты от великой любви прыгнула в постель Бессмертного едва ли не быстрее, чем мой пепел успел осесть на землю!? Или, может, любовь подсказала тебе замечательное решение от всех проблем - "оставь все за плечами и двигайся дальше"!? Наверное ты помнила о том, как сильно ты любишь меня, когда зажигала в ночном клубе на танцплощадке! Да так, что у всех мужиков была перманентная эрекция!!..  
Его гневные крики оборвала резкая пощечина.  
\- Как ты смеешь? - Баффи перешла на хриплый шепот, потому что от ярости у нее перехватило дыхание. - Как ты смеешь, - повторила она, - меня судить? Ты ничего не знаешь о том, как я жила все эти годы без тебя!  
Увесистый толчок в грудь отшвырнул вампира прочь, и он врезался в стену позади, а Истребительница продолжала наступать, грозно шипя:  
\- Что ты знаешь обо мне? Как я могла двигаться дальше, когда каждую ночь я видела тебя во сне? Ты, наверное, рехнулся, если думал, что я могу спокойно танцевать, зная, что мне плевать на всех, кто меня окружает, восхищается мной, пожирает меня жадными глазами, как шлюху, но никто больше не смотрит на меня с такой любовью, как смотрел на меня ты? Как ты смеешь?!  
На совершенно не ожидавшего подобной отповеди вампира посыпался град ударов от рассерженной и до глубины души обиженной воительницы.  
После изрядного количества ударов он, наконец, достаточно пришел в себя для того, чтобы вывернуться из-под надвигающегося кулачка Истребительницы и поменяться местами с девушкой, весомо припечатав ее к стене. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
\- А что я должен был думать, когда увидел тебя своми глазами веселящейся в одном из ночных клубов Рима? Ты не казалась слишком опечаленной судьбой!  
\- Ах, не казалась!  
Отработанным движением она отшвырнула его от себя к двери, которая жалобно заскрипела, когда в нее с силой врезалось тело вампира.  
\- И когда это, позволь спросить, ты меня видел, если все это время ТЫ БЫЛ МЕРТВ?!  
\- Полтора года назад! Когда нас с Ангелом на наши головы занесло в Рим! Мы как два идиота гонялись за ветром в поле, пытаясь встретиться с тобой, пока Эндрю не отрезвил нас, рассказав, как славно ты проводишь время со своим любовником!  
\- Любовником!!! Этот крысеныш назвал Бессмертного моим любовником?!!  
Истребительница от избытка чувств заехала Спайку кулаком в живот, заставив его согнуться, но следующий удар ему удалось перехватить и, оттолкнувшись от двери, пробежать через комнату толкая перед собой Истребительницу, пока ее не встретила противоположная стена. Из окна, прорезанного в стене, на далекую мостовую осыпалось стекло.  
Праздновать победу, однако, было еще рано, потому что Баффи, уперев ногу ему в живот отправила его в обратный полет к двери, которая от столкновения потрескалась. Не дав ему опомниться, девушка подбежала к вампиру и, схватив его за плечи, вновь приложила затылком о дверь:  
\- С каких это пор слово Эндрю имеет на тебя такой вес?  
\- С тех пор как...  
Спайк задумался, пытаясь понять, а с какой, собственно, такой радости он поверил тогда парню, и, не найдя себе оправданий, окончательно сник. Истребительница, уже сжавшая ладонь в кулак для очередного удара, остановилась, почувствовав, как изменилось настроение вампира, и опустила руку. Вид Спайка подействовал на нее отрезвляюще. Он стоял перед ней покрытый сеткой царапин и уже начинающих формироваться синяков, взъерошенный и потерянно опустивший голову. Она отступила от него на шаг и, взяв за руку, потянула к кровати.  
\- Пойдем.  
Усадив сникшего Спайка, она приподняла его голову за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Я дурак, да? - грустно улыбнулся он после минутной паузы, в течение которой он пристально всматривался в два зеленых омута глаз Истребительницы.  
\- Мы оба - дураки, - ответила она ему такой же улыбкой, после чего бегло осмотрела его тело и скривилась, - Ну и отделала же я тебя. Завтра ты весь будешь в синяках.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, Истребительница, как в старые времена, - откликнулся Спайк и нахмурился, осторожно дотронувшись до ее лица. - У тебя губа разбита.  
\- Знаю, ерунда. И прекрати называть меня Истребительницей!  
\- Ладно, но с условием, - выдавил он из себя ухмылку.  
\- Каким? - обреченно вздохнула девушка.  
\- Расскажи мне, что у тебя было с Бессмертным, - его голос предательски дрогнул.  
\- Ничего у меня с ним не было, Спайк, - устало покачала головой Истребительница. - Это было просто задание. И, если тебе придет в твою выбеленную башку спрашивать, отвечу сразу: я с ним не спала. На этом все?  
\- Да. Спасибо... Баффи.  
Она с легкой улыбкой разглядывала его лицо, зачем-то взъерошила его волосы еще больше, дотронулась до его щеки. Наконец прозвучал долгожданный вопрос:  
\- Спайк, почему ты никому не сказал, что не погиб? Почему не нашел меня?  
\- Эндрю знал.  
\- С ним разговор будет особый, - заверила она его, и выжидательно уставилась ему в глаза, не отвести, не спрятаться.  
\- Не знаю, Баффи. Тогда думал, что знал, сейчас... сейчас уже точно и не помню. Показалось, что это будет глупо, погибнуть в сиянии самопожертвования, а потом появиться на твоем пороге живым.  
\- Все равно не понимаю. Я ведь любила тебя, и все еще люблю. Разве не этого ты всегда хотел?  
\- Да, - он все же опустил глаза, - хотел, мечтал, верил, что когда-нибудь...  
\- Так почему же?  
"Я не заплачу, я не заплачу, я не заплачу," - твердила она про себя молитвой, с досадой чувствуя, как новые слезы бегут по ее щекам. Из горла вырвалось тяжелое рыдание. Спайк встрепенулся, поднял голову, и в его глазах ярким синим пламенем полыхнули тревога и горечь. Он неуверенно и немного неуклюже обнял ее, притягивая к своей обнаженной груди, и она, всхлипывая, уткнулась ему в плечо.  
\- Сначала не верил, что я тебе буду нужен, а потом... потом думал, что все уже кончено, и я тебя потерял.  
\- Спайк, ты дурак! Ты самый большой на свете идиот! - шмыгнула она носом и подняла голову с его плеча, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. - Но, черт возьми, я так тебя люблю!  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Баффи, - прошептал он, и ей на секунду показалось, что этот сильный мужчина сейчас расплачется сам, но этого не произошло.  
Его взгляд скользнул по ее лицу и замер на ее губах, словно он не решался сделать первый шаг к сближению, и тогда она тихонько произнесла:  
\- Ну поцелуй же меня в конце концов.  
Ответом ей была знакомая бесшабашная уверенная ухмылка, которая вспыхнула на его лице. Боже! Как она по ней соскучилась! А после... после она растворилась в его поцелуях, о которых мечтала все эти долгие два года и пять месяцев. А может быть и дольше. Намного дольше.

 


	10. Немного слов о контроле

\- Я так по тебе скучала, Спайк! - прошептала она между поцелуями.  
\- Теперь я от тебя никуда не денусь, - ответил вампир, ласково покусывая основание ее шеи.  
\- Это точно, - подтвердила она, выгибаясь под ним. - Конечно, стоило устроить тебе хороший скандал за то, что ты даже не подумал позвонить мне...  
\- Мне кажется, на сегодня мы свою норму по скандалам уже выполнили, - ухмыльнулся ее любимый вампир, поднимая голову и осматривая помещение. - Персика удар хватит, когда он увидит учиненный нами разгром.  
\- Ладно, что-то я сегодня добрая, - кивнула она, вновь притягивая его голову к себе и легко касаясь губами, покрыла его лицо паутинкой легких поцелуев. - Ты уверен, что хочешь подождать с этим...  
\- У нас еще вся ночь впереди, - его рука зарылась ей в волосы, и он властно поцеловал ее.  
Спустя несколько минут влюбленные отстранились друг от друга. Сев на кровати, вампир осмотрел комнату еще раз:  
\- Куда ты закинула мою рубашку? Я ее нигде не вижу.  
\- Кажется это она под той грудой осколков, - в голосе Истребительницы отчетливо прозвучало сомнение.  
\- Нет, это мой плащ, - вампир встал и, подойдя к низкому столику, поднял с пола валявшийся там плащ.  
Спайк встряхнул его, с нескрываемой досадой наблюдая за фарфоровыми осколками, осыпающимися с черной кожи, перекинул через руку и продолжил поиски рубашки. Баффи между тем деловито рылась под подушкой в поисках своих бюстгалтера и футболки, от которых получасом ранее ее избавил сгорающий от желания дотронуться до нее вампир. Найдя оба предмета одежды, она тоже встала и подошла к чудом уцелевшему зеркалу на стене, с облегчением удостоверившись, что лифчик вполне можно носить и без порванных лямок, а разорванный рукав футболки смотрится даже сексуально и стильно.  
Оглянувшись на Спайка, она увидела, что тот уже нашел свою рубашку и как раз был занят застегиванием тех немногих пуговиц, что каким-то чудом умудрились уцелеть после ее нетерпеливой попытки поскорее прикоснуться к его прохладной коже. Как ни странно, это ее ничуть не смутило, как и то, что рубашка выглядела ужасно мятой, а на плече красовался пыльный отпечаток чьего-то ботинка. Баффи прекрасно понимала, что их активные действия вряд ли остались незамеченными Ангелом и ее друзьями, так что думать о соблюдении приличий им со Спайком уже было поздно.  
Когда воссоединившаяся блондинистая парочка появилась, наконец, на пороге комнаты их взорам открылась интересная картина: Джайлз что-то увлеченно втолковывал затравленно озиравшейся Иллирии, Ангел с отсутствующим видом изучал трещины на стенах, а Уиллоу, Рона и Ви обступили Ксандера с сочувствующими лицами.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, Ксан, - задумчиво тянула ведьмочка, - может ему понравится, если ты подаришь ему букетик цветов? Каких-нибудь мужских, ни в коем случае не роз.  
\- Угу, - отозвалась Рона, - нарвем в саду Джайлза чертополоха, заодно и с сорняками разберемся.  
Спайк ошарашено посмотрел на Баффи:  
\- Харрис сменил ориентацию?  
\- Всего за час? – ответила не менее удивленная Истребительница.  
Только после того, как они заговорили, на них обратили внимание.  
Джайлз оторвался от Иллирии, оглядел взлохмаченную парочку и, стащив очки с носа, занялся их тщательным протиранием.  
Троица, окружившая Кснадера, пристально уставилась на них, и Баффи, поймав вопросительный взгляд Уиллоу, счастливо ей улыбнулась. В ответ ведьмочка осторожно, чтобы никто больше не заметил, показала ей большой палец, расплывшись в довольной ухмылке.  
Лица Старших Истребительниц напоминали бесстрастные лики святых, не осуждающих, но и не одобряющих, а Ксандер, хлопая единственным, но в данный момент очень большим глазом, растерянно переводил взгляд с вампира на Истребительницу и обратно. Похоже, самые страшные его кошмары начинали сбываться.  
Иллирия, слегка наклонила голову на бок, пристально рассматривая их, затем уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись в подобии улыбки. Спайк смущено, но не в силах скрыть своего счастья, улыбнулся синей демонессе в ответ.  
Лишь Ангел продолжал, нахмурившись, неподвижно сидеть в кресле.  
Уиллоу, ошибочно расценив его мрачную задумчивость, поспешно заверила его:  
\- Я сейчас все исправлю! Честное слово, будет совершенно не заметно.  
\- Не заметно, что по дому пробежало стадо африканских слонов? - скептически спросил Ангел. - Впрочем, в данный момент меня интересует вовсе не это.  
Ведьмочка растерянно заморгала, а темноволосый вампир между тем обратился к Наблюдателю:  
\- Джайлз, вы все еще уверены, что это белобрысое чудовище не подходит для целей вашего приезда? Возможно теперь стоит провести более тщательное изучение текста пророчества?  
\- Ангел, - под пристальным взглядом Спайка пожилой мужчина заметно смутился, - я ведь тебе уже объяснял: Спайк не подходит. Я могу просидеть еще две недели без сна, но, пока на него не наложили какого-нибудь страшного проклятия, он не подходит.  
\- Баффи, - забеспокоился Спайк, - ты понимаешь, о чем они говорят?  
\- Увы, - скривилась девушка. - Лучше, чем мне хотелось бы.  
Вампир посмотрел на нее из-под заломленной брови:  
\- Не хочешь поделиться информацией?  
Баффи неуютно передернула плечиками и отступила от него на шаг, виновато глядя в пол:  
\- Боюсь, тебе это не понравится. Очень.  
К ней быстро подошла Уиллоу и сочувственно положила руку ей на плечо. Спайку уже и без обещанных неприятных новостей начало не нравиться странное поведение любимой и ее подруги. Очень.  
\- Ничего, я уж как-нибудь переживу, - заверил ее вампир.  
\- А, по-моему, рассказывать должен тот, кто, собственно, всю эту кашу заварил, - подала голос до сих пор стоявшая поджав губы Рона, в упор уставившись на Джайлза.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему Баффи должна героически нарываться на разборки со своим парнем... Вы ведь помирились, не так ли? - Истребительница кивнула, и на долю секунды ее глаза вновь вспыхнули счастьем, но затем она вновь расстроено надула губки, а Рона продолжала, - особенно, если она сама в отчаянии от этой идеи?  
\- Ну, сколько можно объяснять, - раздраженно откликнулся Джайлз, - от этого ребенка зависит судьба всего человечества!  
В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Ксандер тихонько хихикнул и шепнул Ви:  
\- А вот теперь Спайк разорвет его на мелкие клочки.  
Спайк осторожно присел на краешек кресла, совершенно не замечая возмущенного взгляда сидящего там Ангела, машинально похлопал себя по карманам, выудил помятую пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и закурил. В гробовой тишине он устремил пронзительный взгляд на Джайлза. Все также сохраняя напряженное молчание, он сделал несколько затяжек и, лишь дождавшись, когда Наблюдатель неуверенно заерзал под его холодным взглядом, почти шепотом попросил:  
\- А вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста. О каком ребенке идет речь, и при чем здесь Персик?  
Баффи с удивлением разглядывала белобрысого вампира. Она никогда еще не видела его настолько серьезным и сосредоточенным, никогда не чувствовала такой явной угрозы, которая сейчас исходила от него.  
Джайлз, видимо вспомнив, что его дело правое, прекратил суетиться и ровным холодным голосом обратился к белобрысому вампиру:  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Спайк. Конечно, я рад тому, что ты каким-то непостижимым образом выжил, но это не дает тебе права командовать Баффи и ее жизнью.  
Спайк расхохотался ему в лицо:  
\- А у тебя, выходит, это право есть?  
Наблюдатель горделиво приосанился:  
\- Я ни коим образом не контролирую Баффи. Но мы оба понимаем важность возложенной на нее миссии по защите человечества. Нам всем порой приходится идти на жертвы.  
\- Только почему-то жертвует в основном она, - пробурчал вампир.  
\- Довольно, - вышел из себя Джайлз. - Ты хотел узнать, что привело нас к Ангелу? Я тебе расскажу. Надеюсь только, что у тебя хватит мужества принять это, как мужчина.  
Рона хихикнула:  
\- Это Джайлз к тому, что он не прочь остаться в живых после того, как ты услышишь про это сумасшествие во всех пикантных деталях.  
Проигнорировав Старшую Истребительницу, Спайк коротко бросил:  
\- Валяй свою страшную сказку, Руперт.  
Баффи решила, что ей лучше быть поближе к своему возлюбленному и подошла к нему. Ангел с тяжелым вздохом поднялся и пересел на диван, осознав, что эта парочка не даст ему спокойно посидеть. К тому же, ему показалось, что с его стороны будет весьма предусмотрительно оказаться как можно дальше от своего вспыльчивого внучка, когда Джайлз перейдет к части пророчества, которая касается отца будущего мистического дитя.  
Заметив, что место в кресле освободилось, Спайк немедленно его занял и потянул с собой Баффи, которая, хотя все еще и испытывала легкое смущение от того, что ей больше не нужно скрывать свои чувства к вампиру, решительно устроилась у него на коленях. Ее ладошка нашла его большую ладонь и ободряюще сжала. Она не могла защитить Спайка от боли, которую он испытает, когда Джайлз, уже в который раз за прошедшие трое суток, закончит свой рассказ. Все, что было в ее силах - попытаться поддержать вампира и не дать ему натворить глупостей.  
\- Все началось, когда я совершенно случайно наткнулся на как я всегда думал, потерянные Хроники Мерлина, так называемое "Заветное Знание"... - издалека начал Джайлз.

 


	11. Спокойствие! Только спокойствие!

\- Кровавый ад!!! Да вы что, все с ума посходили?!!  
Этого взрыва Баффи ожидала уже десять минут. С того самого момента, когда Джайлз поведал им о том, что у Баффи должен быть ребенок. Именно «должен», а не «может быть», «наверное», «хотелось бы надеяться» и прочие обтекаемые определения. Она почувствовала, как вздрогнул Спайк, и уже была готова сдержать его порыв убить Главу Совета на месте, но вампир даже не пошевелился, лишь его ноздри едва заметно раздувались от переполнявших его эмоций.  
Однако, когда Наблюдатель добрался до того места в пророчестве, где отцом ребенка должен быть Ангел, все старательно демонстрируемое хладнокровие соскользнуло со Спайка, как с гуся вода. Он подскочил с кресла, едва не сбросив на пол Истребительницу - хорошо, что она ожидала чего-то в этом роде и успела соскочить с его коленей - и подлетел к Наблюдателю, яростно размахивая руками.  
\- Спайк, успокойся! - попытался урезонить вампира Ангел, но, как оказалось, лишь зря привлек к себе его внимание.  
Мгновенно переключившись на нового врага, Спайк молча набросился на сидевшего на диване брюнета. Тот как раз поднимался, когда белобрысый вампир врезался в него, и они оба, перевалившись через спинку дивана, упали на пол. Оттуда донеслась яростная возня и звуки ударов.  
\- Какого черта! - заорал Ангел, безуспешно пытаясь, как открылось подбежавшим к ним невольным свидетелям потасовки, скрутить свое Гранд-Дитя. - Спайк! Прекрати истерику!  
\- Ах, какого черта?! - кулак Спайка врезался Ангелу в скулу. - Что, Персик, захотелось на старости лет тряхнуть стариной? С моей девушкой?  
\- Успокойся! - темноволосому вампиру удалось подмять Спайка под себя и прижать к полу силовым приемом. - Черт! Да помогите же мне, кто-нибудь!  
К нему бросились одновременно Баффи и Иллирия. Пока Ангел и Древнейшая прижимали беснующегося Спайка к полу, Баффи заговорила с ним, намеренно тихо и размеренно, пытаясь достучаться до его здравомыслия. Джайлз, хмуро наблюдающий за этой сценой, предложил скрутить вампиру руки скатертью, которую он уже успел, особенно не церемонясь, стряхнуть с журнального столика вместе с неудачно оказавшимся на ней чайным сервизом.  
Как ни странно, именно это предложение привело Спайка в чувство. Он внезапно перестал вырываться и абсолютно спокойным голосом сказал:  
\- Руперт, я бы на твоем месте ко мне не приближался. Твои ставки и так падают прямо на глазах, так не зарывай их в землю.  
Он попробовал сбросить с себя удерживающие его руки, но безуспешно.  
\- Все, все, я уже спокоен. Отпустите меня.  
\- Спайк, ты уверен, что у тебя не возникнет рецидива в желании распылить Ангела? - для верности переспросила его Баффи.  
\- У меня это желание является перманентным уже 130 лет, детка, - ухмыльнулся Спайк, - но, как видишь, Персик до сих пор живее всех эээ... короче, наслаждается своей нежизнью.  
Его освободили, и Ангел протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Поколебавшись, Спайк принял помощь. Оба понимали, что для них это было скорее символикой, показывающей, что хотя до друзей им было все так же далеко, заклятыми врагами они уже не были.  
Спайк не вернулся в кресло, а начал мерить шагами комнату, все еще пребывая с раздражении. Баффи он напомнил запертого в клетку бенгальского тигра, которого она однажды видела в зоопарке. В вампире было столько же природной грации, сколько и невыносимой тоски по свободе, по возможности распоряжаться самим собой, как ему заблагорассудится. Он был хищником. Как и тигр. И оба были бессильны изменить что-либо. Наконец, Баффи не выдержала:  
\- Спайк, нам нужно поговорить.  
Он остановился и, молча, посмотрел на нее, высоко подняв бровь, рассеченную шрамом.  
\- Наедине, - добавила она, взглядом указав ему на дверь в разгромленную комнату.  
Вампир молча развернулся и вышел. Она последовала за ним, захлопнув за собой дверь. Оставшиеся не проронили ни слова, погрузившись в тягостное молчание. Все, кроме Ксандера, который задумчиво протянул:  
\- Мы все уверены, что это хорошая идея, вновь оставлять их одних?  
Никто не отреагировал на его попытку пошутить, и он, сникнув, достал и раскурил очередную сигару.  
Блондинистая парочка на этот раз отошла в самый дальний угол комнаты.  
\- Спайк, я понимаю, что ты недоволен...  
\- Я недоволен? - наигранно удивился он. - Баффи, если ты не заметила, я в бешенстве!  
Истребительница начала вновь потихоньку закипать:  
\- Ну, так что мне сделать, Спайк, чтобы всем стало хорошо? Послать Джайлза подальше, а заодно с ним и пророчество? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не имею на это право.  
\- Баффи... - его голос стал мягким, он прижал ее к себе, чувствуя, как дрожит ее тело.  
\- Я не хочу, - зашептала девушка, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.  
Предательские слезы вновь потекли из ее глаз.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, все будет хорошо, - попытался вампир успокоить ее, но безуспешно, она лишь заплакала еще сильнее.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Спайк. Я не хочу ребенка от Ангела. Как я надеялась, когда увидела тебя, что все еще может разрешиться. Увы, все только еще больше запуталось.  
\- Я понимаю, поверь. Думаешь, меня не доводит до бешенства одна лишь мысль, что он будет дотрагиваться до тебя, ласкать твое тело, получит шанс заронить в тебе свое семя, своего ребенка. Мне хочется распылить засранца на месте!  
Настала ее очередь утешать своего возлюбленного:  
\- Может не все так страшно? Мы всегда можем воспользоваться искусственным зачатием.  
\- Бр-р-р. Звучит ужасно даже для меня, - поморщился Спайк.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, - грустно призналась она.  
\- Мне уже больно, Баффи.  
\- Ну, не знаю, посмотри на это с другой стороны, - от пришедшей ей в голову идеи Истребительница зарделась. - Это может быть наш единственный шанс на ребенка. Даже, если ты не будешь его биологическим отцом, воспитывать-то девочку мы будем вместе.  
Вампир покорно склонил голову к ее голове, закрывая глаза. Когда-то давно он назвал себя рабом любви, ее рабом. Сейчас решение было за ней, и он прекрасно это понимал. Не важно, сколько слез они оба выплачут, сколько молитв вознесут в небеса, сколько лет будут пытаться. Его семя было мертво - у них не было шанса на собственного ребенка. Судьба не только вновь подарила их друг другу, но и предоставила им возможность все-таки стать родителями. И может сейчас она и тихо всхлипывает у него в объятиях, но рано или поздно Баффи все равно захотела бы ребенка. Возможно, все еще и повернется к лучшему. Но как же это было больно.  
Истребительница подняла голову и встретилась с вампиром взглядом. Так легко было читать в его душе. Он был для нее раскрытой книгой. Хотя, почему только в душе? Она всегда без труда понимала его без слов, с полувзгляда, когда хотела понять, когда было на него время, когда замечала его. Сколько лет они уже вместе? Какую трудную, смертельно опасную дорогу они прошли за эти годы. От ненависти до любви они брели без малого семь лет. От страха к откровенности и даже больше. С ним хорошо и спокойно. Он поймет ее, поддержит, поймает, если она упадет. Как много она пропустила, и как много у них еще впереди. Но сейчас самым главным было то, что он был с ней. Что он был на ее стороне, какое бы решение она не приняла. Но сколько боли плескалось в его глазах.  
Они стояли, глядя друг на друга еще несколько минут, показавшихся обоим целой вечностью. Но время вокруг них не стояло на месте, оно все также отсчитывало секунды и минуты, напоминая им, что убежать от реальности за порогом этой комнаты невозможно. В последний раз ободряюще улыбнувшись Спайку, Баффи отстранилась от него.  
\- Нам пора.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Спайк...  
\- Все будет хорошо, Баффи.  
Когда они вышли из комнаты, их встретили вопросительные взгляды присутствующих.  
Спайк не проронил ни слова, но казался спокойным, пока Баффи рассказывала своим друзьям, Древнейшей и темноволосому вампиру свои соображения. Ей показалось, что проблем с одобрением их со Спайком решения не возникнет, и на секунду это было именно так. Однако, к всеобщему удивлению, слабым звеном оказался Ангел.  
\- Баффи, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мне будет безразлична судьба моего ребенка?  
По вспыхнувшему лицу Истребительницы стало ясно, что ей действительно до этого момента не приходило в голову, что Ангел отнесется к этому настолько серьезно. Как же плохо она все-таки его знала.  
\- Нет, Ангел, но...  
\- Если у нас с тобой будет общий ребенок, то я, без всякого сомнения, собираюсь участвовать в его воспитании и принятии всех важных решений в его жизни, - перебил ее Ангел.  
\- Да, - запинаясь, проговорила Баффи, - конечно, Ангел. Как же может быть иначе.  
Спайк молча нахмурился, чувствуя, что это еще не все.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Ангел, - моя дочь должна знать своего отца. Ты должна пообещать мне, что я смогу навещать ее, так часто, как я и она этого захотим. Может быть, когда она подрастет, я даже буду забирать ее к себе на каникулы.  
Ни Баффи, ни Спайку, ни даже Джайлзу не понравилось такое количество условий - они грозили изрядно усложнить им жизнь - но все понимали, что требования Ангела справедливы.  
Баффи заметила, что Спайк коротко кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, Ангел, - покладисто согласилась она.  
Темноволосый вампир улыбнулся ей, и все облегченно вздохнули, но тут выражение его лица стало злым, и он добавил:  
\- И еще одно: я не хочу, чтобы Спайк на пушечный выстрел подходил к моему ребенку.  
\- Что?! - выдохнула одновременно светловолосая пара.  
\- Пуф! Ты совсем охренел?! - возмущено добавил Спайк.  
\- Ангел, но это невозможно! - в свою очередь запротестовала Баффи. - Мы собираемся пожениться! Как я могу не подпустить Спайка к ребенку, который, между прочим, и мой тоже?  
\- Послушай, Ангел, - подал голос Джайлз, - мне тоже кажется, что это уже слишком. Ты не можешь диктовать им такие условия. Это жестоко.  
\- Вы меня слышали, - с холодной усмешкой, сразу став удивительно похожим на Ангелуса, ответил Ангел. - Если вас что-либо не устраивает, выход вон там.  
\- Но от этого…  
\- ...ребенка зависит судьба человечества бла-бла-бла, - издевательски перебил его темноволосый вампир. - Я уже слышал эту песню. Но, Джайлз, тебя, видимо, забыли предупредить твои шпионы - судьба человечества меня уже давно не волнует. Я делаю это только ради Баффи.  
\- Ради Баффи?! - в ярости выкрикнул Спайк, - Скажи лучше, что тебе просто нравится меня унижать! Только бьешь ты заодно и по ней!  
Ангел высокомерно пожал плечами и, не удостоив младшего вампира ответом, вышел из гостиной. Было слышно, как за Ангелом захлопнулась входная дверь, а затем наступила тишина.  
Несколько секунд никто не двигался и ничего не говорил, пока Ксандер, задумчиво почесав в затылке, не вопросил:  
\- Ну и что это было?  
Это подействовало как детонатор для всех остальных. Комната мгновенно наполнилась какофонией голосов, возмущенных и рассерженных. Джайлз, чье лицо было буквально покрыто красными пятнами, ругался сквозь зубы - подобное проявление эмоций было для него редким явлением. Рона и Ви делились своим далеко не лестным мнением об Ангеле с вновь закурившим сигару Ксандером. Уиллоу и Спайк метнулись к Баффи в попытке как-то успокоить девушку, которая застыла на месте, белая как полотно, с плотно сжатыми губами и полными горечи глазами.  
\- Баффи, ты же знаешь Ангела, - увещевала ее ведьма. - Видимо мы на него слишком много вывалили за один раз. Дай ему время, он наверняка передумает.  
Спайк, тоже подошедший к своей возлюбленной, напротив, ничего не говорил, но то, как он обнял ее, говорило громче всяких слов. Он просто был рядом, с Персиком будет время разобраться позже.  
\- Оказывается, я совсем его не знала, - неожиданно глухо сказала Баффи, вырвалась из объятий Спайка и бросилась вон.  
Вампир кинулся ее догонять, и вскоре в апартаментах Ангела остались лишь вновь нервно протирающий очки Джайлз, Ксандер, играющий с небольшим, но острым ножом, расстроенная Уиллоу и две Старшие Истребительницы. Синяя демонесса, которая представилась им Иллирией, абсолютно бесшумно исчезла в неизвестном направлении, да так, что ее уход заметили лишь много позже.  
Спайку удалось догнать Баффи лишь, когда она уже выходила из здания.  
\- Баффи! Баффи, подожди!  
Но девушка даже не замедлила свой стремительный шаг. Короткий спринт позволил вампиру поравняться с ней и, подстроившись под ее скорость, пойти рядом.  
\- Баффи, ты можешь остановиться хоть на минуточку?  
\- Я хочу побыть одна, Спайк! - отозвалась она.  
\- Кровавый ад! Истребительница! Какого черта ты так завелась? Ну, хочешь я набью Персику морду?  
От такого неожиданного предложения Баффи резко остановилась:  
\- Если кто-то и набьет ему морду, то это буду я! Ты понял, Спайк?  
Вампир ухмыльнулся и обнял ее:  
\- Ну вот, узнаю мою Истребительницу.  
Баффи попыталась вырваться, будучи все еще сильно расстроенной, но он не отпускал, и ей пришлось смириться. Они стояли обнявшись. Он гладил ее по волосам, она, положив голову ему на плечо, чувствовала, как постепенно успокаивается. Как же трудно привыкнуть к тому, что ей больше не нужно быть одной. Возможно, ему придется еще не раз напоминать ей об этом, и она была благодарна ему за то, что он не воспринимал ее слова, как приказы, за то, что посмеивался над ней, даже рискуя получить очередной синяк или трещину в ребрах, за то, что постоянно напоминал ей, что они равны. Это было приятное знание.  
Ярость, вызванная словами Ангела, постепенно сошла, оставив вместо себя пустоту.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Ангел еще может передумать? - спросила она спустя какое-то время.  
Спайк в сомнении покачал головой:  
\- Не знаю, Баффи. Он так странно себя вел, что я просто не представляю, с какой ноги он встанет завтра.  
\- Давай поговорим об этом где-нибудь в другом месте, - предложила она неожиданно.  
Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, нахмурился, не понимая, о каком месте она говорит. Девушка хитро прищурилась:  
\- Сегодня к тебе домой я не вернусь ни за какие коврижки. Пойдем ко мне в гостиницу?  
\- Хорошо. Вот, возьми, накинь, - он протянул ей свой плащ, который успел прихватить, прежде чем выбежать из квартиры. - Не хочу, чтобы ты потом шмыгала носом.  
Баффи благодарно приняла из его рук тяжелое одеяние и, не медля, сунула руки в рукава. На улице стоял поздний вечер, и заметно похолодало, она же была в одной футболке с разорванным рукавом и легких льняных брюках.  
Зайдя в свой номер, Баффи первым делом включила маленькую прикроватную лампу на прикроватной тумбочке - в комнате воцарился уютный полумрак – и поставила воду кипятиться. Несмотря на тепло, сохраненное плащом, она продрогла и ей страшно хотелось горячего чая. Спайк зашел следом и остановился, оглядывая комнату.  
Обстановка была скромной: два кресла у окна, деревянный столик на одной ножке между ними, низкое трюмо с небольшим зеркалом вдоль одной из стен, стенной шкаф. Все просто, функционально, безлико. Обычный гостиничный номер. Из всей обстановки выделялась лишь огромных размеров кровать, занимавшая львиную часть свободного пространства. Она была столь велика, что для передвижения по номеру оставались лишь узкие проходы с трех ее сторон, где два человека уже не разминулись бы.  
Баффи перехватила его взгляд, устремленный на кровать, и стала медленно расстегивать пуговицы застегнутого наглухо плаща:  
\- Ты останешься со мной сегодня ночью?  
По его лицу пробежала тень неуверенности и, даже, легкого страха; вампир, не отводя от нее завороженного взгляда, кивнул.  
Плащ упал поверх шерстяного покрывала.  
Она села в кресло и продолжила раздеваться, стараясь вложить в простые движения как можно больше чувственности:  
\- Ты так и будешь стоять на проходе, как истукан?  
Спайк неожиданно занервничал и не придумал ничего лучшего, чем, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но не сходя с места, спросить:  
\- Ты не хочешь поговорить? О том, что сказал Ангел, что ты теперь собираешься делать, что будет с нами...  
Она быстро встала и как была, в одном белье и босоногая, быстро подошла к нему и приложила пальчик к его губам:  
\- Ш-ш-ш... Я не хочу сейчас об этом думать. У нас еще будет время для трудных бесед и неприятных разговоров.  
Девушка принялась раздевать его, и он немного испуганно запротестовал:  
\- А как же твой чай?  
\- Он подождет, - заверила она его, не прерывая своего занятия.  
Он заметил, что ее руки покрыты зябкими мурашками и коснулся ее плеча:  
\- Ты замерзла.  
\- Так согрей меня, - ответила она, увлекая его на кровать.  
Не смотря на кажущуюся уверенность, Баффи была обеспокоена тем, что он не ответил немедленно на ее намек. В итоге, ей пришлось буквально силой затаскивать его в постель. Что-то было не так. Она сидела на нем верхом, пытаясь добиться от него большей активности, но все ее усилия пропали всуе. О, та часть Спайка, что сейчас довольно ощутимо упиралась ей между ног не оставляла никаких сомнений в его желании, но на этом его участие в ласках заканчивалось.  
\- Спайк, в чем дело, - наконец, решилась она задать прямой вопрос. - Мы ведь уже были вместе в одной постели. И не раз, помнишь?  
Мужчина под ней закрыл лицо ладонью и тихо заговорил:  
\- Я не знаю, чего ты ожидаешь от меня, Баффи.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - не поняла она и нахмурилась.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что ты занималась сексом с вампиром Спайком, демоном. Это как сон, Баффи. Я просто не уверен...  
Он недоговорил, но Баффи поняла его проблему. На самом деле, проблемы никакой не было, но таков уж был Спайк, когда дело касалось ее, он становился на редкость не уверенным в себе и своих силах вампиром. Что же, это была ее вина, ей и исправлять. Она протянула руку и убрала его ладонь с лица. Ее встретил сконфуженный взгляд, и она тепло и мягко улыбнулась в ответ:  
\- Это ведь в каком-то смысле первый раз для нас обоих.  
На его лице появилась неуверенная улыбка.  
\- Я ничего не жду от тебя, Спайк. Просто будь самим собой. Я твоя. Впервые по собственной воле, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, без сожалений, колебаний, неуверенности. Я больше не убегу.  
Его руки скользнули по ее телу и обвили ее талию. Сомнения были отброшены, Баффи видела это в его потемневших от желания глазах.  
\- Люби меня, Спайк. Пожалуйста. Я так хочу быть любимой этой ночью. Помоги мне забыть, - прошептала она.  
Мужчина под ней словно ждал именно этих слов, потому что в следующую секунду они поменялись местами.  
\- Я предпочитаю быть сверху, luv, - услышала она его шепот.  
Он дотянулся до ночника, и комната погрузилась в темноту, наполненную звуками поцелуев, тихих стонов и медленной музыки любви.  
Пусть придет следующий день с его волнениями и тревогами, пусть их ждет множество испытаний, поражений и побед, пусть... Эта ночь была для них, как они были друг для друга.

 


	12. Утро добрым не бывает

Баффи чуточку раздраженно смотрела на закрытую дверь в апартаменты Ангела и К.  
\- Спайк, ну сколько можно возиться? Признайся лучше сразу, что ты их просто забыл.  
Вампир, тщательно исследующий содержимое всех своих карманов, покачал головой:  
\- Поживи с мое с Персиком и поймешь, что ключи не роскошь, а жестокая необходимость, если не хочешь заночевать на улице. Я не мог их оставить.  
\- Но ты уже десять минут их ищешь, а результат пока нулевой.  
\- Это просто значит, что я еще не наткнулся на тот самый карман, - лекторским тоном ответил ей он.  
\- На тот самый..? - скептически прищурилась Истребительница.  
\- Ага! Вот они! - победно провозгласил вампир, выуживая откуда-то из недров многочисленных внутренних карманов кожаного плаща искомый ключ.  
\- В следующий раз на шею повесь, - посоветовала ему девушка, отлипая от стены, которую подпирала последние пять минут. - Вместо фенечки.  
Спайк скорчил гримаску, быстро открыл дверь и распахнул ее настеж:  
\- Прошу, мадам!  
Истребительница, шутливо хлопнув его по плечу, зашла в квартиру и остановилась на пороге гостиной. Спайк, секундой позже присоединившийся к ней, тихо присвистнул:  
\- Бомжатник. Самый натуральный.  
Баффи помахала перед лицом ладонью, пытаясь разогнать удушливый сигарный запах, поморщилась и бросилась открывать окна. Вампир, которому этот аромат не приносил ни малейшего дискомфорта, с интересом рассматривал живописную группу, в разнообразных позах устроившуюся кто на диване, кто на креслах, а кто по-простому, свернувшись калачиком на журнальном столике и прикрывшись скатеркой. По всему полу были разбросаны пустые бутылки и банки из-под пива, в которых Спайк, не колеблясь, опознал содержимое бара Ангела и свои собственные запасы спиртного.  
В комнате заметно посвежело, когда из распахнутых Истребительницей окон внутрь ворвался свежий утренний воздух. Девушка обменялась с вампиром веселыми взглядами. И было от чего смеяться.  
В одном из кресел, нежно прижимая к груди полупустую бутылку виски и перекинув через подлокотник одну ногу, спал Джайлз. Он где-то расстался со своим пиджаком и темной рубашкой и сейчас на нем красовалась бледно-зеленая футболка с надписью во всю грудь "I'm too sexy..."  
В кресле рядом развалилась Рона. Во сне она съехала вниз, и ее голова практически лежала на сидении, в то время как нижняя половина тела зависла в воздухе, опираясь лишь на широко разведенные ноги, прочно упирающиеся в пол. Ее руки были мирно сложены на животе, пальцы сцеплены вместе, между пальцев какой-то шутник, который, очевидно, заснул последним, остроумно вставил тонкую свечку для тортов. "Хорошо хоть не зажег для полноты картинки", - подумала Баффи, разглядывая Старшую Истребительницу.  
На диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу спали Ксан и Ви. Лицо молодого человека было погружено в открытое декольте блузки девушки, причем так, что вообще непонятно было, как ему удается еще и дышать. Спайк услышал, как Баффи, тихонько хихикнув, произнесла непонятную фразу: "Нет, нездоровая тяга к Истребительницам Ксана совершенно точно обостряется всякий раз, как он оказывается в жилище у Ангела."  
Спайк наклонился к последнему члену группы, мирно спящему на журнальном столике и завернутому в скатерть так плотно, что наружу торчали лишь длинные локоны волос и носки ботинок.  
\- Рыжая! Подъем!  
Ведьма, бесцеремонно разбуженная его голосом, скатилась со стола и окончательно запуталась в скатерти, пытаясь подняться. Остальные продолжали спать сном праведников. Пару минут Спайк и подоспевшая на помощь Баффи потратили на извлечение девушки из коварного куска материи, а когда она, наконец, оттуда выбралась, то первым делом стукнула вампира по затылку. Совершив акт агрессии, она зачем-то подтянула сползающую скатерть, которая была обвита вокруг ее талии, повыше и с гордым и независимым видом пошла на поиски ванной комнаты.  
\- Да, - протянул вампир, потирая затылок, - тяжело избавиться от старых привычек.  
\- Спайк, неужели ты не скучаешь по старым добрым временам? - шутливо толкнула его в бок Истребительница.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду времена, когда меня лупили по носу по каждому поводу, а также без повода, просто так, для профилактики? - задумчиво почесал нос вампир. - Нет, ни капельки.  
В комнату вернулась Уиллоу, ее лицо все еще хранило на себе выражение "поднять - подняли, разбудить забыли". Зевая с риском вывихнуть себе челюсть, она подошла к вампиру и что-то неразборчиво пробубнила. Спайк переспросил. Ведьма повторила так же нечленораздельно. После третьей попытки, белобрысый вампир понял, что Уиллоу требует показать ей, где в этой квартире можно сварить себе кофе и разжиться завтраком. Он отвел Рыжую на кухню и объяснил, как пользоваться кофеваркой, но по части завтрака единственное, что он мог ей предложить был крохотный пакетик кукурузных чипсов. Ситуация грозила перерасти в открытое противостояние начинающего закипать вампира и полусонной, и от этого пребывающей в далеко не самом лучшем расположении духа, бывшей Черной Ведьмы.  
Их спасла Баффи, которая появилась на кухне буквально за считанные секунды до катастрофы. Усадив ведьмочку на стул, девушка для начала сварила ей кофе. После второй чашки взгляд Уиллоу стал более осмысленным, а речь внятной. После короткого спора, девушки договорились, что Баффи со Спайком идут в магазин за продуктами, а Уиллоу разбудит остальных.  
На попытку Спайка напомнить им, что солнышко уже давно встало, и ему совсем не хочется рисковать собой ради пары бутербродов для Скуби, Истребительница ответила возмущенным шипением. В итоге она просто напросто вытолкала его из квартиры, заявив, что в Саннидейле солнце ему не мешало.  
Когда вампир и Истребительница, нагруженные покупками так, что еле могли переставлять ноги под их весом, вернулись, все уже проснулись, выпили по чашке кофе и изнывали от голода. На пакеты с едой они набросились, словно стая изможденных от недоедания велосерапторов.  
К двум часам дня все были накормлены, напоены и рвались к действиям.  
Ангела не было.  
Он появился лишь ближе к вечеру, когда от нечего делать вся компания села играть в карты.  
Вся, кроме Джайлза.  
Тот часом ранее попытался склонить Баффи к принятию всех условий Ангела, - Спайк предпочел не встревать в их разговор, чтобы не оказаться, как всегда крайним, - но встретил яростное сопротивление со стороны возмущенной Истребительницы и сейчас молча хмурствовал в кресле, неодобрительно поглядывая на резвящуюся молодежь и сто тридцатилетнего вампира.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - вскочив со своего места, поприветствовал вошедшего вампира Наблюдатель. - Я уже думал, ты вообще сегодня не придешь.  
\- Солнце село, - сдержанно ответил Ангел. - В отличие от Спайка, я не рискую там, где в этом нет нужды и не шатаюсь по улицам в полдень.  
\- Мы все знаем, Персик, как ты себя любишь, - огрызнулся пергидрольный вампир, мгновенно ощетинившись. - Кто бы сомневался.  
Ангел не ответил на очевидную подначку, лишь кинул на него тяжелый взгляд, не обещающий блондину ничего хорошего, если он не заткнется. Но Спайк проигнорировал предупреждение:  
\- Ну и как? Хорошо провел время со своей волчицей? Ох, прости, я и забыл, что сегодня полнолуние, а склонности к экстремальному сексу у тебя, увы нет.  
\- Почему, увы? - тупо переспросил Ксандер.  
\- Потому что тогда, наша Псинка порвала бы его на мелкие лоскутки. Прям как когда ты был плюшевым, - ядовито ощерился на темноволосого вампира Спайк. - Помнишь, Ангел?  
\- Уймите его, кто-нибудь, - с трудом сдерживаясь от желания свернуть своему внучку шею, попросил Ангел.  
Баффи положила руку на колено своему не в меру разошедшемуся возлюбленному, и Спайк покорно замолчал, но продолжал кидать в сторону Ангела острые как молнии взгляды.  
\- Что ты решила, Баффи, - сразу перешел к делу темноволосый вампир.  
\- Я согласна на все твои условия, кроме последнего, - ответила девушка.  
\- Хм, - нахмурился Ангел, - я удивлен. Мне казалось, что этот ребенок для вас важен.  
\- Да, - кивнула она, - но Спайк для меня не менее важен.  
\- То есть, гори оно все синим пламенем, но личная жизнь дороже? - с усмешкой уточнил Ангел.  
\- Грубо говоря, да.  
Заметив, как потемнели глаза Джайлза после слов Баффи, Ангел задумчиво протянул:  
\- Похоже Джайлз с тобой не согласен.  
Девушка упрямо нахмурилась:  
\- Это его право.  
\- Хорошо, оставим это на время, - неожиданно прекратил атаку вампир.  
Спайк и остальные, которые сидели затаив дыхание и не вмешивались в разговор, облегченно выдохнули. Как оказалось, задерживать дыхание на такой долгий период могут не только вампиры.  
\- Давайте поговорим о технической стороне дела, - обманчиво легким тоном предложил Ангел.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - не поняла Баффи.  
\- Всего лишь что, если мы в итоге договоримся и перейдем к конкретным действиям, то у тебя есть все шансы вновь встретиться с Ангелусом. - немного нагловато ухмыльнулся Ангел. - Ты ведь его еще не забыла?  
О да! Она помнила. Слишком хорошо, даже. Тяжелый комок возник в горле, который она не могла сглотнуть, внутри нее все похолодело. Баффи не хотела еще раз встретиться со вторым воплощением сидящего напротив нее вампира. Во рту все пересохло, она не смогла заставить себя произнести ни слова, поэтому лишь покачала головой в знак того, что помнит.  
\- Мы все предусмотрели, - неожиданно подала ей руку помощи Уиллоу.  
Ангел в ответ перевел взгляд на ведьму и приподнял бровь, поощряя ее продолжать.  
\- И что же, если не секрет, вы предусмотрели? - яд в его голосе свалил бы слона с ног.  
\- Н-ну, - запнулась на мгновение девушка, но потом продолжила, вспомнив, что она все-таки могущественная ведьма, и ей не пристало робеть перед одним единственным вампиром, у которого к тому же была душа. - Рона и Ви вооружатся арбалетами и будут находиться с вами вместе в одной комнате. Джайлз и Ксандер могут занять позиции за дверью, а я в любой момент могу провести обряд возвращения души.  
\- Да что ты? - зловеще улыбнулся вампир. - То есть я должен буду щеголять голым задом на виду у двух Истребительниц, в то время как два Наблюдателя смогут удовлетворить свои вуайеристические наклонности у замочной скважины? Это вы хорошо придумали.  
Спайк, впервые слышавший детали плана, гаденько захихикал:  
\- Персик, спорим в такой обстановке у тебя даже не встанет?  
\- Спайк, заткнись. - прошипел Ангел, на секунду обратив пристальный взгляд на блондина.  
Тот откозырял ему на манер бой-скаутов и замолчал, но продолжал сотрясаться в беззвучном смехе. Темноволосый вампир в задумчивости обвел окружающую его компанию долгим взглядом, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и нахмурился. Все затаили дыхание. Препирательства грозили затянуться на неопределенный срок, измотать им нервы и, что самое обидное, закончиться ничем. Особенно в свете того, что Баффи перестала проявлять чудеса покладистости, ставшие обычными за то время, что Наблюдатель и Скуби знали ее.  
\- И там не так, и здесь не все в порядке, - протянул Ангел, обращаясь, скорее, в пустоту, нежели к кому-то конкретно. - Похоже, мы зашли в тупик.  
\- Ангел, я думаю, что мне стоит еще раз поговорить с Баффи, - обратился к нему Джайлз.  
Ответила ему Баффи:  
\- Джайлз, если ты думаешь, что сможешь меня переубедить, то крепко ошибаешься.  
Баффи... - очки с носа Наблюдателя привычно перекочевали в его руки и исчезли в складках носового платка, которым он принялся ожесточенно протирать стекла.  
\- Подождите, Джайлз, - поморщился Ангел. - Мне кажется, что мы ведем спор, который может оказаться и вовсе бессмысленным, если Баффи уже беременна.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! - выкрикнул Ксандер, чье лицо покраснело от ярости.  
\- Я всего лишь указываю, заметьте, не в первый раз, на то, что пророчество может не иметь ко мне никакого отношения, - спокойно, не меняя тона ответил темноволосый вампир.  
\- Даже, если это и так, - в свою очередь запротестовала Уиллоу, - Баффи уже два года ни с кем не встречается. Как, во имя Гекаты, Баффи может быть беременной?  
\- Ну-ну, - покачал пальцем перед ее носом вампир, - только не рассказывайте мне сказки, что Спайк и Баффи провели эту ночь у нее в номере за целомудренным воздержанием.  
Блондинистая парочка одновременно перевела на него глаза: зеленые, возмущенные вторжением в личную жизнь, голубые - смеющиеся:  
\- Так ты за нами вчера следил? Персик, и кто тут говорил о вуайеризме?  
\- Я всего лишь проводил вас до отеля, - поджал губы Ангел. - Дальше можно было и так догадаться.  
Спайк сузил глаза, готовясь достойно ответить своему Гранд-Сиру, но его остановил раздраженный голос Уиллоу:  
\- Как же вы мне надоели своими перепалками, кривляниями и несговорчивостью! С меня хватит!  
С этими словами она резко выбросила руку раскрытой ладонью и разведенными в стороны пальцами в сторону Баффи, ее глаза потемнели, и она быстро произнесла:  
\- Энфатум Матер Рефлекта!  
С кончиков ее пальцев сорвался белоснежный шарик и, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел сообразить, что происходит, ударил Баффи в живот. Истребительницу откинуло на подушки дивана, но по ее лицу было видно, что она, скорее, удивлена, чем испугана или ранена. Спайк наклонился к ней, спрашивая, как она себя чувствует, и, получив ответ, что все порядке, в бешенстве рванулся к ведьме. Схватив ее за грудки кожанного пиджачка и подняв в воздух на уровень своих глаз, вампир затряс девушку, словно она была гуттаперчевой куклой:  
\- Что ты с ней сделала?  
Все произошло так быстро и неожиданно, что, будь у вампира желание убить девушку, никто ему не успел бы помешать.  
\- Спа-а-ай-й-йк... - от резкой встряски Уиллоу не могла даже нормально говорить.  
\- Если с ней хоть что-нибудь...  
Договорить он не успел.  
\- Смотрите! - Ксан показывал пальцем на Баффи, чей живот внезапно стал светиться нестерпимым ярким фиолетовым светом, который просвечивал даже через ее футболку.  
Крик привлек внимание Спайка и он, одним движением швырнув ведьму обратно в кресло, вернулся к Баффи.  
Истребительница беспомощно смотрела на свой живот, в ее глазах стоял страх, и она ухватила вампира за руку, переплетя пальцы с его, в тот же миг, как только он достиг ее. Ее огромные глаза нашли Уиллоу, которая с торжествующей улыбкой как раз поднималась с кресла:  
\- Что происходит, Уилл? Что все это значит?  
\- Все в порядке, Баффи, - мягко ответила она, подходя к ней и не обращая внимания на предостерегающее рычание, вырвавшееся из горла Спайка. - Спайк, я все объясню. Не волнуйся, это заклинание не причинит ей вреда.  
\- Рыжая, поменьше патетики, побольше дела. Что это за дрянь и какого черта она светится?  
\- Я провела магический тест на беременность, - стала объяснять ведьмочка. - Если бы Баффи не была беременна, заряд энергии просто рассеялся, едва коснувшись ее тела.  
Но он впитался, что может значит только одно... - ведьма помедлила, глядя в отчаянные от вернувшейся к ней надежды, глаза девушки, и улыбнулась, - Спайк, Баффи, поздравляю, у вас будет ребенок.  
На секунду-другую в комнате воцарилась удивительная тишина, а потом мир взорвался. Баффи, больше не обращая внимания на свой светящийся живот, подскочила к едва успевшему выпрямится Спайку и, подпрыгнув, повисла на нем, обвив ноги вокруг его пояса. Совершенно ошарашенный новостями вампир крепко обнял ее, старательно пряча лицо от всех присутствующих. Баффи приподняла его лицо за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза, и увидела, что они полны влаги:  
\- Спайк, ты можешь в это поверить? У нас будет ребенок!  
Он лишь кивал в ответ, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Почему ты плачешь?  
\- От счастья, малыш. Это от счастья. - хрипло прошептал он.  
Баффи ласково провела пальчиками по его щекам, высушивая влажные дорожки слез:  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь об этом?  
Вместо ответа он прижал ее к себе еще крепче и закружил. А она смеялась, плакала, кричала от разом нахлынувшего счастья.  
Наконец вампир мягко напомнил ей, что они в комнате не одни, и девушка соскользнула на пол, встав рядом с ним. На них смотрели лица ее друзей: удивленные, обрадованные и тоже счастливые. Джайлз от избытка чувств выдавил из очков стекло и теперь беспомощно крутил в руках обе части, не зная, что ему с ними делать. Рона и Ви лучились улыбками. Уиллоу, казалось, готова была взорваться от переполнявшей ее радости за подругу. У Ксандера вид был скорее ошарашенный, чем довольный, но, как надеялась девушка, у него еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с новостью. Ангел...  
Ангел легко поднялся и подошел к ним. От язвительного и жестокого выражения на его лице не осталось и следа. Первым делом он коротко, но отечески обнял Спайка, который от шока даже не стал сопротивляться:  
\- Поздравляю, Уильям.  
Затем он повернулся к Баффи:  
\- Теперь, я надеюсь, ты счастлива?  
Она ответила ему своей самой яркой улыбкой:  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Но, запомни.Не смотря на то, что ты - Истребительница и сама прекрасно можешь держать это белобрысое чудовище в узде, у тебя есть к кому обратиться, если он тебя обидит.  
\- Спасибо за предложение, Ангел, но, я думаю, оно мне не понадобится.  
\- Как знаешь, - легко улыбнулся он. - А теперь я пойду - Нина меня уже заждалась. Хочу посидеть с ней немного, прежде чем наступит час оборотня.  
\- До свидания, Ангел. Мы ведь еще увидимся перед отъездом?  
\- Непременно.  
Темноволосый вампир ушел. Поздравления остальных были приняты.  
Атмосфера стала заметно непринужденнее. Даже Спайк, казалось, расслабился - темная аура, окружавшая его, словно защитное поле, развеялась, и он, даже, позволил себе легкую улыбку.  
\- Только я не понял, - громогласно обратился к Уиллоу Ксандер, - почему оно было фиолетового цвета? Ведь всем известно, что цвет девочек - розовый, а мальчиков - голубой.  
\- Ох, - ведьма прижала ладонь к лицу, - а разве я не сказала?  
\- Не сказала что, Уилл? - Баффи, разом заволновавшись, подняла голову, которая до этого была уютно устроена у Спайка на коленях.  
\- Фиолетовый символизирует смешение красного и синего! - победно провозгласила Уиллоу.  
\- Рыжая, - предостерегающе промолвил Спайк, - не изображай из себя яйцеголовую. Что это, черт возьми, значит?  
\- У вас будет двойня, - весело рассмеялась ведьмочка. - Мальчик и девочка!  
\- Кровавый Ад! - Спайк от такой новости залпом опрокинул в себя огромную порцию виски.  
\- О, Мой Бог! - раздался рядом голос Джайлза, за которым последовал звук падающего на ковер тела.  
Все посмотрели в его сторону. Глава Совета Наблюдателей лежал на полу в глубоком обмороке.

 


	13. The place where I belong

Спайк окинул комнату прощальным взглядом: вроде бы ничего не забыл. Все его вещи уместились в небольшой рюкзак - как бесконечно мало для десятилетий, оставшихся за его плечами. Но теперь это не имело значения. Он наконец-то нашел то, что искал - женщину, с которой хотел провести все, дозволенное им на этой земле время, любовь, которая не знает границ и расстояний, детей... В последнее вообще пока было трудно поверить.  
Когда они общими усилиями привели в чувство потерявшего сознание Наблюдателя, он произнес только одну фразу: "Кровавый Ад, ну почему у вас вечно все идет наперекосяк?" После этого Джайлза они практически не видели. Пожилой мужчина немедленно вернулся в гостиницу, где обложился толстенными талмудами, которыми, как оказалось, битком были набиты его чемоданы. Он пытался найти хоть какое-то объяснение, почему отцом детей оказался Спайк, а также, с чем связан такой грандиозный просчет пророчества в их количестве. Но пока безрезультатно.  
Блондин улыбнулся, вспомнив, каких усилий потребовалось от него и Баффи, чтобы вытащить Наблюдателя для важного разговора. После долгих споров, возмущенных воплей с его стороны, демонстрации огромных щенячьих глаз и обиженно выпяченной губы с ее стороны, они пришли к согласию. Теперь им нужно было посвятить в подробности своего решения Джайлза. Реакция была именно такой, какую они и ожидали:  
\- Вы сошли с ума! Глупые! Безответственные! Дети!  
\- Джайлз, мы все обдумали, - сделала слабую попытку защититься Баффи, но ее голос потонул в звуках возмущенного полуфальцета Джайлза.  
Спайк взял ее руку в свою, пытаясь передать ей хоть немножко собственного спокойствия и уверенности. С тех пор как Уиллоу определила, что Баффи беременна, ничто на свете не могло остановить его и Баффи или заставить их не делать то, что они считали правильным для их будущих детей. Ничто и никто.  
Джайлз шумел около получаса, но наконец он иссяк и обессиленно опустился на стул:  
\- Судя по вашему упорному молчанию, ничто из того, что я вам сейчас сказал, не может заставить вас отказаться от ваших планов?  
Вместо ответа блондины заулыбались, отрицательно качая головами.  
\- Но, Баффи, ты снова будешь вдалеке от друзей, от меня, снова будешь одна. - Джайлз мягко взял ее ладонь в свою. - Подумай.  
\- Нет, Джайлз. Ты ошибаешься, я больше никогда не буду одна, - на глаза девушки навернулись счастливые слезы. - Со мной будет Спайк.  
Пожилой человек окинул вампира слегка раздраженным взглядом, который, все же, быстро сменился на более мягкий, когда Джайлз увидел какими восхищенными глазами тот смотрит на Истребительницу.  
\- Я просто хочу для тебя счастья, - осознавая свое поражение тихо прошептал он.  
\- У нас все будет хорошо, - заверила она его, - но, Джайлз, для меня настало время принимать собственные решения. Помнишь, ты всегда хотел, чтобы я научилась не только быть воином, но и человеком. Это мой шанс. А также Спайка. Но у нас ничего не получится, если за нашими спинами постоянно будет маячить Совет Наблюдателей.  
\- Ты права, - признал Джайлз.  
В тот вечер Спайку хотелось кричать от счастья. Они победили! Баффи выбрала его, выбрала семью, выбрала независимость. Они были свободны.  
Джайлз решил, что на один вечер вполне может оставить исследование старинных текстов и на правах суррогатного отца Баффи пригласил их обоих в ресторан. Не очень дорогой, так как у Спайка не было приличного костюма для шикарных заведений, но там было уютно, и шеф-повар был на высоте.  
И вот теперь пришло время прощаться. Джайлз вместе со Скуби и Старшими Истребительницами возвращался в Европу; Ангел, Нина и Иллирия наткнулись на новые следы слуг Черного Шипа в Вайоминге и тоже паковали вещи перед переездом. Баффи осталась в отеле, чтобы пожелать друзьям счастливого пути и дать им инструкции касательно Дон. Девушка все еще не знала, какие изменения произошли в жизни ее старшей сестры, не знала она и о Спайке. Вскорости ей придется решать, оставаться ли ей в Риме или жить вместе с Баффи. Последнее подразумевало, что Дон вернется в Америку.  
С того дня, когда Баффи узнала, что она беременна прошла уже неделя, и пара не теряла времени даром. Они присмотрели для себя небольшой городок в штате Миссури. Им повезло, они смогли быстро купить дом - небольшой уютный особняк, который был словно специально создан для молодой семьи. Он не походил на стандартную мечту любой американской женщины, скорее, с его темной псевдо готической архитектуры, он производил угнетающее впечатление, но ни Спайка, ни Баффи это не смущало.  
К дому прилагался большой участок земли, около гектара леса, небольшой садик, в котором в основном росли раскидистые плодовые деревья, в жару предоставляющие защиту от солнечных лучей и живительную тень - что совсем не казалось лишним, когда глава семьи был вампиром - а к главному входу вела дорога из крупного светлого гравия, проходящая через лес. Дом стоял в сердце владений, и Спайк уже начал прикидывать, какие охранные системы нужно будет раскидать в прилегающей территории, чтобы исключить нежелательные визиты.  
Внутри дом был темным - окна задрапированы тяжелыми бархатными шторами, мебель сделана из древесины темных сортов или покрыта коричневым лаком, стены обшиты не менее темными деревянными панелями. Однако он был просторным, в нем было четыре этажа, включая чердак и подземный гараж, который был построен последними владельцами старого дома. С чувством облегчения Баффи узнала, что подвала, если не считать гараж, в доме не было. Спайк лишь улыбнулся ее страхам.  
Парочка уже начала обдумывать, что требуется изменить в архитектуре и меблировке, чтобы превратить мрачный особняк в идеальное место, где будут расти их дети. Баффи надеялась, что Дон не откажется и дальше жить с ней. Для девушки они собирались подготовить две смежные комнаты на втором этаже, с отдельной ванной комнатой. При желании можно было сделать отдельный вход с улицы, чтобы Дон не чувствовала себя под постоянной опекой и привыкала к самостоятельности. На все эти планы Джайлз выделял солидную часть бюджета Совета Наблюдателей, объяснив это тем, что в его интересах сделать жизнь мистических детей как можно более комфортной и обеспеченной.  
Что значит, более спокойной для него.  
План был, что Баффи соберет свои вещи и заедет за Спайком домой к Ангелу. Белобрысый вампир практически не видел своего Гранд-Сира в последние дни. Спайк не хотел признаваться самому себе, что избегающая встреч политика Ангела задевает его. И все же, за много месяцев совместного сосуществования, он привык к Ангелу. А тот в ответ перестал относиться к нему, как к отщепенцу или изгнаннику или раздражающему насекомому, которое лишь сотрясает воздух жужжанием, но не приносит никакой реальной пользы.  
Или все же он ошибался, и Ангел не изменил своего отношения к нему? Спайк все еще не мог забыть то, с какой злостью Ангел говорил о нем, когда все еще думали, что темный вампир станет отцом мистического дитя. Но у него не было ни малейшей возможности припереть Ангела к стенке, чтобы поговорить и его более чем странном поведении. Каждый раз, когда Спайк пытался завести об этом разговор, Ангел либо ссылался на срочные дела и убегал, либо их прерывали.  
Спайк огорченно покачал головой. Баффи позвонила десять минут назад, чтобы сообщить ему, что уже выезжает и будет в аппартаментах Ангела через двадцать минут. Потом они прямиком поедут в аэропорт - их ждал ночной рейс к их новому дому.  
В прихожей послышался звук открываемой двери, звук шагов и в комнату вошел Ангел. Спайк еще не видел его, но перепутать своего Гранд-Сира с кем-нибудь другим было невозможно. Блондин медленно обернулся. Все верно, темноволосый вампир присел на краешек стола позади него и улыбался такой редкой для него расслабленной легкой улыбкой.  
\- Ну и каково это? Чувствовать себя победителем, парень? - поинтересовался Ангел доброжелательным тоном.  
Спайк смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и неожиданно рассмеялся:  
\- Ты знал! Кровавый Ад! Ты все это время знал, что это пророчество не имеет к тебе никакого отношения!  
\- Знал - слишком сильное слово, малыш. Догадывался, будет более точным определением. Но еще лучше, а главное, точнее, будет надеялся.  
Спайк насторожился:  
\- Только не надо вешать мне лапшу на уши. Так я тебе и поверил, что будь у тебя малейший шанс быть вместе с Баффи, ты не схватился бы за него обеими руками!  
\- Я не телепроповедник, Спайк, - ухмыльнулся темноволосый вампир, - и не собираюсь призывать тебя открыть твое сердце для веры, но вот что я тебе скажу. Когда я увидел, как Баффи отреагировала на твое первое появление, то понял - наше время прошло. А ты, неблагодарное чудовище, мог бы меня поблагодарить за предоставленную тебе возможность остаться с Баффи наедине в ту ночь.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - нахмурился белобрысый вампир.  
\- Лишь то, что уже не знал, какую гадость еще придумать, чтобы Джайлз не затащил меня в тот вечер в постель к Баффи.  
\- То есть...  
Ангел оторвался от стола и встал в своей излюбленной манере - скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Я просто дал вам шанс. И я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что ради этого мне пришлось изображать из себя последнего ублюдка.  
\- Ну, ты не сильно-то и напрягался, - нагло усмехнулся Спайк, изо всех сил стараясь не подать виду, как тронуло его признание Ангела.  
\- Баффи, - простонал старший вампир, - ты уверена, что хочешь связать жизнь с этим неблагодарным, сквернословящим, невозможным, раздражающим кровопийцей?  
Спайк, до сих пор слишком поглощенный своеобразным разговором с Ангелом, резко повернулся в сторону прихожей. В дверях стояла улыбающаяся Баффи. Она подошла к своему любимому вампиру, обняла его за плечи, чмокнула в щеку и повернулась к Ангелу:  
\- Увы, он неисправим, Ангел. Придется нам терпеть его таким, какой он есть.  
Тот хмыкнул, но ничего больше не сказал.  
\- У тебя все собрано? - обратилась Баффи к Спайку.  
Вместо ответа тот показал ей свой рюкзак.  
\- И это все? - расширила она глаза.  
\- Я не притязателен, - пожал плечами блондин.  
\- Ага, а еще с его привычкой встревать или организовывать самому всяческие потасовки, новая одежда долго не живет, - в свою очередь проинформировал ее Ангел.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
Спайк не знал, как попрощаться с Ангелом, Баффи терпеливо ждала. Первым не выдержал Ангел:  
\- Вам пора, Спайк. Если что...  
\- Да-да, знаю, - раздраженно махнул рукой тот, - "Если что-нибудь с ней случится по твоей вине..."  
Ангел усмехнулся:  
\- Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что если что-нибудь случится или вам понадобится помощь, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь... Но течение твоих мыслей мне тоже нравится.  
\- Ох, заткнись, ладно? - попросил Спайк, чувствуя себя немного неловко, но в его голосе было больше добродушного подтрунивания над приятелем, нежели обычной желчи.  
Ангел обнял Баффи, затем посерьезнел и протянул Спайку руку:  
\- Удачи, парень, - после чего хохотнул и добавил, - И, поверь мне, с двумя детьми и Истребительницей в женах, она тебе понадобится.  
\- Иди ты, - усмехнулся Спайк, качая головой, но протянутую руку Гранд-сира пожал.  
Подхватив рюкзак, Спайк пропустил вперед Баффи, но затем нерешительно оглянулся на Ангела:  
\- Спасибо.  
Прежде чем Ангел успел ответить, блондин стремительно отвернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Он не слышал, как в тишине комнаты старший вампир прошептал:  
\- Пожалуйста, Спайк.


	14. Семь месяцев спустя - Новое начало

Спайк со всем возможным вниманием помог Баффи выбраться из машины, за что получил от нее раздраженный взгляд и недовольное шипение:  
\- Оставь меня в покое. Я еще не настолько раздалась, чтобы не быть способной самостоятельно выбраться из машины.  
Решив, что ей лучше знать, он выпустил ее руку, и Истребительница немедленно снова шлепнулась на мягкое сидение такси. Рычанию, которое она издала при этом мог позавидовать любой матерый вампир. Побарахтавшись с пол-минуты в тщетных попытках самой встать с сидения она сдалась. Однако ее тон совсем не походил на жалобную просьбу о помощи:  
\- Ну чего ты встал, как столб? Помоги мне выйти из этой чертовой машины!  
Итак, они снова вернулись к началу: Спайк бережно поддерживал ее за руку и тянул к себе, Баффи яростно что-то шипела себе под нос и отфыркивалась. Наконец дело было сделано - Баффи встала рядом с ним, заложив руку за спину и морщась от боли в позвоночнике. Вампир настороженно замер рядом, не зная, в какую сторону скакнет ее разбушевавшийся темперамент в следующую минуту. Неожиданно ее лицо озарила искренняя и светлая улыбка, и девушка прижалась к нему, обнимая:  
\- Спасибо за помощь. Без тебя я, скорее всего, осталась бы в этом такси до тех пор, пока не пришел бы срок.  
Вампир про себя пожелал, чтобы срок пришел прямо сейчас, потому что терпеть еще целых два месяца буйство гормонов под названием "Беременная Баффи", становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. Он помнил, какой хрупкой она показалась ему в их последнюю "первую" встречу - казалось, она сознательно загоняет себя в состояние хронической дистрофии.  
Девушка, стоявшая сейчас рядом, совсем не походила на того заморыша. За весь срок она практически не набрала лишнего веса, но ее маленькое тело приятно округлилось во всех нужных местах, и Спайк был очень этому рад. Правда были и проблемные моменты, которые Баффи переносила с куда меньшей грацией и терпением, нежели пару килограмм лишнего - по мнению Спайка, очень даже симпатичного - веса.  
Истребительница была на седьмом месяце беременности, и ее живот округлился до невероятных размеров, по сравнению с ее остальными пропорциями. Ее доктор уверял, что так и должно быть, ведь она ожидает двойню, но Баффи огорченно думала и будущих кошмарных растяжках на животе в будущем, и об очень даже насущных болях в спине в настоящем. Кроме того, врач не разрешил ей рожать самой и назначил ей кесарево, сославшись на узость ее бедер и двойное бремя. Это означало в скором времени еще один шрам на ее теле. Подобные мысли приводили к периодическим истерикам, во время которых вампиру приходилось зачастую уворачиваться от залпов летящей в него посуды. Они успели сменить уже четыре полных столовых сервиза, но Спайку не очень-то верилось, что последний доживет до того счастливого момента, когда Баффи разрешится от бремени.  
Им крупно повезло, что Уиллоу одним поздним дождливым вечером совершенно неожиданно показалась на пороге дома, который они снимали, пока их собственный был в ремонте. Из ее рассказа они узнали, что она порвала с Кеннеди и, если они будут не против, хотела бы пожить у них до тех пор, пока она не подыщет себе новое место. Возвращаться в Бразилию она не хотела.  
Временное, как это часто и бывает, оказалось постоянным, и последние пять месяцев они ютились в небольшом двухэтажном деревянном домике в компании Уиллоу и Дон. Поначалу Спайк был недоволен этим вторжением, но со временем до него стало доходить, как крупно ему повезло, что рядом всегда есть могущественная Викка, готовая часами успокаивать и разгонять страхи беременной Истребительницы. Кто знает, не завершилась бы в противном случае очередная вспышка плохого настроения у Баффи аккуратным холмиком пепла.  
Что касается Дон, то она поначалу показалась ему ходячим призраком прежней веселой и самоуверенной девочки-подростка. Она заметно выросла, но к его удивлению это не придало ей храбрости. Она старалась не оставаться с ним наедине, бледнела и терялась с ответом, когда он обращался к ней, никогда не поднимала на него глаза. У него даже возникло ощущение, что он живет в доме с человеком, который панически боится вампиров, но в ее комнате он не обнаружил ни намека на кресты, спрятанные колья или пузырьки со святой водой.  
Спайк не понимал, что творится с девушкой, пока однажды вечером Баффи не раскрыла ему глаза на истинные причины странного поведения Дон.  
\- Спайк, от тебя я просто не ожидала такой слепоты, - покачала головой Баффи, садясь рядом с ним на диван и подставляя ступни для массажа.  
\- Хорошо, окей, я слеп, как крот, - расстроенно кивнул он. - Может быть ты тогда объяснишь мне, что с ней происходит? Баффи, она шарахается от меня, как от чумного!  
\- Я бы тоже шарахалась, если бы в течение целого года говорила своему другу всякие гадости, подбрасывала в постель дохлых крыс, а в довершение повернулась спиной к своей сестре, к которой этот друг неровно дышит, - спокойно, стараясь не поддаваться желанию расплакаться от горестных воспоминаний, произнесла Баффи.  
\- Ну, ты ведь ее простила, - непонимающе захлопал глазами вампир, - а после того, что я...  
Он запнулся, закрыл глаза, замолчал. Скулы на его лице обострились. Верный признак того, что ее возлюбленный расстроен или в ярости. Сейчас он вновь переживал за дела давно минувших дней, и девушка протянула руку и погладила его по голове. Вампир резко распахнул глаза. Она видела в них боль, горечь, раскаяние и любовь. Всегда любовь.  
\- Это было давно, Спайк, пора уже прекратить терзать себя.  
\- Да, ты права.  
Они вновь замолчали, пока вампир первым не нарушил тишину.  
\- Дон защищала тебя как могла...  
\- Она влезла не в свое дело! - возмущенно прервала его Истребительница  
\- Дон защищала тебя, - терпеливо повторил вампир, - и я ее за это не виню. Она имела право встать на твою защиту, право крови. Рыжая, Руперт, Ксандер - на них я бы даже не обратил внимания, поверь. В их жилах не течет твоя кровь, какими бы близкими друзьями вы не были. Но Дон...  
Спайк запнулся, его руки прекратили массировать изящные ступни девушки, он неуверенно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Она так меня и не простила? Ведь так?  
\- Что...? - от настолько неожиданного вывода Баффи поперхнулась и закашлялась. - Что за ерунда? Это она думает, что ты ее не простил, и боится первой заговорить с тобой, чтобы не увериться в этом окончательно.  
\- Ох... - это было все, что мог сказать расстроенный вампир.  
\- Мне кажется, вам нужно поговорить.  
\- Но как? Я даже рта не успеваю открыть, чтобы сказать ей "Доброе утро", так быстро она убегает.  
Истребительница нахмурилась:  
\- Можно закрыть вас в одной комнате.  
\- Угу, - скептически прищурился Спайк, - а потом объяснять скорой, почему у молоденькой девушки приключился сердечный приступ.  
\- Да... Ты прав, она, действительно, немного нервная в последнее время. - согласилась Баффи и выдвинула еще одно предложение. - А как насчет наручников? Я купила новые взамен...  
\- А как насчет перестать травмировать мою психику подобными разговорами, - послышался внезапно смеющийся голос от двери на кухню. - С меня хватает того, что стены здесь из рисовой бумаги и по ночам я уже давно сплю с наушниками. И мне совершенно не интересно, что нужно было сделать, чтобы сломать полицейские наручники.  
Блондинистая парочка во время всей этой тирады сконфуженно переглядывалась, а затем в комнату вошла Дон.  
\- Давно ты там стоишь, - поинтересовался Спайк, немного приходя в себя от ее неожиданного вторжения.  
Дон кивнула но же не так весело.  
\- Значит ты все слышала, - уточнила Баффи.  
\- Почти все.  
Спайк мог поклясться, что в ее голосе прозвучало скорее сожаление, чем раскаяние от подслушивания.  
Стоя возле отреставрированного дома рука об руку с Баффи, Спайк не мог не улыбнуться, вспоминая тот вечер. Конечно между ним и Дон не сразу установились прежние дружеские отношения, но постепенно все вернулось на круги своя. Порой он даже жалел, что это произошло, когда после очередного раунда битвы на подушках эта несносная девченка на глазах у смеющейся Баффи запрыгивала ему на спину и заставляла его делать круг почета, словно обезьянка забираясь ему на шею и свешивая ноги ему на плечи. То, что она уже была выше его самого ни мало ее не смущало.  
Позади послышался звук подъезжающих машин и пара, застывшая в неподвижности перед домом, обернулась. К ним приближалась вереница легковых машин, первая из которых миновала их, сделала круг вокруг небольшой клумбы-ротонды и остановилась прямо перед парадным входом. Первой из нее выскочила и бросилась к блондинистой парочке Дон, за ней, из водительской двери показался Джайлз. Наблюдатель подошел к пассажирской двери со своей стороны, открыл ее и подал руку кому-то, сидящему там.  
Дальнейшее Спайк рассмотреть не смог, так как Дон подлетела к ним, порывисто обняла каждого - осторожно Баффи, крепко и со звонким чмоком в щеку его, - и только после этого оглянулась на дом. Девушка восхищенно осматривалась и, не удержавшись, ткнула вампира локтем в бок:  
\- И вы мне не показывали эту красоту!  
\- Поверь, Дон, - улыбнулась Баффи, - смотреть здесь было практически не на что. Ты бы только расстроилась.  
Остальные машины тоже остановились, вереницей вытянувшись по подъездной дороге, и из них показались Скуби, Ангел в компании с Ниной и целая небольшая армия молоденьких Истребительниц, во главе с вечно мрачной Роной и легко улыбающейся Ви, в неизменном и сейчас легкомысленно заломленном на самый затылок беретике.. К удивлению Спайка Джайлз появился в компании Иллирии, которая чинно выступала по усыпанной гравием дорожке в своих безумно дорогих костюме и туфлях на высоком каблуке от "Прада". Гамма была выдержана в синих полутонах.  
Спайк очень надеялся, что способность Древнейшей менять облик ни куда не делась, и она всегда сможет переоблачиться во что-нибудь менее претенциозное, например в пару джинс и футболку. Работу, которую им предстояло сделать сегодня лучше всего было выполнять в чем-нибудь таком, что не боялось пыли и возможных повреждений. Сегодня их ждал долгожданный переезд в новый дом.  
Вскоре подъехал долгожданный грузовик мебелью, книгами и прочими вещами. Из кабины водителя легко выпрыгнул Ксандер и обежал громадину, чтобы открыть двери контейнера. Джайлз что-то пробурчал по поводу того, что парень постоянно опаздывает и в ответ услышал раздраженное:  
\- Я же не виноват, что каждый встречный полицейских, увидев одноглазого водилу, считает своим долгом проверить у него водительские права. Так и ехал: быстро, но с частыми остановками.  
Работа по разгрузке и расстановке закипела.  
Баффи поначалу еще пыталась помогать, но когда Спайку едва не стало плохо при виде его глубоко беременной невесты, волочившей в дом дубовый сундук с оружием, ей пришлось переключиться на руководство. Ее голос был слышен отовсюду и некоторые даже утверждали, что видели ее одновременно на чердаке и на первом этаже особняка:  
\- Дон, неси эти коробки на третий этаж, в спальню Уилл.  
\- Спайк! Спайк, осторожнее! Ты же сейчас уронишь этот шкаф на ноги Ксану! Спасибо, Иллирия, ты как всегда вовремя.  
\- Джайлз, мне не нужна полочка с магическими книгами в детской. Лучше помогите Роне прибить там крючки для арбалета.  
\- Ангел! Нина! Если кто-то и будет заниматься на этом диване любовью, то это будем мы со Спайком!  
\- Ксан, ты уверен что он пройдет? А я вот не уверена. Но раз ты уверен... Ну я же говорила, что он не пройдет!  
\- Спайк, Ангел, помогите Ксандеру затащить этот комод на третий этаж. И нужно что-то сделать с этой дырой в стене.  
Уже ближе к утру, когда вся мебель была расставлена, полки повешены, аппаратура подключена, и дом начал приобретать пусть пока хаотичный, но уже жилой вид, Спайк вышел на веранду. Вся компания заснула каких-то четверть часа назад, заглотнув заказанную в огромных количествах пиццу и от усталости почти не чувствуя ее вкуса, а после повалившись кто куда. Вампиру хотелось встретить рассвет, первый рассвет в новом доме, в такой непривычной, но затягивающей в сладкий омут счастья новой жизни. Ему не обязательно было видеть, как первые лучи солнца окрашивают небо в жидкую белую платину, не обязательно было созерцать, как раскаленный, пылающий далеким жаром диск, встает над лесом.  
Вампир чувствовал приближающийся рассвет всем своим существом. Вместе с рассветом наступал новый этап его жизни. И подходила к концу долгая дорога длинною в более, чем сто лет, которая привела его сюда, в старинный особняк, который вскоре будет наполнен не только воспоминаниями, но и жизнью, светом, голосами детей и любовью.


	15. Пять лет спустя - Новое начало - Просто жизнь

Посуда. Нет, гора немытой посуды ждала отца неспокойного семейства. Вампир, который этим самым отцом и был, скривился, как от зубной боли. Больше всего он ненавидел мыть грязные тарелки, стаканы, ложки, вилки, ножи, контейнеры для хранения продуктов, сковородки, кастрюли, ковшики... Гр-р-р! В такие вечера ему иногда казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума.  
Мало того, что он был главным шеф-поваром для своей жены, ее сестры, двух непоседливых детей и ведьмы, которая уже пять лет “временно” обитает с ними под одной крышей. Мало того, что ему пришлось брать уроки плотнического мастерства у Ксандера, потому что если бы взамен каждого сломанного стула они покупали новый, его семья уже давно пошла бы по миру. Мало того, что в вопросах стирки одежды всех расцветок и фактур он мог уже считаться непревзойденным экспертом. Нет, этого всего было мало.  
Этим женщинам из семьи Саммерс три года назад нужно было смотреть на него счастливыми глазами, полными веры, прежде чем вытолкать его на встречу с редактором книжного издательства. Парень явно сбрендил, прихватив с собой своих не менее чокнутых читателей, потому что вот уже два года из списков бестселлеров не пропадает его серия книг "Обращенный", главным героем которой был юный фледжлинг, Дитя могущественного вампира, которого убили сразу после того, как тот сделал из молодого человека вампира. Серия рассказывала о том, как он проходит трудное путешествие от самых низов в иерархии вампиров к положению, с которым приходится считаться даже сильным мира тьмы.  
Дон и Баффи пришлось организовать целую конспирацию, чтобы скопировать рассказы, которые он писал для собственного развлечения уже несколько лет, и отправить их в несколько редакций, которые доброжелательно относились к новичкам. Ответ к их удивлению пришел практически немедленно, однако сюрприза не получилось, потому что Спайк успел распечатать дневную почту и потребовал от женщин объяснений.  
После публикации первого сборника Спайк в полной мере осознал, что значит пойти спать вечером никому неизвестным замотанным отцом семейства и проснуться на утро знаменитым, под захлебывающиеся крики его издателя в устройстве громкой связи, которое ухмыляющаяся во весь рот Баффи держала у его уха.  
Спайку до сих пор с трудом верилось в то, что кто-то его читает. И не просто читает, а создает интернациональные фан-клубы, открывает интернет-сайты и форумы, играет в ролевые игры по мотивам его книг. Это было сумасшествием, в этом он был уверен, но до тех пор, пока он не должен был клянчить денег у Совета на содержание семьи, вампир собирался продолжать свое "бумагомарательство", как он сам обзывал свою деятельность.  
За всеми этими делами у него оставалось совсем немного времени на обязательные тренировки с Баффи и, иногда, с Дон, и патрулирование городка. С детьми в основном занималась Баффи, и это отнимало у нее практически все свободное время, поэтому, как бы она ни любила своих сорванцов, вечерние патрули были ее убежищем от домашней рутины.  
Спайк почти всегда сопровождал ее, но порой бывали вечера, как сегодняшний, когда Дон вспоминала, что у нее есть личная жизнь, Уиллоу уезжала по делам Совета, а все знакомые им сиделки либо слегли с температурой, либо посто не могли придти. В такие вечера Спайк подбрасывал в воздух монетку, чтобы определить несчастливца, которому придется остаться с детьми, а потом уложить их спать. Этим вечером монетка упала не его стороной. Вампир вздохнул и принялся складывать посуду в посудомоечную машину. Он не видел, как к дому подъехала машина, и невысокий пожилой человек вышел из нее и направился к дому.  
Джайлз постучал в тяжелый молоток подвешенный на двери. Никто не ответил. Спустя минуту он постучал еще раз, настойчивее. В доме горел свет, и он был уверен, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь услышит его. По непонятной причине Баффи и Спайк не провели звонка, положившись на этот антикварный молоток, выполненный в виде головы льва, чтобы извещать их о приходе гостей. Наконец послышались шаги, затем звук открываемого замка, и дверь отворилась. Ожидавший увидеть Баффи или вампира Джайлз, растерялся, не увидев никого перед собой, но затем опустил взгляд вниз и был вознагражден видом двух темноволосых детей, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды, с одной лишь разницей, что они были мальчиком и девочкой. Одинаковые скуластые лица, прямые аккуратные носики и беспорядочно растрепанные волнистые темные волосы указывали на то, что они были братом и сестрой.  
Оба были одеты в голубые, вытертые на коленях джинсы, черные футболки с рисунками их любимых анимешных героев и тяжелые, тоже черные ботинки. На шеях были повязаны желтые банданы.  
\- Привет, дедушка Джайлз, - радостно улыбнулась ему голубоглазая девчушка.  
\- Привет, Джайлз, - поприветствовал его мальчуган.  
\- О, мой Бог! - переводя взгляд с одного ребенка на другого выдохнул старый Наблюдатель, - ваши родители, должно быть, добавляют дрожжи в ваши завтраки! Вы так выросли за два месяца!  
Дети ухмыльнулись ему слишком знакомой ухмылкой их отца и расступились, пропуская его в дом.  
\- Что ты нам привез из Англии? - первым делом осведомилась девочка, закрыв за гостем дверь.  
\- А вы себя хорошо вели, чтобы заслужить подарки? - прищурился Джайлз.  
Детки переглянулись:  
\- Конечно.  
Но девочка неожиданно нахмурилась и зашептала на ухо брату, но Джайлз услышал:  
\- А дверь в нашу группу в детском саду? Мисс Ленор ругалась, что пожалуется родителям.  
\- Ш-ш-ш. Она же в итоге ничего не сказала им, - шепнул ей брат. - Так что это не считается.  
На их лицах вновь засияли ангельские улыбки, и две пары голубых и зеленых глаз уставились на пожилого человека с предельной честностью. Однако Джайлз не обольщался на их счет. Эти детки были настоящими копиями их родителей. Причем за всеми их шалостями Спайк и Баффи уже устали разбираться между собой, кто из детей пошел в папу, а кто в маму. Оба были хороши.  
При виде этих искренних улыбок Джайлз занервничал, но постарался не показать виду. Тот факт, что он уже несколько минут назад снял очки и занялся их протиранием, ни о чем не говорил.  
\- О подарках мы поговорим позже, а теперь, лучше, расскажите, что нового вы узнали в детском саду? Через год вам уже идти в школу, посмотрим, как вы к ней готовитесь.  
\- Да-да-да! - радостно захлопала в ладошки девочка. - Мы очень много узнали!  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага, - подтвердил мальчик. - Мы теперь знаем, что если две бабочки занимаются тем, чем папа с мамой по ночам в спальне, то получается маленькая беби-бабочка.  
\- Только бабочки легонькие, - вздохнула девочка, - и они не ломают кровать.  
\- Точно, - оживленно закивал ее брат, не замечая, как покраснел пожилой мужчина.  
Джайлз же сделал себе заметку на память, поговорить с Баффи о том, что детскую психику очень легко травмировать, и хорошенько встряхнуть этого несносного озабоченного вампира, который все никак не удосужится звукоизолировать спальню.  
\- А еще мы знаем, что монстров не существует, - продолжила девочка.  
\- И та гадость, которую мама выудила на прошлой неделе из нашего шкафа, вовсе не демон Кулшака, а про-яв-ле-ние, - по складам произнес трудное слово мальчик, - детской фантазии.  
\- Кровавый Ад! И они мне ничего об этом не сказали? - выдохнул Джайлз, возмущенный тем, что дети были в опасности, но никто не поставил его об этом в известность.  
\- А еще мисс Ленор, наша воспитательница, говорит, что "Кровавый Ад" - это очень плохое ругательство.  
Джайлз смущенно улыбнулся девочке:  
\- Да-да, я знаю, но я взрослый и иногда могу себе позволить плохие слова.  
\- Джайлз, а хочешь мы тебе покажем один фокус? - встрял ее брат.  
\- Ну, - он прикинул свои шансы на выживание после фокусов этих деток и решил, что хуже, чем в прошлый раз быть не может, - хорошо, давайте.  
\- Только ты тогда встань и протяни мне руку.  
Джайлз сделал, как просил его мальчишка, и в следующее мгновение, проделав в воздухе замысловатый кульбит, упал на обеденный стол, который, крякнув, развалился под ним.  
\- Кайл! Джойс! Я вас, кажется, уже один раз предупреждал? - прогремел над ним знакомый голос.  
Джайлз медленно повернул голову и увидел Спайка, который , сложив руки на груди, стоял посреди гостинной с кухонным полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо. Вампир пристально смотрел на детей, которые виновато опустили головы, понимая, что перестарались.  
\- Прости, папа, - прошептала Джойс, машинально шаркая ногой по полу.  
\- Пап, мы больше не будем, - просительно поднял зеленые глаза на отца Кайл.  
Вампир нахмурился:  
\- На сегодня вы наказаны. Идите в свою комнату, а когда мама придет домой, мы с ней подумаем, что с вами делать дальше.  
\- Но пап...  
\- Марш наверх! - суровым голосом сказал Спайк, и дети понуро повиновались ему.  
Вампир проследил за тем, как дети поднялись по широкой лестнице наверх и скрылись из виду, а затем подошел к все еще растянувшемуся на обломках стола Наблюдателю и подал ему руку:  
\- Джайлз, ну сколько можно попадаться на один и тот же трюк?  
Тот кряхтя поднялся и принялся отряхиваться:  
\- Это всегда что-то новенькое, Спайк. И я понадеялся, что на этот раз все обойдется.  
Блондин в ответ лишь фыркнул:  
\- Не советую больше подставляться так, как раньше - мы с Баффи перешли от обороны к атаке в тренировках детей. Боюсь, им просто не терпится испробовать на ком-нибудь свои новые знания. А вы, Руперт, уже далеко не мальчик, чтобы громить обеденные столы.  
Джайлз покраснел:  
\- Я возмещу ущерб!  
\- А, - махнул рукой вампир, - это ерунда. Я просто прошу вас быть осторожнее с детьми, иначе, не дай Бог, с вами что приключится, и Баффи мне этого не простит.  
\- Так Баффи нет дома? - поинтересовался Наблюдатель.  
\- Она патрулирует окрестности, - покачал головой блондин. - Мы не нашли никого, кто мог бы остаться с детьми вечером, поэтому мне приходится изображать сиделку.  
\- И ты отпустил ее одну? - неверяще вскричал пожилой мужчина. - Спайк, она же уже на четвертом месяце! О чем ты думал?  
Вампир раздраженно скривился:  
\- Вот только не надо читать мне нотации! Будто хоть кто-то в этой семье меня слушает, если им чего-то хочется. Чертовы женщины! Вертят мной, как им заблагорассудится. И главная заводила - моя жена.  
\- Но Спайк, она же беременна!  
\- Кровавый Ад! А то я не в курсе!  
Оба замолчали, раздраженно глядя друг на друга. Наконец взгляд Джайлза смягчился:  
\- Ладно, Спайк, не кипятись. Я с ней поговорю. Она должна понимать, что это может быть опасным для ребенка и ее самой.  
\- Пока ее живот практически не заметен и в драке не нарушает баланс, я за нее спокоен, - отозвался вампир. - Но, если она вздумает продолжать в том же духе, я ее или запру, или попрошу Уилл наложить на нее какое-нибудь обездвиживающее заклятие.  
Обещание было сказано искренним голосом, и Наблюдатель потрепал вампира по плечу.  
\- Да, о безопасности... Как так получилось, что ты не слышал моего приезда? Я думал, у тебя дожен был загореться сигнал о вторжении, - Джайлз ткнул пальцем за плечо блондина, где на стене висела панель с электронной системой управления охранной сигнализацией.  
\- Скорее всего дети увидели на мониторе тебя и сразу же ее отключили. Им за это еще отдельно попадет, - пообещал Спайк.  
\- Кстати, - сменил тему Наблюдатель, - Баффи давно ушла?  
\- Нет, не очень. Так что придется тебе ее подождать. Думаю, она вернется где-то через час. Она сейчас быстро устает и не затягивает с патрулированием. Позже ночью я сделаю еще один круг.  
\- Э-э, это хорошо, но я приехал не к Баффи. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Спайк. Это имеет отношение к пророчеству.


	16. Пять лет спустя - Новое начало - Перемены

От неожиданности вампир потерял дар речи, но быстро оправился.  
\- Тогда, я думаю, нам лучше пройти на кухню. Там нас не подслушают дети, да и за выпивкой далеко ходить не нужно.  
Они уселись за кухонной стойкой, больше напоминавшей барную, и Спайк разлил по стаканам виски.  
\- Одна из загадок, которая мучила меня с того самого момента, как я узнал, что Баффи беременна близнецами, как мне кажется, разрешена.  
\- И что же это за загадка? - Спайк старался говорить ровным равнодушным голосом, но внутри него все трепетало.  
\- Как ты, на котором не лежало ни одного серьезного проклятия, умудрился вклиниться в пророчество, - пояснил Наблюдатель.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы ее, наконец, решили.  
\- Да. Решил, - гордо поднял подбородок Джайлз, но тут же стушевался. - Ну, конечно же, свою роль сыграли благоприятные, хотя, признаю, и неожиданные обстоятельства...  
\- Руперт, - оборвал его вампир, - вы заговариваетесь.  
\- Да-да, конечно, ближе к делу. Так вот... - очки оказались в руках пожилого человека, и он усердно принялся их протирать куском мягкой фланели. - Несколько месяцев назад мы заключили договор с Гильдией Демонов Мести, с Д'Хофрином, если говорить о конкретных эм-м-м... демонах.  
\- Ох, - рассмеялся вампир, - я очень надеюсь, что Харрис не в курсе этой вашей славной инициативы.  
\- Ты прав, мы держим связи с Гильдией в тайне от него. Но суть не в том.  
\- И в чем же? - приподнятая бровь с широкой полоской давнего шрама, проходящего через нее, единственное явное проявление интереса со стороны слушающего Наблюдателя Спайка.  
\- По договору нам в руки попали архивы Гильдии за последние два столетия. Среди них, дневник Хальфрек. Помнишь такую, Спайк?  
Вампир неопределенно пожал плечами, но, когда Наблюдатель не отвел от него требовательного взгляда, кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, ты ее помнишь.  
Спайк усмехнулся:  
\- Помню, ну и что из этого? Какое она имеет отношение к пророчеству? У нас с ней никогда не было поводов для ссор, мы встречались то всего пару раз: первый - у Дракулы, где-то в середине тридцатых годов, второй - в гостях у Баффи. Не хотите же вы сказать, что она меня прокляла чем-то жутким?  
\- Да, Спайк. Именно так. Ты был проклят.  
\- Я не верю. - отрезал вампир и уже поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Джайлз тоже вскочил, преграждая ему дорогу.  
Он быстро заговорил:  
\- В ее записях есть рассказ о работе, которую она выполнила в 1880 году, в Лондоне. Молодой человек, который не был принят обществом, которого презирали и над которым насмехались представители высшего света того времени, сам того не зная, в последние минуты своей короткой жизни произнес роковые слова проклятия! Хочешь знать, на что он обрек себя, Спайк? Хочешь знать, какие это были слова?  
И стараясь не обращать внимания на изменившегося в облик демона, разъяренного вампира, стоявшего перед ним, Джайлз повысил голос практически до крика:  
\- Я желаю, чтобы меня оставили одного! Вот что сказал тот молодой человек! Помнишь, Спайк? Знакомые слова?  
Вампир перед ним замер, маска демона медленно сползла с его лица, и взгляд голубых растерянных глаз уперся в Наблюдателя. Джайлз протянул руку и дотронулся до его плеча:  
\- Молодого человека звали Уильям. Хальфрек в то время - Сесили. Она оказалась случайным свидетелем твоего обращения и была вынуждена ответить на заветную формулу желания.  
Спайк вернулся к стойке и рухнул на стул:  
\- Что это значило для меня, Джайлз?  
\- Одиночество, Спайк. Вечное одиночество. Ни друзей, ни любимых.  
Он присел рядом с вампиром.  
\- Но Друзилла? Она была со мной почти сто лет.  
\- Ты все еще веришь в то, что она любила тебя? Скорее, использовала твои чувства. Ей нужна была защита, черный рыцарь, любовник. Но не любимый.  
\- Значит, одна из причин, почему Баффи никогда не могла меня полюбить...  
\- Было проклятие, которое все еще действовало, даже после смерти Уильяма, когда он был обращен в вампира.  
\- Но Баффи... Она ведь любит меня сейчас. Джайлз...  
В глазах Спайка было столько страха и надежды, что Джайлз поспешил объяснить:  
\- Она любит тебя. Даже не думай сомневаться в этом. Кровавый Ад! Поверить в это не могу! Если бы мне кто-нибудь лет эдак десять назад сказал, что я сам буду уверять тебя в том, что Баффи тебя искренне любит, я бы вызвал ему психиатрическую помощь.  
\- Значит проклятие снято?  
\- Да, - кивнул Наблюдатель. - В тот момент, когда ты погиб под Адской Пастью в Саннидейле, а твое тело обратилось в пепел, проклятие было снято. Именно поэтому, когда ты умирал, Баффи, наконец, смогла сказать тебе, что она тебя любит. Она просто не могла сделать этого раньше - проклятье не дало бы ей этого сделать.  
\- Значит, я должен благодарить Хальфрек за то, что в итоге подошел под условия пророчества, - задумчиво произнес вампир.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Джайлз. - И пусть ты уже от него избавился, но сам факт, что больше ста лет, ты проходил проклятым, сыграл свою роль.  
\- Понимаю. Что-нибудь еще удалось узнать?  
\- Увы, - расстроенно ответил его собеседник.  
В прихожей послышался грохот. Кто-то изо всех сил колотил ногой в входную дверь. Джайлз и Спайк бросились туда, а когда они распахнули дверь, то увидели Баффи. Она стояла на пороге и держала в руках внушительный сверток.  
\- Помогите мне, - выдохнула она и шагнула через порог.  
Истребительница бережно положила сверток на диван, и только сейчас Спайк заметил, что из него торчат голые тонкие ноги, которые могли принадлежать лишь человеческому ребенку. Баффи развернула грязные тряпки, которыми был обернут ребенок, и взорам мужчин открылась маленькая девочка. Она была очень хрупкого телосложения, практически миниатюрного. Ее глаза были закрыты, на виске алела глубокая ссадина, волосы казались пепельными из-за толстого слоя пыли, покрывавшего их. Вся ее одежда состояла из лохмотьев неопределенного цвета. Из грязных лохмотьев.  
\- Что случилось? - задал Спайк первый вопрос.  
\- Что случилось? Я тебе скажу, что! - прорычала его жена. – Мы, как всегда, оказались в городе, который буквально кишит нечистью. Ты помнишь, какое славное название было у Саннидейла? И почему я не подумала об этом, прежде чем переехать в Джойвэлли? (от англ. "Joy valley" - долина радости)  
Ее муж, казалось, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на ее рассерженный тон, и все тем же спокойным тоном продолжал задавать вопросы:  
\- Кто эта девочка? Где ее родители?  
Баффи всхлипнула, и Спайк почти физически почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает ее.  
\- Я не знаю ее имени. Ее родители мертвы. Вампиры. Я успела спасти лишь ее.  
Не обращая внимания на Джайлза, Спайк подошел к Баффи и нежно обнял ее.  
\- Ш-ш, малышка. Все хорошо, девочка теперь в безопасности. Ты успела.  
Баффи прижалась к нему и дрожала в его руках, согласно кивая его словам. Когда она немного успокоилась, он спросил:  
\- Что с ее одеждой?  
\- Я так поняла, ее родители были бродяжками. Видимо они остановились ненадолго в нашем городе по дороге в какой-нибудь мегаполис.  
\- И оказались вместо этого вечерней трапезой вампиров, - закончил Спайк.  
Истребительница угрюмо кивнула.  
\- Ты их поймала?  
\- Нет, только вспугнула.  
\- Хорошо, позже я поищу их логово. Сколько их было?  
\- Четверо... Может, пятеро. Скорее всего, семья.  
Губы вампира растянулись в зловещем оскале:  
\- Тем легче мне будет их найти. Нужно заняться малышкой. Как ты думаешь, мы сможем избежать вызова скорой? Я бы не хотел привлекать к нам внимания.  
\- У нее только одна серьезная рана.  
\- На виске, я заметил.  
\- Все же, я бы предпочла отвезти ее в больницу. Пусть сделают снимки и убедятся, что у нее нет травмы головы.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул Спайк. - Мне поехать с вами?  
\- Да, мне будет спокойнее с тобой, - слабо улыбнулась она и повернулась к второму мужчине. - Здравствуй, Джайлз. Прости за этот аврал, но ты не посидишь с детьми, пока нас не будет дома?  
\- Конечно, Баффи, с удовольствием, - с готовностью согласился тот.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда нам пора.  
Спайк осторожно взял девочку на руки, Баффи уже выводила их внедорожник из гаража, а Джайлз открывал перед ним дверь. Прежде чем выйти из дома, Спайк оглянулся:  
\- И Джайлз, будь осторожен с этими проказниками. Одной поездки до больницы мне на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит с лихвой.  
Тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ. Да, он уже не был так молод и подвижен, как восемь лет назад, когда Саннидейл был стерт с лица земли, но и стариком его можно было назвать с очень большой натяжкой. Поэтому беспокойство Спайка казалось ему порой почти смешным. Однако энергию и упертость этих деток все же стоило учитывать. В этом вампир был прав.  
Уже в машине по дороге в больницу Баффи, на коленях которой лежала девочка, нарушила долгое тяжелое молчание:  
\- Спайк, как бы ты посмотрел на то, чтобы удочерить ее?  
Машина ощутимо вильнула на ночной дороге.  
\- Что?  
\- Давай удочерим ее? Она мне кажется такой уязвимой, такой хрупкой и в то же время сильной. Видел бы ты, с каким упорством она боролась с вампиром, схватившим ее. Такая кроха.  
\- Баффи, мне кажется, еще рано что-либо решать, - нахмурился ее муж. - У девочки могут найтись родственники. К тому же, разумно ли это, тащить ее в дом, где живет еще один вампир? Мы не сможем скрывать это от нее всю жизнь. Даже, если она и не заметит ничего странного в моих вкусовых предпочтениях, но рано или поздно она придет ко мне с вопросом, почему я не старею.  
\- Ерунда, с тем же успехом, она может спросить об этом и меня.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - не понял он.  
\- Спайк, я знаю, что ты меня любишь, а любовь слепа. Но, хелло, за пять лет у меня не прибавилось ни единой морщинки. Ни малейших проблем с увядающей кожей.  
\- Баффи, тебе еще и тридцати нет, не рановато ли тебе думать о старости?  
\- Милый, я знаю свое тело, и, если я говорю, что оно не изменилось с тех пор, как родились Кайл и Джойс, то так оно и есть.  
В этот момент Спайк резко вывернул руль, съезжая на дорогу, ведущую к больнице, и разговор затих. Парой минут позже они сидели в приемном отделении и ничего не могли поделать с неизвестностью и беспокойством за жизнь маленькой девочки, над тельцем которой сейчас колдовали врачи.  
\- Ты рассказала о своих подозрениях кому-нибудь? Уиллоу или Дон?  
\- Нет, - Баффи поняла, что Спайк просто продолжает их разговор. - Ты первый. Сначала я не могла в это поверить, но теперь я практически в этом уверена. Как еще объяснить то, что шрам, который остался от родов, исчез без следа всего за месяц после рождения близнецов? Мой живот должен был быть испещрен растяжками, но у меня идеальная кожа без следа от шрамов. А тот порез, который я получила, когда свалилась с крыши в прошлом году? Его нет! Он просто исчез, будто его никогда и не было!  
\- Тише, тише, я верю тебе, - тихо сказал Спайк, - но не шуми, иначе нас отсюда просто выгонят. Вон та, нацистского вида медсестра уже нехорошо посматривает в нашу сторону.  
\- Ну и что ты по этому поводу думаешь? - в ее голосе послышались беспокойство и легкий страх, она привыкла быть не такой, как все, но это новое качество слегка пугало ее.  
\- Это замечательно! Нам не нужно больше вести долгие бессмысленные беседы о том времени, когда ты постареешь, а я все еще буду молод, как в день обращения. Мне не нужно будет доказывать тебе, что я буду любить тебя в любом обличье, в любом возрасте. Но почему ты плачешь? Разве это не хорошая новость?  
\- Хорошая, Спайк, хорошая. Но я не хочу жить вечно лишь для того, чтобы видеть как стареют и умирают наши с тобой дети.  
\- Баффи, никто не поручится, что это свойство будет вечным. Но если это и так, я верю в то, что ты сильная женщина и что наши дети всегда будут смотреть на нас сквозь поколения глазами наших внуков и правнуков. Разве этого не будет достаточно? А мы всегда будем защищать мир, в котором они живут. Всегда будем рядом, чтобы помочь.  
\- Да, ты прав, - одинокая слеза скатилась по ее щеке, но она уже улыбалась. - Это хорошая новость.  
\- Спайк, - спустя некоторое время позвала она, - так что ты решил насчет этой девочки?  
Вампир вздохнул, она никогда не сдавалась.  
\- Окей, я согласен. Правда я все еще не знаю, как мы будем ее убеждать, что этот, - он сложил ладонь в кулак и ткнул себя в грудь отставленным большим пальцем, - клыкастый парень играет в команде хороших ребят.  
\- Она узнает тебя получше и просто не сможет не полюбить, - мурлыкнула она, целуя его в шею.  
\- Будем надеятся.  
Он усмехнулся, проведя пальцами по шрамам четырех-летней давности, которые его клыки оставили на ее шее в день их свадьбы. Два аккуратных следа от укуса, точно поверх шрамов, оставленных когда-то на ее шее Ангелом. Напоминание о том, что теперь она при надлежит ему, душой и телом. Его вторая половина, его душа, его судьба.  
Она настояла на том, чтобы ночью после свадьбы провести обряд по традициям вампиров. Сам Спайк об этом даже бы не заикнулся, но она... У нее хватило духу припереть к стенке Ангела и потребовать его разрешения, как Гранд-Сира, на проведение церемонии. Сказать, что Ангел был недоволен, значит не сказать ничего. Но он давно уже понял, что с Баффи Энн Пратт-Саммерс не спорят.  
Стоит ли говорить, что о затеянной ею церемонии Спайк узнал уже тогда, когда все, собственно началось. А потом состоялось целое шоу, чтобы принудить его совершить ритуальный укус. У Ангела при этом был такой вид, словно он съел целый лимон с кожурой и косточками. В итоге все прошло более-менее удачно, и счастливая, хоть и немного шатающаяся от недостатка крови, Баффи, уволокла его в спальню.  
Это были хорошие воспоминания.  
Он прижал к себе жену и, поцеловав ее в висок, прошептал:  
\- Мы удочерим ее, Баффи. Если она одна в этом мире, то, может быть, не будет против Истребительницы и Вампира в качестве новых родителей, в комплекте с парой невозможных близнецов, мистическим ключом и всемогущей Белой Ведьмой. Ну и жизнь будет у бедного ребенка!  
Баффи засмеялась, легко и радостно, и это было лучшим ответом для Спайка.


	17. Десять лет спустя - Шумная семейка - Утро

Баффи потянулась и открыла глаза. С улицы сквозь плотные жалюзи в комнату пробивался яркий свет, день обещал быть солнечным. Она повернула голову и не обнаружила своего мужа рядом. Странно. Встав с кровати и натянув мягкий махровый халат прямо на голое тело, она вышла из комнаты. Едва она ступила за порог, как на нее со всех сторон обрушились громкие звуки. Семейство просыпалось. Заправляла процессом подъема Эмили, как самая старшая и ответственная из детей.  
\- Утро, мам! - четырнадцатилетняя девушка пробежала мимо нее, стуча по дороге в двери детских комнат.  
\- Кайл, вставай!  
Пара шагов до следующей:  
\- Джей! Ты опоздаешь в школу!  
Оставив старшую дочь заниматься подъемом близнецов, Баффи заглянула в детскую малышки Лоры. Постелька была в совершеннейшем беспорядке, как, впрочем, и всегда по утрам, но ребенка нигде не было видно. Улыбнувшись, Баффи вышла и спустилась вниз. На кухне она обнаружила Спайка, который задумчиво смотрел в экран небольшого ноутбука, лежавшего перед ним на столе. Рядом с ее мужем отважно сражалась с утренней овсянкой Лора. По ее лицу было видно, что каша ей не нравится, но она с присущим ей упрямством, хотя и морщась после каждой ложки, ела нелюбимое блюдо.  
Спайк поднял глаза на Баффи и улыбнулся жене.  
\- Доброе утро, малыш. Кофе?  
\- Да, пожалуй, - сонно ответила она, стараясь подавить зевок.  
Вампир ухмыльнулся и встал, чтобы налить ей свежесваренный горячий напиток.  
Баффи никогда не была ранней пташкой. Когда это было необходимо, она могла подняться очень рано и даже более-менее функционировать, но с радостью отдавалась малейшей возможности поспать подольше. Он помнил, каких усилий ей стоило придерживаться ненормальных часов бодрствования, когда все дети были еще совсем малышами. От постоянного недосыпа она ужасно выглядела, под ее глазами залегли круги, но, невзирая на все его попытки разделить с ней бремя родительских забот, она держалась. И держала его, прекрасно понимая, что для него, существа ночи, это было еще тяжелее.  
Когда родилась Лора, ему пришлось на время прекратить писать книги. Издательство было очень недовольно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он буквально сходил с ума, когда день и ночь перепутались настолько, что зачастую, проснувшись после кратковременной дремоты, он не мог определить время суток. А ведь оставались еще Эмили, Кайл и Джойс, которым тоже было необходимо внимание со стороны родителей. Это были трудные времена, но они справились. С помощью их упрямых характеров, и с помощью Эмили.  
Этот ребенок был послан им Небесами, он был в этом уверен. Ей было восемь лет, когда, пройдя ужасные бюрократические дебри, они удочерили ее. Это произошло спустя четыре месяца с той ночи, когда Баффи буквально вырвала ее из клыков голодных вампиров. Она была настолько маленькой и изможденной, что поначалу Спайку и Баффи показалось, что она ровесница близнецов. Но спустя короткое время, которое потребовалось "Агенству Ангела", чтобы разыскать следы ее родителей и все доступные документы по ним, оказалось, что она старше, чем выглядит.  
Поначалу Эмили очень отличалась от их собственных детей. Она часто грустила и развеселить ее было просто невозможно. Не по годам серьезная, она казалась Кайлу и Джойс далекой от их маленького мирка, и, хотя они всегда приглашали ее в свои игры, между детьми не было искренности и понимания.  
Чаще всего ее можно было застать в библиотеке, куда близнецов и на веревке было не затащить. Казалось, эта комната была ее личным убежищем, потому что, если она была расстроена или что-то сильно волновало ее, она всегда убегала именно туда. И, конечно же, книги. Она оказалась самым настоящим книжным червем, и Баффи и Спайк всячески поощряли это ее качество. Единственным местом, куда ей не разрешали приносить книги, была кухня.  
Жизнь на улице с пеленок сказалась на ее манерах, и ее новым родителям пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы привить ей аккуратность и отучить ругаться как портовый грузчик. И все же Эмили была нежной девочкой, пусть и огрубевшей за время скитаний и обзаведшейся прочным панцирем из показного равнодушия, за которым пряталась она настоящая.  
Задачей ее новых родителей было вытащить ее из вымышленной хитиновой оболочки, помочь раскрыться, справиться с ее страхами и скованностью. Первый год ее жизни в семье Праттов оказался тяжелым для всех. Казалось, в доме идет бесконечное сражение, победу в котором могли одержать только ласка, искренность и внимание.  
Баффи и Спайк запаслись терпением.  
К этому времени Дон переехала в Нью-Йoрк, где поступила в Технический Университет. Уиллоу была назначена Советом ректором одной из школ для Истребительниц, и жила в ста милях к югу от Джойвэлли, в небольшом домике на территории школы. Эмили пошло на пользу, что дом перестал напоминать студенческое общежитие и стал больше походить на дом многодетной, слегка эксцентричной, молодой пары.  
С тех прошло пять лет.  
За это время близнецы научились понимать ее, а она больше не чуралась их игр. Больше того, Спайк и Баффи подозревали, что наиболее изощренные проказы из послужного списка их ребятни было продуманы именно Эмили. Но это, конечно, были всего лишь подозрения. Малышка Лора с самого рождения буквально не слезала с ее рук, а позже, когда чуток подросла, хвостиком бегала за ней. Куда Эмили, туда и Лора.  
Кроме того, после долгих месяцев бесплодных попыток Баффи, наконец, удалось отучить ее одеваться исключительно в черно-белую одежду, и теперь Эмили больше походила на ожившую радугу. Что интересно, эту моду подхватили и близнецы, заставляя Спайка иногда болезненно морщиться и заявлять, что у него от обилия красок скоро зрение испортится. Конечно же ему никто не верил. Вампир с испорченным зрением? Смешно!  
Спайк между тем поставил перед Баффи чашку с кофе и тарелку с дымящимися тостами и снова сел, получив в ответ благодарный поцелуй в щеку. Лора как раз расправилась со своей кашей, и Баффи, с серьезным видом проинспектировав пустую тарелку, отпустила ее играть с книжками-раскрасками.  
Едва Лора расположилась в гостиной перед журнальным столиком, на кухню ворвалась смеющаяся и пихающаяся ватага детей постарше под предводительством Эмили.  
\- А что у нас сегодня на завтрак? - с порога выкрикнул Кайл.  
\- На завтрак у нас будет урок хороших манер, мистер, - шутливо, но строго нахмурилась Баффи. - Может поздороваешься с родителями?  
\- Упс, - сделал вид, что ему стыдно мальчишка. - Утро, мам! Утро, пап! Так что у нас на завтрак?  
\- Доброе утро, мам, пап, - просияла Джойс, плюхаясь на стул рядом с Баффи, и пригласила брата, похлопав ладошкой по стулу рядом.  
Тот не заставило себя ждать. На постоянное место рядом с отцом села Эмили, от которой приветствий никто не ждал, так как она встала раньше всех и уже успела со всеми поперездороваться.  
\- На завтрак у нас теплые булочки, - оповестил семью Спайк, вставая из-за стола, открывая духовку и сметая горячий хлеб с противня в глубокую плетеную корзинку.  
Едва корзинка была водружена на стол, все потянулись к булочкам и, не обращая внимания на то, что ими легко можно было обжечься, потянули к себе на тарелки самые приглянувшиеся. Эмили тоже встала, чтобы помочь отцу, и достала из холодильника молоко, соки, сыр и ветчину. Требование клубничного джема от Кайла было встречено отрепетированной фразой:  
\- Подними свое седалище и возьми из шкафа сам.  
Показав ей язык, когда она отвернулась, мальчик достал любимый джем и, вернувшись за стол, принялся за сооружение гигантского сэндвича.  
На все это мельтешение Баффи взирала спокойно, за годы успев привыкнуть к шумным завтракам. Спайк, удостоверившись, что все заняты едой, достал из микроволновой печи заранее разогретую кружку с кровью из черного матового стекла. Дети совершенно спокойно относились к его диете, но он все равно предпочитал не выставлять напоказ тот факт, что ему нужна кровь, чтобы продолжать существование.  
Сейчас, глядя на старшую дочь, он не мог не вспоминать как четыре год назад одна ночь навсегда изменила их отношение друг к другу.  
Это случилось вечером, под самое Рождество. Младшие ребятишки, наигравшись на улице в снежки, замерзли, промокли и рано ушли спать. Баффи занималась с малышкой Лорой, а Спайк чистил оружие в гостиной. Поглощенный работой, он не заметил, как, уже с месяц странно присматривающаяся к нему Эмили, тихо подошла к нему со спины.  
Позже он узнает, что она приложила к его шее большой серебрянный крест, которым разжилась, расковыряв с помощью обыкновенной канцелярской скрепки навесной замок на их с Баффи сундуке с оружием.  
Тогда же все, что он мог сделать, это закричать от пронзившей его тело сильной боли. Он вскочил со стула, не заметив, что от неожиданного нападения потерял над собой контроль и скользнул в облик демона. Все его мысли ограничивались лишь одним желанием - убрать источник невыносимой, уже почти забытой, но все еще знакомой, боли.  
Эмили, которую обуревали сомнения, все же не ожидала такой сильной реакции на простое распятие и испуганно застыла, все еще сжимая в руках крест. Боль немного улеглась, оставив от себя лишь запах паленого, и Спайк, обернувшись, увидел перед собой побелевшего от страха ребенка.  
Ее бескровные губы шевельнулись и она закричала:  
\- Спайк! Ты... Ты - вампир!!!  
\- Эмили, - попытался он успокоить ее, не замечая, что его лицо все еще искажено чертами его второй ипостаси, - я все тебе объясню.  
\- Нет!  
Он сделал шаг по направлению к девочке, и та отступила, выставив перед собой распятие - свою единственную защиту от монстра, в которого превратился ее приемный отец.  
\- Не приближайся ко мне!!! Ты - чудовище! Не смей ко мне приближаться!  
Спайк отступил. Ему ничего не стоило выбить из ее рук это ненадежное оружие, но он не хотел пугать ее еще больше. Их голоса слились, один - беспомощный и растерянный, второй, исполненный ужаса.  
\- Баффи!  
\- Мама!  
Послышались торопливые шаги, и к ним спустилась Баффи, прижимая к себе спящую Лору:  
\- Что здесь происходит? Эмили, почему ты кричала?  
Все внимание Истребительницы было на девочке, которая с расширенными от ужаса глазами указывала на Спайка:  
\- Осторожно, мама! Не подходи к нему! Он - монстр!  
Баффи медленно повернулась к своему мужу, который, казалось, был испуган не меньше маленькой девочки.  
\- Спайк, твое лицо, - спокойно сказала Истребительница. - Ты ее пугаешь.  
Спохватившись, Спайк ощупал пальцами свое лицо, и, заметно смутившись, позволил своим чертам измениться, вновь превратившись в привлекательного мужчину. Однако это не помогло, потому что Эмили отпрыгнула теперь уже от Баффи, увидев, что тот факт, что Спайк является вампиром, не произвел на ее приемную мать никакого впечатления.  
\- Ты знаешь? Ты знаешь, что он монстр, но все равно позволяешь ему жить в этом доме?  
\- Эмили, успокойся. Давай мы все сядем...  
Баффи старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, но это лишь подстегнуло страх девочки.  
\- Боже мой! Боже мой! - расплакалась она, не опуская, однако распятие. - Да вы все монстры! Вы и ваши дети! Все!  
\- Послушай меня... - вновь попыталась достучаться до нее Баффи.  
\- Нет! Я не желаю слушать вашу ложь! Я не останусь в этом доме! Вы не заставите меня!  
С этими словами Эмили развернулась, и, как была, в джинсах и тонком свитере, выбежала из дома.  
В панике Баффи повернулась к Спайку:  
\- Я должна ее вернуть! Возьми у меня малышку!  
Вампир, который уже немного оправился от первоначального шока, покачал головой и направился к распахнутым настеж дверям, по дороге срывая свой плащ с вешалки и надевая его.  
\- Нет, Баффи. Успокойся. Ты ее не найдешь в такой темноте. По крайней мере, вовремя.  
\- Куда ты, Спайк? Ты только напугаешь ее еще больше.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я лишь прослежу, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось, а утром ты сможешь с ней поговорить. Я постараюсь не попасться ей на глаза.  
\- Спайк...  
\- Баффи, давай не будем терять времени на ненужный спор. Ты еще не оправилась от родов, и каждый вампир в этом городе будет только счастлив с тобой встретиться. Тебе что, жить надоело?  
\- Нет, - тихо прошептала она. - Ты прав.  
Он мягко ей улыбнулся и вышел в ночь, но она заметила тревогу в его глазах.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Баффи прижала к себе Лору и села в кресло у окна, приготовившись ждать.


	18. Десять лет спустя - Шумная семейка - Ночь

Ему не долго пришлось искать, куда убежала Эмили. Дорожка ее запаха безошибочно вела его в нужном направлении, и он следовал ей с упорством охотничьей собаки. Больше всего его тревожило то, что в этом городе он был не единственным вампиром. Запах ребенка был одним из самых привлекательных запахов для созданий тьмы, и Спайк надеялся, что успеет найти ее прежде, чем кто-либо еще уловит его. Беда была в том, что в страхе девочка направлялась в опасную часть города, и люди, обитавшие там, представляли собой ничуть не меньшую опасность, чем монстры, выходящие на охоту с наступлением тьмы.  
Он перешел на бег, стремясь как можно скорее сократить расстояние между собой и девочкой. У него не было в планах показываться ей на глаза, но он достаточно долго охотился в ночи, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, если ему было так удобно. Эмили была все ближе и ближе. Спайк был уверен, что их разделяет не более ста метров, может быть меньше. Одна из особенностей вампиров состояла в том, что чем ближе они находились от жертвы, тем тяжелее становилось точно определить ее местонахождение.  
Он вновь перешел на осторожный шаг, внимательно смотря по сторонам. Эмили привела его в перекрестье узких переулков - целый лабиринт со своими Минотаврами. Вампиры и прочие демоны очень любили такие места. Даже если кто-то и услышит крики, их просто проигнорируют. Такова уж особенность людей, живущих в трущобах. Ими движет одна формула: "Каждый сам за себя".  
И все же, как бы неслышно он ни ступал, насколько его зрение не превышало возможности человеческого, как бы ни были обострены все его органы чувств, она увидела его первой.  
\- Я знала, что ты придешь, чтобы меня убить.  
Спайк остановился и повернулся на звук голоса. Она стояла возле больших мусорных баков у стены, в самом начале бокового ответвления в еще более темный проулок.  
\- Эмили, - только и смог облегченно улыбнуться он.  
Спайк заметил, что ее глаза и щеки блестят от слез, а голос дрожит:  
\- Я подумала, что не имеет смысла бежать и прятаться. Ты все равно меня найдешь. Рано или поздно.  
Она вздохнула и, превозмогая страх, подошла к нему:  
\- Не хочу больше убегать, не хочу больше прятаться. Я сделала ошибку - почти поверила вам.  
Спайк стоял неподвижно, не понимая, к чему она клонит, когда девочка сделала шаг навстречу ему, потом еще один, затем порывисто вздохнула, словно собираясь с силами, и подошла вплотную. Она склонила голову набок, открывая ему свою тонкую шейку, закрыла глаза и прошептала дрожащим от слез голосом:  
\- Только сделай это быстро. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу умирать больно.  
Вампир перед ней охнул, не зная, что ей ответить, а потом взял за плечи и резко встряхнул. Девочка вскрикнула от неожиданности и распахнула глаза, встречаясь с пронзительными голубыми глазами своего приемного отца. Он на секунду закрыл их, словно собираясь с силами, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Эмили, выслушай же меня, наконец.  
Девочка, казалось, была удивлена, что он не растерзал ее сразу же, как только у него появилась такая возможность, и впервые с момента, когда она обнаружила, что Спайк - вампир, на ее личике появилось удивление вкупе с любопытством. Она слегка кивнула, ведь не каждый день монстр вместо того, чтобы съесть тебя, предлагает пообщаться. Спайк позволил себе легкую улыбку и отпустил ее плечики, после чего опустился рядом с ней на одно колено.  
\- Скажи мне, Эмили, разве тебе плохо жилось с нами? Мы тебя обижали или относились к тебе не так как к остальным детям?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой, ее личико скривилось от переживаний.  
\- Значит, тебя пугает лишь то, что я не такой, как все? Что я вампир?  
Снова кивок, на сей раз утвердительный.  
\- Да... - протянул он, опуская голову, - попали мы с тобой...  
Она хихикнула, сама того не желая, но уж больно смешной ей неожиданно показалась ситуация. Спайк перед ней вздохнул:  
\- Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты поняла, что ни тебя, ни кого-либо еще я убивать не собираюсь. Я уже много лет пью лишь донорскую кровь или кровь животных. Распакованную и простерилизованную. Но это сейчас не самое главное. Суть в том, что, конечно, ты вольна уйти от нас, мы не будем тебя удерживать. Но не так. Не ночью, не в неизвестность. Если ты захочешь, то можешь вернуться в приют хоть завтра.  
Вампир перед Эмили запнулся, скулы четко обозначились на его лице, как всегда бывало, когда что-то волновало его. Когда он снова заговорил не поднимая на нее взгляда, его голос тоже дрожал.  
\- Ты можешь уйти от нас. Но мы с Баффи к тебе уже очень сильно привязались, мы любим тебя, словно ты всегда была нашей дочерью. И если... если ты не веришь мне, то поверь хотя бы в то, что Баффи тебя очень любит, и ей будет тебя нехватать. И близнецы, - вампир нежно улыбнулся мысли о маленьких негодниках, - они тоже будут по тебе скучать. А малышка Лора так никогда и не узнает, что у нее была такая славная старшая сестра...  
\- Как ты не понимаешь, - заплакала Эмили, - я хочу тебе поверить! Ты не съел меня, как те вампиры, которые убили моих родителей, но ты и не сказал мне всей правды! Вы врали мне с самого начала!  
\- Да, врали, - согласился Спайк. - А теперь подумай, что было бы, если бы мы тебе сразу признались, что я вампир? Ты прожила с нами много месяцев и все равно в ужасе убежала из дома, не разбирая дороги! Ты бы видела, как расстроилась Баффи!  
Эмили молчала.  
Спайк тоже иссяк.  
Казалось, ничто на свете не способно разубедить ее страхи.  
\- Мама, - неожиданно еле слышно промолвила девочка.  
\- Что?  
\- Не Баффи, мама, - громче и увереннее повторила она.  
Спайк, все еще не веря своим ушам, смотрел на нее и не знал, что сказать. Он еще не понял, что она приняла решение, что весь этот разговор был не зря, что он не потерял свою маленькую девочку.  
\- Пойдем домой, Спайк, - потянула она его за рукав. - Мама нас будет ждать.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - пошептал он в ответ, чувствуя, как слезы облегчения текут по его щекам.  
Он осторожно привлек ее к себе и обнял. Эмили была напряжена в его руках, но ему был просто необходим физический контакт в эти минуты. Он услышал, как она прошептала ему в самое ухо:  
\- Только вы мне все-все расскажете: почему ты живешь с людьми, Спайк, как так получилось, что ты никого не убиваешь, как маме удалось тогда спасти меня от других, плохих вампиров.  
\- Хорошо. Все, что ты захочешь.  
Спайк уже собирался выпустить ее из рук - пора было возвращаться домой - когда совсем рядом, едва ли не прямо за его спиной, послышался грубый голос:  
\- Ого! Какая пташка! Кому-то сегодня повезло на охоте! И этому кому-то придется поделиться своей добычей.  
Спайк был готов стукнуть самого себя по голове за то, что позволил вампирам подкрасться к нему незаметно. Теперь, когда он снова стал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, он мог сказать, что их окружали восемь вампиров, половина из которых не отличалась склонностью к чистоте, и от них несло вонью метров на двадцать вокруг. И все они ожидали поживиться сегодня вечером маленькой девочкой, коротая так доверчиво прильнула к нему.  
Он не мог сказать ей вслух, что происходит, когда отстранился от нее и серьезно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь передать ей взглядом, чтобы она не боялась. Каким-то образом Эмили поняла его, потому что лишь едва заметно вздрогнула, когда он скользнул в облик демона. Чуть повернув голову в сторону вампиров, он прорычал:  
\- Убирайтесь.  
Спайк молился всем известным богам, чтобы тусклый свет луны не позволил демонам, обступившим их, узнать его. За столько лет жизни в Джойвэлли у него успела сложиться определенная репутация среди созданий тьмы, которую он не прочь бы был доказать хоть прямо сейчас, будь он один. Но сейчас он должен был защитить Эмили, а это уже было куда как сложнее.  
Вампиры заколебались, без всяких сомнений распознав в нем могущественного вампира, который вполне мог носить титул Мастера. С такими лучше было не связываться.  
Группа, недовольно ворча, повернулась, чтобы уйти, но один из самых молодых и, как следствие, неосторожных, не двинулся с места, пристально разглядывая Спайка. Именно этот момент выбрал луч лунного света, вырвавшийся из-за завесы облаков, чтобы упасть на голову блондина, в мгновение ока посеребрив ее.  
\- Это он! Я узнал предателя! - дико закричал фледжлинг, тыкая пальцем в коленопреклоненного вампира.  
Крик заставил даже самых пугливых вернуться:  
\- Кто он? Кого ты узнал? - грубый голос принадлежал, видимо, лидеру этой семьи.  
\- Спайк! - взвизгнул вампиреныш, буквально источая злобу. - Это Спайк!  
У беловолосого вампира было всего несколько секунд, прежде чем прозвучал клич "Убить предателя!", которому вторил второй - "Убить девчонку!", и все вампиры бросились к паре. Спайк лишь успел оттолкнуть Эмили от себя глубже в проулок и повернуться лицом к атакующей их стае. Их было много, но добраться до девочки они могли лишь разделавшись с защищающим ее вампиром, а сама она была достаточно умна, чтобы спрятаться за мусорные баки и не лезть под руку.  
С вампирами, подбежавшими к нему первыми, Спайк расправился легко. Оставшиеся шестеро налетели на него разом, пытаясь сбить с ног, и это им почти удалось. Под лавиной ударов и острых когтей, пытающихся растерзать его на мелкие клочки, Спайк упал на колени, защищая глаза и голову. Однако, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, что один из вампиров направился прямиком к спрятавшейся девочке, собрался и вновь поднялся на ноги, разбросав навалившихся на него монстров в разные стороны. Шестой, уже почти подошедший к девочке, получил кол в спину, который Спайк быстрым движением достал из одного из внутренних карманов плаща и метнул в него. Вампир рассыпался в пыль, которая тонким слоем осела на Эмили.  
Спайк выудил из плаща свой последний кол и вновь повернулся навстречу стае. Их осталось лишь пять, но все они в свою очередь вооружились колами и, словно стая шакалов, медленно подступали к нему. Они больше не нападали всем скопом, боясь самим в суматохе наткнуться на кол, что облегчало Спайку оборону, но теперь они были осторожнее и двигались с большим расчетом. Они хотели измотать его, а потом, когда он достаточно ослабнет, насладиться легким долгим убийством.  
Что же, он покажет им, что далеко не является легкой добычей. Поведя плечами, чтобы снять с них напряжение, Спайк поманил их сложенной ладонью, приглашая к нападению.  
Следующие четверть часа прошли в облаках рассыпающихся пылью вампиров, в крови от размозженных конечностей и в хрусте сломанных костей. Их осталось всего двое, но и Спайк был ранен, хотя старался не подавать виду, чтобы не пугать Эмили, которая храбро смотрела за сражением.  
Вампир громадных размеров шел на него, перебрасывая кол из руки в руку и усмехаясь во весь свой клыкастый рот. Спайк прикинул свои шансы, справиться с таким громилой в рукопашном бою, и признал, что они были невысоки. Особенно, когда он был уже ранен и измотан. У него оставалась еще одна возможность, но это было рисково.  
Заглянув громиле за спину Спайк увидел, что последним вампиром был тот самый юный фледжлинг, из-за которого все и началось. Щенку хватило ума не лезть в драку до последнего. Что ж, с этим он мог справиться и голыми руками. С этими мыслями Спайк размахнулся и метнул последний кол в приближавшегося к нему вампира. Бросок оказался точным. Спустя секунду, с разъяренным ревом, его противник рассыпался на тысячи мельчайших частичек.  
Блондин не уделил этому зрелищу даже короткого взгляда - растянув губы в холодной зловещей усмешке, он повернулся к оставшемуся вампиренышу и двинулся в его сторону. Тот взвизгнул и бросился наутек, но оступился и покатился по асфальту. Беловолосый вампир с неумолимостью робота приближался, и фледжлинг, чувствуя близость смерти, в ужасе стал отползать от него.  
Вскоре ползти ему было некуда.  
За его спиной оказалась стена одного из домов, и он вжался в нее.  
Спайк подошел к повизгивающему от страха фледжлингу - он не собирался мучить этого щенка, достаточно было просто свернуть ему голову. Спайк наклонился, чтобы привести приговор в исполнение, и услышал хруст ломающихся костей и предсмертный крик молодого вампира. Одновременно с этим ослепляющая боль взорвалась в его груди. Вампир рухнул на колени посреди пепла своего последнего противника. Темнота перед глазами рассеялась, и он с ужасом увидел широкий конец деревянного обрубка, торчащий из его груди. Так близко к сердцу. В последний миг своей короткой нежизни фледжлинг успел вонзить кол ему в грудь. Спайк машинально поднес руку к ране и тут же ее отнял, почувствовав вязкую влагу. Смешок, больше напоминающий всхлип, коротким звуком разнесся по переулку, и ему ответил встревоженный голосок Эмили:  
\- Спайк... Спайк?  
Он не мог ей ответить. Кровь подступила к его горлу, не позволяя ему ни крикнуть, ни позвать на помощь. "Я умираю?" - растерянно подумал он. "Это все? Так глупо."  
Он услышал приближающийся шум шагов - кто-то легкий, маленький бежал к нему со всех ног.  
\- Спайк? Спайк! Ты их всех победил! Это было так здорово! - восторженно воскликнула девочка.  
Не получив ответа, Эмили дотронулась до его плеча и уже с оттенком новой тревоги позвала вампира:  
\- Спайк?  
Вампир слабо улыбнулся, все еще стоя на коленях, опираясь одной рукой о землю и сжимая другой кол, который все еще торчал из его груди:  
\- Да, малышка... да...  
\- Что с тобой? - спросила она, делая попытку заглянуть ему в лицо, и он был рад, что снова выглядел человеком - ни к чему ей привыкать к его второму облику.  
\- Эмили, слушай меня внимательно, - одними губами прошептал он, чувствуя, как слабеет, и ожидая в любую минуту потерять сознание.  
Девочка обошла его и присела на корточки перед ним:  
\- Ты ранен?  
\- Эмили! - резко, может, слишком резко, прикрикнул он на нее. - Это важно!  
Она вздрогнула, так как не привыкла к такому обращению с его стороны, и застыла испуганным зверьком, глядя расширенными глазами на него и на расплывающееся по его светло-голубой рубашке темное пятно. Он пытался справится с, как всегда не вовремя, возникшей потребностью дышать, и его прерывистое дыхание было единственным звуком нарушающим тишину. Наконец Спайк нашел достаточно сил:  
\- Эмили, я хочу, чтобы ты достала из моего левого кармана телефон... Вот так... умница... Ты должна позвонить Баффи... Просто три раза нажми на единицу...  
Он смолк на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. Эмили не пошевелилась, но по ее щекам потекли новые слезы.  
\- ... Я ранен, девочка... Когда я потеряю сознание, не трогай меня... Ты поняла? Не дотрагивайся до меня...  
Эмили кивнула, ее губы дрожали.  
Его голос становился все слабее и слабее, почти на уровне шепота.  
\- Если... я вдруг... рассыплюсь в пыль... прячься и жди, когда приедет Баффи... На... телефоне... маяк... Она... найдет... тебя... Не...бойся...  
С этими словами он стал оседать на землю. Маленькие ручки попытались хоть как-то смягчить его падение, но он был слишком тяжелым для девочки. Единственное, чего она добилась, было то, что он упал на спину, не потревожив оружия, которое, как он узнал позже, было всего в полусантиметре от его сердца. Словно сквозь сон до него доносились глухие рыдания и крики Эмили:  
\- Спайк? Спайк!.. Папа!  
Последней осмысленной мыслью было: "Она назвала меня папой!" и он потерял сознание, с тенью счастливой улыбки, застывшей на его губах.  
Сейчас, четыре года спустя, сидя на кухне в окружении своей семьи, вампир все еще ясно помнил тот горький и радостный вечер.  
Баффи приехала вовремя, но ничто не могло спасти ее от потрясения при виде распростертого на земле мужа, из груди которого торчал грубо отесанный кол. Она не нашла в себе мужества, чтобы пойти на риск и перевезти его в дом. Вместо этого Истребительница позвонила единственному человеку, который мог ей помочь - Белой Ведьме, Уиллоу, которая так недавно покинула их гостеприимный дом.  
Та была на месте через четверть часа, после звонка Баффи, попросту телепортировавшись к ним. Много времени ушло на магическое сканирование, чтобы определить насколько глубоко кол засел в его теле и на каком расстоянии от сердца. Когда дело дошло до извлечения, Баффи уже трясло мелкой дрожью, но ей нужно было быть сильной, чтобы поддержать Эмили. Девочка плакала и никак не могла успокоиться, непрерывно повторяя: "Это я виновата!" Баффи пыталась как-то ее утешить, но понимала, что чувство вины уйдет от Эмили только, когда она услышит от самого Спайка, что он не винит ее.  
Он очнулся ближе к утру, в их постели, куда Баффи и Уиллоу перенесли его. Заплаканная Баффи, осторожно, чтобы не повредить повязки на его ранах, обнимала его и покрывала поцелуями его лицо:  
\- Больше никогда не смей так меня пугать! Ты слышишь? Никогда!  
А он слабо отбивался от ее попыток затискать его до смерти и заверял, что больше так не будет. В конце концов, существует немыслимое количество способов попасть в неприятности. Так что он был уверен, что такое больше не повторится.  
Позже к нему зашла Эмили, неуверенно улыбаясь и извиняясь. Он посоветовал ей не говорить глупости, а просто обнять его - для тяжелых больных, заверил он девочку, это самое лучшее лекарство. Она не могла остаться надолго с ним - ему еще тяжело было говорить, и он быстро уставал - но, когда она уже была готова выйти из комнаты, он тихо позвал ее:  
\- Эмили?  
\- Да?  
\- Отцы для того и существуют, чтобы защищать своих детей. Иногда ценой жизни, но это не такая уж и высокая цена за знание, что с твоим ребенком все будет хорошо.  
Она улыбнулась ему, искренне и открыто:  
\- Спасибо... папа.  
Баффи медленно попивала кофе, следя, чтобы дети не слишком резвились за столом. Она перевела взгляд на мужа и увидела, что его глаза затуманены, а на губах блуждает легкая улыбка. Она не знала, о чем он думает, но в такие моменты просто любовалась им, потихоньку, чтобы он не заметил, и сохраняла его образ в своей памяти.  
Она тоже помнила, как одна темная предрождественская ночь едва не отняла его у нее. Воспоминания о часах, проведенных в кошмаре страха за его жизнь останутся с ней навсегда, еще раз подтверждая, что она сделала верный выбор, наплевав на мнение окружающих и доверившись любящему ее вампиру.  
Любящему и любимому в ответ.


	19. Пятнадцать лет спустя - Пророчество - Вопросы

\- Пап, я возьму твою машину, можно?  
Спайк отвлекся от беседы, которая продолжалась уже два часа, и взглянул на дочь. Его рассеченная шрамом бровь поползла вверх:  
\- Ты собираешься в кино в этом?  
Эмили еще раз оглядела себя - вроде бы все в порядке: блузка расстегнута всего на две пуговицы, джинсы плотно обтягивают фигурку, но это же брюки, а не мини-юбка, на которые ее отец наложил строгий мораторий два года назад, минимум украшений, умело наложенный макияж практически не заметен на юном лице. Что в таком случае его так удивило?  
Угадав ее мысли, Спайк покачал головой:  
\- С одеждой у тебя все в порядке, юная леди...  
На ее лице появилось удивленное выражение.  
\- ...но даже и не думай, что я позволю тебе выйти на улицу на таких шпильках.  
Спайк, прищурившись, смерил взглядом ее туфли:  
\- В них сколько? Сантиметров пятнадцать?  
\- Двенадцать, - поправила она, переступая с ноги на ногу, словно нашкодивший подросток. - Па-ап, мне уже девятнадцать, и я могу одеваться так, как мне вздумается!  
\- О, нет! - Спайк встал с кресла и подошел к ней. - Нет, нет, нет. У нас с тобой договор: когда ты идешь одна, можешь напялить на себя хоть индейский вигвам, но, когда ты идешь с остальными детьми, будь добра одеваться удобно и функционально.  
\- Но мне удобно в них, - сделала она последнюю попытку.  
\- Может быть, но если одна из этих штуковин, - он указал на ее шпильки, - неожиданно сломается в драке, и ты подвернешь ногу...  
Спайк замолчал и закрыл глаза. В этот момент Эмили поняла, что он имеет в виду. Два года назад, именно из-за сломавшейся в неподходящий момент шпильки, погибла старшая дочь дяди Ксандера и тети Ви. Ее отец был одним из тех, кто помогал нести гроб. Эмили не часто доводилось видеть, как плачет ее отец, но в тот вечер его лицо было похоже на застывшую венецианскую маску, залитую слезами. Для него не было ничего страшнее, чем потеря ребенка.  
Эмили разом растеряла свой боевой запал и, поймав умоляющий взгляд матери, кивнула:  
\- Хорошо, я переобуюсь.  
Спайк лишь улыбнулся ей.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Эмили столкнулась со спускающимися близнецами и Лорой.  
Баффи украдкой проверила, как одеты остальные ее дети, и осталась вполне довольна увиденным. Буйство красок вышло из моды год назад, и подростки были одеты в основном в пастельные и темные тона. На ногах у всех, даже у Лоры, красовались тяжелые ботинки, от «Доков» до высоких армейских. Детки оживленно обсуждали новый фильм - очередной анимационный опус от "Пиксар" - и спорили, когда молодая и полная новых идей конкурирующая компания "Анимакс" обгонит ветерана мульт-кино по объемам продаж и выйдет на первое место.  
Баффи была спокойна за своих подросших детей, отпуская их на поздний сеанс. Со Спайком они научили их всему, что только можно было знать о самообороне, а также о проявлениях сверхъестественного. Первой на патрулирование была допущена Эмили, как самая старшая. Близнецы не стерпели такой «несправедливости», поднажали с тренировками и обучением и через год тоже присоединились к родителям.  
Из всей семьи лишь Лора пока не участвовала в "семейном бизнесе", считаясь слишком маленькой. Но Баффи уже предвидела, что через пару лет ее маленькая девочка начнет проситься в патрули вместе с остальными.  
Эмили не заставила себя долго ждать и вскоре присоединилась к ожидающей ее шумной кампании. На этот раз она была обута в высокие ботинки на толстой рифленой подошве с многочисленными металлическими набойками. Стильно.  
Осмотрев всю разновозрастную компанию, Спайк одобрительно хмыкнул, попросил их быть осторожными и не гоняться за замеченными вампирами в одиночку, и, порывшись в кармане своих джинс, достал и кинул Эмили ключи от своей машины.  
Радостно взвизгнув, она поймала связку, и вся "стая волчат", как детей порой ласково называл их отец, выбежала на улицу, громко хлопнув дверью. Спустя пару минут за окном взревел двигателем концептуальный джип марки «БМВ», принадлежащий Спайку, и детишки укатили веселиться.  
\- Пожалуй, теперь мы можем продолжить, - произнес Джайлз, отпив пару глотков из стакана с чаем.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - с готовностью отозвалась Баффи.  
Спайк вернулся на свое место в кресле и молча кивнул.  
Джайлз приехал к ним днем, чтобы обсудить приближающийся срок исполнения пророчества. Они просидели уже несколько часов, собравшись вокруг журнального столика, но вынуждены были признать, что знают не намного больше, чем в самом начале, когда пятнадцать лет назад Наблюдатель впервые обнаружил древний текст.  
\- Джайлз, ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что правильно расшифровал пророчество? - устало и не в первый раз спросил Спайк.  
\- Да, об этом не может быть и речи. Для меня это - один из самых легких для перевода языков, - чуточку раздраженно ответил Джайлз.  
\- Но, Джайлз, - покачала головой Баффи, - в пророчестве говорится о каком-то сражении, многотысячных армиях, великом противостоянии. Прости, но подобные вещи не случаются на пустом месте, а все наши источники указывают на то, что активность потустороннего не только не усилилась за последние несколько лет, а даже идет на спад.  
\- Конечно, мелкие, локальные злыдни объявляются тут и там, - поддержал вампир жену, - но ничего такого, с чем не справился бы обычный отряд Истребительниц.  
Пожилой, но еще достаточно крепкий мужчина устало кивнул, снял очки и потер переносицу:  
\- Я все это понимаю и признаю, что подобное развитие событий для меня самого является полной неожиданностью. Точнее тем, что они никуда не развиваются, и присутствие демонов в человеческом обществе сохраняется практически неизменным. Но это не значит, что пророчество является ложным.  
\- Учитывая тот факт, что мы не только не смогли до сих пор определить точную дату его свершения, но даже не знаем, кто из детей является тем самым мистическим ребенком, а кто нет... - подала голос до сего момента тихо сидевшая в кресле напротив Спайка Уиллоу, но ее перебила Баффи:  
\- Может они все мистические?  
Ведьма потеребила разноцветные четки, которые держала в руках, и еще глубже утонула в глубоких подушках:  
\- Мы знаем, что все дети обладают повышенным иммунитетом, их раны заживают с такой же скоростью, как у Истребительниц, а органам чувств могли бы позавидовать даже вампиры. Не говоря уже о силе и скорости реакции. Тот факт, что каким-то непостижимым образом в Эмили проснулась дремлющая Истребительница вообще не обсуждается.  
Спайк улыбнулся ведьме:  
\- Это могло быть вызвано тем, что она живет в одном доме с вампиром. К тому же, она была слишком мала, когда мы ее нашли, чтобы определить, унаследовала она дар Истребительницы или нет.  
\- И что мы имеем из всего этого? - чуточку растерянно спросила Баффи.  
\- То, что по какому-то совершенно невероятному стечению обстоятельств, все ваши дети, даже приемные, подходят под определение пророчества, - пробурчал Джайлз, откусывая больший кусок от очередного пирожного, одного из многих, что лежали в большой плоской вазочке на столе перед собеседниками. – Не говоря уже о том, что способности Кайла я вообще не берусь объяснять. Он мальчик! Но при этом обладает всеми качествами Истребительницы, а ими, как известно, могли быть только представительницы женского пола! - обиженным тоном закончил он, и, подумав, стянул из вазочки еще одно пирожное.  
Все это время Уиллоу, как китайский болванчик, подтверждала каждое слово, сказанное Наблюдателем, энергичным кивком. Когда пожилой мужчина отвлекся на сладкое, она вступила в беседу:  
\- Честно говоря, мы очень надеялись, что ошиблись еще тогда, в самом начале, и речь действительно шла об Ангеле. Особенно после того, как погибла Нина, и вернулась Корделия, которая тоже вполне подходит под описание Матери. Когда Ангел стал человеком и женился на Корди, мы взяли их под пристальный контроль, но, увы, их дети ничем не отличаются от нормальных человеческих детишек. Смышленые, развитые, ловкие, но без супервозможностей.  
\- И я даже не знаю, смеяться мне над ним или завидовать черной завистью, - ядовито откликнулся Спайк.  
\- Лучше будет просто оставить его в покое, - ровным голосом посоветовала Баффи, прекрасно зная, что ее муж шутит, но привычка подкалывать Ангела по поводу и без повода жила в нем неистребимо.  
\- Так какой итог мы можем подвести? - спросил Джайлз.  
\- Похоже, что никакого, - буркнула Баффи.  
\- Ага, - досадливо усмехнулся Спайк, - ничего не знаем, ничего не понимаем. Потрясающий итог для пятнадцатилетнего изучения пророчества.  
Все предпочли промолчать, потому что, с каким бы убийственным сарказмом не прозвучала эта фраза, вампир был прав.  
Задумчиво покусав губу, Уиллоу спросила, сменив тему:  
\- Баффи, так как твое обретенное бессмертие?  
Ее старинная подруга, которая сейчас выглядела намного моложе ведьмы и практически ровесницей своей старшей дочери пожала плечами:  
\- Я стараюсь привыкнуть к этому. В конце концов, это не так уж и плохо. Нам пришлось смириться, что Шаншу случается всего раз, и Ангел использовал свой шанс. Он его заслужил.  
\- Да, - кивнул Спайк, - а помните, никто и не думал, что после того, как Ангел отрекся от него перед Кругом Шипа, он когда-нибудь сможет стать человеком?  
Все кивнули.  
\- Но как мы узнали от Корди, которая все еще поддерживает контакт со своими бывшими работодателями, он сделал достаточно для того, чтобы Силы Сущие посмотрели сквозь пальцы на его отречение. Тем более что он пошел на эту жертву для высших целей.  
\- Но, Спайк, - сочувственно скривила губки Уиллоу, - вы с Баффи так надеялись...  
\- Я надеялась, - прервала ее Истребительница. - Пока не поняла, что Спайк никогда не хотел снова стать человеком. Он добивался этого для меня одной. Но мне уже не важно, человек он или вампир. Поэтому, в каком-то смысле, Силы Сущие исполнили заветные желание каждого из нас. Ангел стал человеком, Спайк получил любовь, а я... Они, наконец поняли, что я никогда не желала умереть. Я боялась вечного одиночества, но я хотела жить. И быть с ним. Рай перестал быть таким заманчивым, когда я поняла, что Спайку предстоит жить вечно без меня. Это было бы очень горькое существование.  
\- Но Баффи, - заговорил Джайлз, - никто ведь не может сказать, что будет с вами, если вы все же погибнете, вы бессмертны, но не неуязвимы. Кроме того, прости, Спайк, но Баффи все равно рано или поздно попадет в Рай, что касается тебя...  
\- Корди сказала, что он не попадет в Ад, - улыбнулась Баффи. - Силы Сущие сделали так, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.  
Глаза Уиллоу в ужасе расширились:  
\- Не хочешь же ты сказать...  
\- Да, Уилл, мы умрем одновременно.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Наконец, Джайлз удрученно хмыкнул:  
\- Как долго вы уже об этом знаете?  
\- Четыре года, - ответил Спайк.  
\- С тех пор, как вернулась Корди, - добавила Баффи. - Она сама пригласила нас, сказав, что должна что-то нам рассказать.  
\- И вы ничего не сказали Совету? - поразился Джайлз.  
Баффи и Спайк одновременно пожали плечами, а Уиллоу осторожно прошептала:  
\- Джайлз, по-моему, они правы, это их личное дело.  
Старый Наблюдатель упрямо поджал губы, но больше ничего не сказал, поняв, что оказался в меньшинстве. Баффи продолжила:  
\- Уиллоу права, Совет не может контролировать все, что происходит в этой семье. Но наши дети в курсе, почему я не постарела за последние пятнадцать лет.  
Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но на улице послышался визг тормозов, а затем в дом ворвалась десятилетняя Лора, крича:  
\- Помогите! Мама! Папа! Помогите!


	20. Пятнадцать лет спустя - Пророчество - Ответы

Взрослые сорвались со своих мест и бросились к дверям. Выбежав на улицу, Спайк с Баффи увидели своих детей, собравшихся около задней двери машины. Подростки были возбуждены и о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Их родители быстро подошли к ним, и Спайк, отодвинув Кайла с дороги, заглянул в салон.  
Там лежал молодой человек. Он был без сознания, запрокинутая голова выставляла на обозрение две точечные раны на его шее. Парень был одет в светло-голубые джинсы, серые кроссовки и белый свитер, на котором, однако, не было ни пятнышка крови. Больше Спайк ничего не смог рассмотреть в тусклом свете фонарей, освещающих подъезд к дому.  
Вампир почувствовал тепло от дыхания Баффи, подошедшей к нему и заглядывающей внутрь через его плечо. Быстро окинув взглядом салон, она решительно произнесла:  
\- Нам нужно отнести его в дом и обработать раны. Спайк, помоги мне.  
Вдвоем они осторожно вытащили человека из машины. Вампир поднял его безжизненное тело на руки и внес в дом, а вбежавшая на полминуты раньше него Баффи уже накрыла чистой простыней диван в гостиной и стояла рядом, держа аптечку в руках. Опустив молодого человека, Спайк замер, наблюдая за тем, как его жена, с ловкостью эксперта по первой помощи, обрабатывает раны антисептиком и накладывает легкую повязку-пластырь на пораженный участок шеи. Ее неожиданный пациент даже не шевельнулся во время всех этих процедур. Когда Баффи закончила, они оставили парня гостиной, перейдя на кухню.  
Все уже собрались там. Джайлз и Уиллоу заняли стол, Эмили и Лора сели прямо на стойку псевдобара, свесив ноги и синхронно болтая ими в воздухе, Кайл и Джойс, как самые непоседливые, не могли усидеть на месте и поэтому подпирали стену у окна, перебрасываясь найденным в стоящей там вазочке яблоком.. Баффи присела за стол рядом с Уиллоу, а Спайк, скрестив руки, встал у двери.  
\- Может быть вы расскажете нам, что произошло? - обратилась к подросткам их мать.  
\- Мам, только не сердись, - Джойс заметно нервничала.  
\- Разве спасение человеческой жизни это повод для того, чтобы я сердилась? - удивилась Баффи. - Я просто хожу знать, что случилось.  
\- Пожалуй, рассказывать придется мне, - нахмурилась Эмили.  
Кайл и Джойс украдкой с облегчением выдохнули, а Лора провела ладошкой по лбу. Они еще никогда не возвращались домой с раненными незнакомцами на руках и не знали, как отреагируют на это родители. Конечно же, было бы намного проще отвезти его в больницу, но там слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять, и, кто знает, не подумали бы там, что это они напали на парня. Взрослые порой приходили к самым странным выводам при виде группы подростков.  
\- Мы припарковали машину на центральной парковке, ты ее знаешь, пап, в торговом центре, и собирались перед тем, как пойти в кино, зайти в кафе, - вздохнув, начала Эмили.  
\- Лора хотела молочный коктейль, а у нас еще было около получаса до сеанса, - добавила Джойс.  
Вампир у дверей кивнул ей:  
\- Ничего криминального в том, что девочка хотела коктейля я не вижу. Продолжай, Эмили.  
Девушка погладила Лору по голове и уже намного более уверенным голосом продолжила:  
\- Мы вышли из кафе без четверти десять. Мы как раз успевали дойти до кинотеатра и купить билеты и попкорн. Кайл предложить срезать, пройти через Каштановую аллею...  
\- Что? - Спайк оторвался от стены и уставился на дочь, - Сколько раз я вам говорил, что это опасно?  
Он повернулся к сыну:  
\- Кайл, порой мне кажется, что с большим успехом я мог бы разговаривать со стенами! С вами была Лора, у которой в таких вещах нет никакого опыта, и ты предложил срезать? Я поверить в это не могу!  
Парнишка потупился, его щеки покрылись ярким румянцем.  
\- Нет, я ничего не хочу от тебя слышать, - отсек отец его возможные попытки оправдаться. - По-крайней мере, не сейчас. Но у нас с тобой еще будет очень серьезный разговор, можешь на это рассчитывать.  
Ни Уиллоу, ни Джайлз не проронили ни слова. Это были не их дети, не их семья. Они чувствовали себя привилегированными уже только потому, что их пригласили на эту семейную встречу. Но Баффи не была здесь гостем. Сочувственно посмотрев на Кайла, она покачала головой, дав ему понять, что ничем не может помочь. Его отец был прав и имел полное право прочитать сыну любую, даже самую неприятную для того, лекцию.  
\- Кайл, мне очень жаль, но отец прав, - сказала она вслух. - Это было безответственно. Но могу тебя обрадовать, с твоей старшей сестрой тоже будет отдельный разговор на тему, почему она тебя послушалась. Правда, Эмили?  
Девушка опустила голову и кивнула. Вместе с ней склонил голову и Спайк, как бы признавая, что он слишком часто спускает ей с рук многие проступки и закрывает глаза на ошибки своей любимицы. Как в этой ситуации с Кайлом.  
\- Что было дальше? - спросила Баффи.  
\- Мы уже почти дошли до конца аллеи, когда увидели яркую вспышку, - продолжила вместо расстроенной Эмили Лора. - Свет вспыхнул сзади, оттуда, откуда мы пришли, и на секунду стало светло как днем. Эмили и Кайл решили проверить, что это было, и мы повернули назад.  
\- Еще лучше, - пробурчал Спайк, но сердитый взгляд Баффи заставил его замолчать.  
\- Продолжай, солнышко, - кивнула она Лоре.  
\- Мы шли медленно, но потом услышали крик. Эмили и Джойс сказали, что впереди вампиры, и побежали в том направлении, а Кайл остался со мной, чтобы защитить, если что. Я ничего не видела, лишь слышала, как они дрались. А потом они вернулись, волоча с собой человека.  
\- Он не был очень сильно ранен, чтобы везти его в больницу, и крови потерял совсем немного...  
\- Поэтому вы решили привезти его домой, - закончила за девочку Баффи.  
Лора пожала плечами, как бы говоря, что она всего лишь рассказчик, решения принимали старшие.  
На несколько секунд на кухне повисла почти осязаемая тишина, первым которую нарушил Спайк, когда, резко оглянувшись в сторону гостиной, известил остальных:  
\- Кажется, наш пациент пришел в себя.  
Кухня опустела за считанные секунды, и все вновь собрались в гостиной. Спайк присел рядом с ворочающимся и издающим тихие стоны пареньком и слегка дотронулся до его плеча:  
\- Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности.  
Молодой человек открыл глаза и Спайк от неожиданности отшатнулся (от него): у него были яркие, слегка флюоресцирующие в темноте глаза.  
\- Не подходите! - приказал вампир остальным. Сам он, медленно отойдя от дивана, снял со стены изящный клинок и одним движением вынул его из ножен.  
Существо село, и все увидели, что так встревожило Спайка – странный незнакомец не был человеком: длинные волосы паренька разметались и открыли его уши, чуть более длинные, чем у людей, заостренные и с пушистыми розоватыми кисточками на концах, а его глаза светились мягким светом в полумраке гостиной.  
\- Кровавый ад! - выдохнул вампир, соскользнув в маску демона и заслонив собой свою семью. - Что ты, черт побери, такое?  
Существо медленно перевело на него взгляд, и его лицо, так напоминавшее человеческое, перекосилось от ужаса.  
\- Нет! Нет! Не убивайте меня! Пожалуйста, - закричало оно, поднимая руки и пытаясь отгородиться таким образом от угрожающей ему опасности.  
Спайк с удивлением оглянулся на Баффи. Он не ожидал подобной реакции и теперь не знал, что делать. Истребительница положила свою теплую ладонь на его руку, в которой он сжимал отливающий хищным блеском кинжал, и шагнула вперед:  
\- Спайк, мне кажется, вид твоего демона пугает его.  
\- Его? Да я даже не знаю теперь, мальчик это или девочка... или вообще ни то ни другое! - запротестовал вампир, возвращаясь в человеческий облик.  
Осторожно приблизившись к дрожащему на диване существу, Баффи остановилась, не доходя до него двух метров.  
\- Никто не причинит тебе зла. Меня зовут Баффи.  
\- Он! Он! Не знаю, что он такое, но такие же как это... этот напали на меня!!!  
\- Это мой муж, его зовут Уильям, но все зовут его Спайк. С ним ты в безопасности.  
Незнакомец окинул вампира безумным взглядом, и Спайк постарался придать себе более дружелюбный вид.  
\- Мои дети спасли тебя от вампиров и привезли к нам домой. Кто ты? - спросила Баффи.  
\- Я... я... вам не нужно этого знать. И я мужчина, - обиженно заявил парень свои права на принадлежность к гуманоидам.  
\- Окей, - откликнулся вампир. - А имя у тебя есть, или мне обращаться к тебе "эй, ты, как тебя там"?  
\- Микарэ... Меня зовут Микарэ... – решился, наконец, парень. – Так сокращенно звучит мое имя, полное вам не выговорить.  
\- Отлично, Мик, - сократив его имя еще больше, расплылся в улыбке Спайк. - Теперь мы можем нормально пообщаться.  
Тот ответил неуверенной полуулыбкой.  
\- Скажи мне, Мик, кто ты такой? - неожиданно встрял Джайлз. - Я всю жизнь изучаю демонов, и ни разу не встречался с твоим видом.  
\- Демонов? А что такое "демон"? - смутился паренек.  
\- Так, подождите, - замахала руками Баффи и повернулась к Мику. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, если тебе получше, мы все сядем и спокойно поговорим? Потому что мне тоже интересно знать, как существо, которое мои дети спасли от вампиров, не только не является человеком, но и никогда не слышало такого понятия, как "демон".  
Паренек неуверенно кивнул, встал с дивана и проследовал за Баффи на кухню, то и дело опасливо оглядываясь на Спайка. Она предложила ему колу и сок, но он отказался и попросил простую воду. Из пищи она смогла уговорить его лишь на сыр. Пока Мик ел, несколько пар любопытных глаз пытливо рассматривали его.  
Кроме замеченных ранее очевидных отклонений от нормального человеческого облика, у него была смуглая кожа, слегка отблескивающая золотом, когда на нее падал свет, и волосы с глубоким темно-синим отливом и проблесками перламутра. Перепутать его с человеком можно было лишь в темноте и в большой спешке, потому что, не смотря на хрупкое телосложение, его фигура мало чем отличалась от человеческой.  
Первым не выдержал Джайлз:  
\- Микарэ, и все же меня интригует тот факт, что ты, совершенно очевидно являясь демоном или будучи демонического происхождения, ничего о них не знаешь. Как ты попал в Джойвэлли?  
Парень молчал, угрюмо отщипывая кусочки сыра от головки, которую Баффи поставила перед ним, когда стало ясно, что никакая другая пища его не привлекает.  
\- Вы все равно мне не поверите.  
\- А ты испытай нас, - улыбнулась Уиллоу, - психологически мы очень гибкая компания.  
Мик с сомнением посмотрел на нее, усмехнулся и указал пальцем на стоящую на другом конце кухни вазочку. Вазочка поднялась в воздух и перелетела прямо к нему в руку. Затем он вновь глянул на Уиллоу. Та хихикнула:  
\- И это все?  
Она очертила в воздухе мерцающий круг и бабочки, рисунки которых украшали вазу в руках Микарэ, внезапно ожили, захлопали крылышками и сорвались в стремительный полет по комнате. Тот подскочил и уставился в упор на ведьму:  
\- Ты тоже нуари? Как? Здесь? На этой отсталой планете?  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
\- На какой планете?  
\- Вау! Круто!  
\- Помолчите вы все хоть на минуту!!! - не выдержала Баффи, и все испуганно притихли.  
\- Мам, - дернул ее за рукав Кайл, - похоже, этот парень оттуда.  
\- Откуда, - тупо переспросила она.  
\- Ну, - хмыкнула Джойс, показывая пальчиком в потолок. - Оттуда, из Космоса!  
Мик заметно поежился:  
\- У вас очень догадливые дети, Баффи.  
Спайк обессилен(н)о опустился на один из стульев:  
\- Кровавый ад! Только не говорите мне, что первый контакт, которого ждет все человечество, произошел у нас на кухне, и мы даже рассказать об этом никому не можем.  
Никто не успел ему ответить. Весь дом неожиданно залил яркий, всепроникающий свет, который не имел ничего общего с солнечным. В нескольких местах возникло сильное мерцание, и воздух там закружился небольшими торнадо, словно заключенными в защитные коконы, из которых спустя считанные секунды материализовались пять гуманоидов, похожих на Микарэ, но повыше и с более развитыми фигурами. У каждого из них в руках было по неизвестному прибору, наводившему на мысль об оружии. В следующую секунду оно было направлено на присутствующих в комнате. На всех, за исключением Микарэ.  
Спайк издал рычащий горловой звук, увидев, что пришельцы угрожают его детям и жене. Баффи, крепко схватившая его за руку, едва смогла удержать его от того, чтобы кинуться на них. Микарэ встал со стула и резко бросил несколько фраз. Четверо из пришельцев в ответ немедленно опустили свое оружие и припали на одно колено, склонив головы. Пятый подошел к парню и обнял его. Микарэ терпеливо перенес объятия, потом отстранился и, сделав знак четверке подняться, вновь заговорил на своем певучем языке.  
Все пятеро дотронулись до своих поясов, затем четверо, которые, судя по всему, были воинами, отошли к окну. Оставшийся пришелец заговорил с Микарэ, и все услышали нормальную английскую речь:  
\- Ваше высочество, я рад, что вы в добром здравии. Мы все очень волновались за вас.  
\- Я просто захотел немного погулять по этой планете, без охраны, Кламра.  
\- Судя по повязке на вашей шее, мой принц, опыт пойдет вам на пользу, - ответил Кламра, почтительно, но с ноткой удовлетворения. - Мне остается лишь радоваться, что это знание не стоило вам жизни.  
Микарэ высокомерно улыбнулся:  
\- Совсем наоборот, учитель, я теперь изнываю по чувству свободы. Думаю, что с помощью этих аборигенов, я смогу изучить эту планету лучше, чем под постоянным контролем и охраной с вашей стороны. А теперь оставьте меня. Возвращайтесь на корабль. Я присоединюсь к вам позже.  
\- Ваше выс...  
\- Я сказал! - отрезал Микарэ.  
Кламра отдал какие-то приказы в крохотное устройство, закрепленное на его указательном пальце, после чего людям и одному вампиру довелось пронаблюдать процесс телепортации в обратном порядке. Когда свечение воздуха прекратилось, Спайк повернулся к Микарэ:  
\- Принц, значит... Ну, я надеюсь, ваша величественность не будет настаивать на особом обращении к своей персоне?  
\- Мик меня вполне устраивает, Спайк, - хитро улыбнулся ему Микарэ.  
Вампир кивнул ему:  
\- Так о чем ты хотел с нами поговорить без свидетелей с твоей стороны?  
Парень застенчиво посмотрел на него, на Баффи, на детей, задержался взглядом на Эмили, покраснел и опустил голову:  
\- Я бы хотел посмотреть, какова эта планета глазами ее обитателей. Всю свою жизнь я провел либо во дворце отца, либо путешествуя под охраной. Но я должен, понимаете, просто должен узнать, что это значит, просто жить.  
Он поднял умоляющий взгляд на вампира и увидел в них искру понимания.  
\- А конкретнее? - уточнила Баффи.  
\- У меня осталось всего две недели по стандартному нуарийскому времени. Для вас это около месяца. Разрешите мне провести это время с вами. Я хочу узнать, как эта женщина овладела качествами, которые присущи во всей Вселенной только нуари. Мне интересно, каким образом группа детей смогла спасти меня от смерти. И я хочу узнать, что такое "демон", и почему вы приняли меня за него.  
Баффи и Спайк переглянулись, безмолвно обмениваясь мнениями, и Истребительница сказала:  
\- Микарэ, мы не можем дать тебе ответ прямо сейчас. Нам нужно посоветоваться. Возвращайся завтра утром, тогда и поговорим, хорошо? Я не обещаю, что ответ будет положительным, но мы подумаем.  
Принц просиял.  
Договорившись о времени его утреннего визита, Микарэ стал собираться, когда Джайлз, все это время что-то ищущий в записной книжке, окликнул его:  
\- Микарэ, что бы произошло, если бы сегодня ты погиб в той аллее?  
Парень замялся, но ответил:  
\- Скорее всего, война. Мой отец бы не успокоился, пока не превратил вашу планету в пустынный мир, где ничто не растет, и лишь руины торчат из песка, как напоминание о некогда существовавшей здесь цивилизации.  
Джайлз побледнел и просто молча смотрел, как принца уносит вихрь телепортации.  
Едва Мик растворился в воздухе, Спайк резко повернулся к Баффи:  
\- Нет, ты видела какими глазами этот молокосос смотрел на Эмили? Он же едва слюной не истек!  
\- Спайк, она взрослая девушка.  
\- Да? Взрослая? Баффи, я предупреждаю, он останется в нашем доме только через мое мертвое тело!  
Истребительница хихикнула и подмигнула, уже возмущенно открывающей рот, чтобы вмешаться в спор родителей, дочери:  
\- То есть ты предлагаешь положить тебя на коврик возле двери, Спайк? Потому что, если я не ошибаюсь, биологически ты, вроде как... мертв.  
Вампир задохнулся от возмущения, глядя на свою ухмыляющуюся жену. Судя по всему, женщины в этой семейке снова объединились против него в своей необъяснимой симпатии к этому остроухому пришельцу. Баффи с сочувствием подумала, что Спайку эту битву не выиграть. Он привык оберегать Эмили, но она выросла, а он и не заметил. Пора было их девочке учиться летать на собственных крыльях. Они достаточно окрепли для свободного полета.  
Позже вечером, когда дети были загнаны в постели, Эмили, Спайк, Баффи, Уиллоу и Джайлз собрались в гостиной. Спайк был в мрачном настроении, потому что после непродолжительной дискуссии, было решено, что Мик вполне может остаться у них в доме на месяц. Широко улыбающаяся Эмили взяла на себя основное бремя по ознакомлению пришельца с Землей, ее обитателями и традициями, чем заслужила тихое обиженное рычание со стороны отца.  
Уиллоу задумчиво спросила, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
\- Интересно, что он имел в виду, когда назвал меня "нуари"? Я всегда спрашивала себя, почему некоторые люди обладают магией, но большинство нет. Не означает ли это, что когда-то давным-давно нуари были здесь и оставили свое потомство? А может, их корабль разбился здесь, и все, обладающие магией, их дальние потомки? В какой глубине веков произошло это, если сейчас мы ничем не отличаемся от людей?  
Она бы продолжала так до бесконечности, если бы Джайлз, до этого момента тихо листавший записную книжку и что-то еле слышно бормотавший себе под нос, неожиданно не вскрикнул:  
\- Я понял! Я понял!  
\- Что ты понял, Джайлз? - устало спросила его Баффи, единственным желанием которой оставалось поскорее упасть в постель и забыться сном в объятиях мужа.  
\- Баффи, Спайк, я понял, где ошибся в пророчестве! Для начала ваши дети! Я ошибся, "Дитя" стояло во множественном числе, но мне просто не приходило в голову, что у вас может быть больше одного ребенка! А потом...  
\- И что потом? - наклонившись к нему, прошептал Спайк.  
\- ...потом я уже не стал проверять, считая, что перевод верен и неверно толкование. А это означает, что, когда вы удочерили Эмили, она стала вашим ребенком. Пророчество было вынуждено признать ее и подстроиться под факт ее существования.  
\- Ох, это, конечно интересно, Джайлз, но не стоит моего пропущенного сна, - простонала Баффи, зевая.  
\- Это не все! - возбужденно махнул на нее рукой Наблюдатель. - Спайк, помнишь, сколько раз ты спрашивал меня, не ошибся ли я с переводом?  
Вампир усмехнулся.  
\- Так вот, я официально признаю, что ошибся, и сегодняшний вечер - тому подтверждение! Я всегда думал, что правильное слово "участвовать", когда на самом деле это было "предотвратить"! Вы все слышали от Микарэ, что случилось бы с Землей, погибни он сегодня. Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли? Пророчество сбылось! Сегодня! На наших глазах!  
В ответ на него посмотрели четыре пары сонных глаз.  
\- Джайлз, после сегодняшнего первого контакта, было бы странно не догадаться об этом, но сейчас я хочу спать, - простонала Баффи.  
\- И кроме того, завтра сюда приедет инопланетная ходячая гормональная бомба, и я хотел бы спокойно подумать, как отвадить его королевскую задницу от своей дочери, - добавил Спайк.  
\- А мне еще нужно разработать планы по срыву компании моего отца, - ухмыльнулась Эмили.  
Джайлз не нашелся, что им ответить. Это было несерьезно, безответственно и, как ни странно, совершенно в духе этой семьи.

 

Конец


End file.
